


Walk on the Edge

by ChogaRamirez



Category: Batman: Arkham City
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Gen, Psychological Drama, Thriller, arkham city
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChogaRamirez/pseuds/ChogaRamirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>»Arkham City ist ein Ort, denn man nie freiwillig besuchen würde. In diesem abgesperrten Stadtteil von Gotham City tummeln sich die psychopathischsten und gefährlichsten Kriminellen, die man sich nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Albträumen vorstellen kann. Two-Face, der Pinguin und der Joker kämpfen untereinander um die Vorherrschaft in Arkham City. Oswald Cobblepot alias der Pinguin ist fest entschlossen, seinem größten Rivalen in Arkham City, dem Joker, den Industrial District streitig zu machen und er geht dafür über Leichen.«</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog - Wo es am meisten weh tut ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Spiel "Batman: Arkham City" hat mich sehr fasziniert und eines schönen Abends kurz vorm Einschlafen, dachte sich mein Hirn eine kleine Geschichte dazu aus – und sponn die ganze Sache im wachen Zustand immer weiter. Tja, DAS ist dabei raus gekommen. *sigh*
> 
> Das Cover ist wohl noch das Beste an der Story: http://linkpin.de/wl6h31
> 
> Vielen Dank an meine Freundin Nicole für die Beta und die damit verbundenen Anmerkungen und die konstruktive Kritik. ❤ Ein dickes Danke auch an meinen Freund Kevin für das geduldige Ertragen meines Gejammers.
> 
> Ich habe zwar versucht, euch mittels des Textes einen Eindruck von Cobblepots Karte zu vermitteln, dennoch möchte ich euch folgende Bilder nicht vorenthalten, die ich als zusätzliche Informationsquelle in meinem Blog bereitstelle: http://linkpin.de/hm5rdv

Angespannt klopfte der Regenschirm, den er als Gehstock benutzte, rhythmisch auf den schweren Holzfußboden, über den er langsam schritt. Vor ihm auf dem Boden ausgebreitet lag eine von ihm selbst angefertigte Karte von ganz »Arkham City«, die er mit gierigem Blick betrachtete. Die Karte war von so großem Ausmaß, dass sie fast den kompletten Raum beanspruchte. Nur entlang der Wände gab es einen knapp zwei Meter breiten Streifen, auf dem man gehen konnte.

Sollte je einer seiner Handlanger auch nur einen schmutzigen Schuhabdruck auf seiner Karte hinterlassen, dann würde Demjenigen eine persönliche Vorführung aller Trickregenschirme zuteil werden. Überall auf der Karte standen Figuren und Markierungen an wichtigen und strategischen Punkten, die der Mann im Frack mehrmals täglich neu anordnete, wenn es die Umstände erforderten. Seine Leute sollten auf seinen Befehl hin die Stadtteile von »Arkham City« genau beobachten und jeden Stellungswechsel der feindlichen Truppen sofort melden.

Auf der Karte waren vier große Bereiche mit unterschiedlichen Farben eingekreist. Seinen eigenen Distrikt im Südwesten, die »Bowery«, der unter anderem das Naturkundemuseum und seinen Nachtclub, die »Iceberg Lounge«, beherbergte, hatte Oswald Cobblepot mit weißer Farbe umrandet und an den Grenzen zum Gebiet von Two-Face und dem abgesperrten Bereich des »Wonders Towers«, dort wo Professor Hugo Strange Alles und Jeden in »Arkham City« beobachtete, kleine Pinguin-Figuren aufgestellt, dort wo er seine Wachmänner positioniert hatte. Seine Operationsbasis, von der aus Cobblepot alle seine Geschäfte in »Arkham City« plante und organisierte, die »Iceberg Lounge«, hatte er zusätzlich weiß umrandet.

Nördlich an seinen Bezirk grenzte »Park Row«. Diesen, von ihm hellgelb umrandeten Distrikt, hatte sich Harvey Dent, besser bekannt als Two-Face, unter den Nagel gerissen, was natürlich daran lag, dass es sich der ehemalige Staatsanwalt von Gotham City im alten »Solomon Wayne Gerichtsgebäude« gemütlich gemacht und dort seine Einsatzzentrale untergebracht hatte. Cobblepot hob abschätzig eine Augenbraue und hätte dabei fast sein Monokel verloren. Es war so typisch für Two-Face, dass er sich nach wie vor zu seinem alten Beruf hingezogen fühlte. Es wäre eher ungewöhnlich für ihn gewesen, hätte er seinen Stützpunkt nicht in einem Gebäude der Justiz eingerichtet. »Park Row« war für den Pinguin nicht weiter von Bedeutung. Zumindest im Moment nicht. Two-Face war für ihn schließlich nicht sonderlich gefährlich.

Er interessierte sich hauptsächlich für den »Industrial District« im Südosten von »Arkham City«, dort, wo sich der Joker und seine genauso verrückte Freundin einquartiert hatten. Sie hatten das alte Stahlwerk von »Sionis Industries« zu einer uneinnehmbaren Festung umgebaut, an dessen Zinnen überall Clownspuppen angebracht waren. Schon aus weiter Ferne konnte man erkennen, dass sich dort der durchgeknallte Clown aufhielt. Vom Dach des Naturkundemuseums aus konnte man trotz der Distanz bis zum Stahlwerk die Positionslichter schwach erkennen.

Neidisch musste Cobblepot zugeben, dass der Joker ein ausgesprochen glückliches Händchen dafür hatte, sich den besten und strategischsten Standort auszusuchen. Aber der Pinguin wäre nicht der Pinguin, hätte er sich nicht schon längst einen Plan zu Recht gelegt, wie er dem Joker seine Festung abnehmen konnte. Zwar war es in der letzten Zeit relativ ruhig um den Clown selbst geworden, aber wenn die Gerüchte über seinen physischen Zustand stimmten – woran Cobblepot keinerlei Zweifel hatte – und er wirklich durch seine TITAN-Vergiftung schwer krank war, dann sollte es doch ein Kinderspiel sein, ihm das Stahlwerk unter dem knochigem Hintern zu entreißen.

Triumphierend betrachtete der Pinguin den rot umkreisten »Industrial District« und ein diabolisches Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht. Er würde den Joker dort treffen, wo es ihm am meisten weh tat. Er würde ihn dessen berauben, was er im Moment am meisten brauchte – seiner ganz speziellen »Krankenschwester«. Cobblepot lachte hämisch und stieß mit der Schuhspitze die kleine Figur um, die er als Joker mitten im Stahlwerk auf der Karte positioniert hatte. Zwar handelte es sich bei der Figur nur um eine Spielkarte, aber sie erfüllte ihren Zweck. Der Clown ließ sich immer seltener außerhalb des Gebäudes blicken und übertrug immer mehr Verantwortung, Informationen und Geheimnisse an sein kleines Clownsmädchen. Und die dingfest zu machen und zum Reden zu bringen, sollte nicht allzu schwer sein.


	2. Kapitel 01 - Macht mit ihr, was ihr wollt ...

Die Sonne hatte ihren Zenit schon lange überschritten, doch die Dämmerung ließ noch eine Weile auf sich warten. Trotzdem legte sich ein bleierner Dunstschleier über »Arkham City«, der beinahe an den Übergang von Tag zu Nacht erinnerte. Hinter dem langsam dichter werdenden Nebel, der aus Richtung Osten vom Meer her auf das Festland waberte, schaffte es die Sonne nur mühsam, sich einen Weg hindurch zu bahnen, um zumindest ein wenig für Wärme im tristen Leben der Bewohner zu sorgen. Ein paar dunkle Wolken zogen zusätzlich von Nordwesten über die Stadt und drohten den Inhaftierten von »Arkham City« mit Niederschlag, der ihre Laune zu einem neuen Tiefpunkt sinken lassen wollte.

Die Straßen waren ungewöhnlich leer, als die Wachablösung für eine Gruppe frierender, zum Pinguin gehörender, Männer kam. Der Anführer der neuen Gruppe löste den Anführer der bisherigen Gruppe mit einem gut einstudierten Handschlag ab, der entfernt an eine Studentenverbindung erinnerte, übernahm seine halbautomatische Handfeuerwaffe und ließ seinen geübten Blick über die Straßen der Bowery gleiten. Der stämmige, große Mann mit dem dichten dunkelbraunen Haar, der auf den Namen Ray hörte, überprüfte das Magazin, nahm die Pistole in die andere Hand und begann in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus auf dem Dach der »Iceberg Lounge« auf- und abzugehen. Dank seiner langjährigen Erfahrung im Bereich der »Personensicherung« hatte er sowohl seine Männer, die inzwischen ebenfalls auf ihren Positionen Stellung bezogen hatten, im Auge, als auch die umliegenden Straßen, sodass sich eigentlich Niemand ungesehen der Operationsbasis von Oswald Cobblepot nähern konnte – mal abgesehen von dem Spinner im Fledermauskostüm, der sich aber bislang noch nicht in »Arkham City« hatte blicken lassen. Und Ray legte auch keinen großen Wert auf eine Begegnung mit diesem Freak.

Die Befehle des Pinguin waren mehr als deutlich gewesen. Sobald die Freundin des verrückten Clowns in der Nähe oder innerhalb des Bezirks auftauchte, sollte sie mit allen erdenklichen Mitteln festgesetzt und zur »Iceberg Lounge« gebracht werden. Cobblepot hatte extra darauf hingewiesen, dass er sie lebend brauchte. Kratzer waren in Ordnung, aber sie sollte unbedingt noch ansprechbar sein. Ray war nicht ganz so siegessicher, wie es der Pinguin war. Er war bisher weder dem Joker, noch Harley Quinn persönlich begegnet und kannte Beide nur von Aufzeichnungen und Erzählungen. Aber wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken durfte, dann war Quinn mindestens genauso durchgeknallt wie der Joker – und vermutlich genauso gefährlich.

Ray seufzte und gab seinen Männern über Funk ein Zeichen, dass sie sich geschlossen näher an der unsichtbaren Grenze positionieren sollten. Er selber würde auf den Dächern bleiben, um den bestmöglichen Überblick zu behalten. Cobblepot wollte mit aller Macht einen Erfolg erzielen und das am besten schon gestern. Wie sie das anstellten sollten, war dem Pinguin so ziemlich egal, solange es nur schnell ging und unauffällig war.

Ray war froh darüber, dass die meisten Dächer mit Gittern untereinander verbunden waren, so dass Niemand dazu gezwungen war, erst über eine Feuerleiter ein Gebäude hinunter klettern zu müssen, nur um dann ein paar Meter weiter an einer anderen Feuerleiter wieder nach oben zu klettern. Das Spiel kostete nur wertvolle Zeit, die man im Ernstfall einfach nicht hatte. Ein paar der Gitter waren sogar mit offenen Geländern halbwegs gesichert, denn meistens reichte nur ein falscher Schritt und man hatte das Vergnügen, die Straßen der »Bowery« mit Hilfe des eigenen Körpers auszumessen.

Diese Vorstellung fand Ray nicht besonders unterhaltsam, während er seinen Standort wechselte und über eine dieser Gitterbrücken lief, die Handfeuerwaffe fest im Griff und den Blick sorgsam auf die Straßen gerichtet. Als er den Befehl des Pinguin gehört hatte, Harley Quinn dingfest zu machen, fragte er sich, wie Cobblepot nur auf diese bescheuerte Idee gekommen war. Jeder, der irgendetwas mit der Untergrundszene von Gotham zu tun hatte, wusste, dass der Joker gefährlich war. Gefährlich verrückt. Und bislang hatte Ray gedacht, dass Niemand verrückt genug wäre, sich mit dem Joker anzulegen. Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass der Joker der ungekrönte König von »Arkham City« war und Niemand, der sein Leben behalten wollte, stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Selbst andere namhafte Instanzen wie der Riddler oder Two-Face machten einen möglichst großen Bogen um den Clown, um nicht in sein Visier zu geraten.

Auch der Pinguin hatte genau das bis vor Kurzem getan. Er und der Joker waren nie die besten Freunde gewesen und im Laufe der Zeit hatte sich eine echte Feindschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelt. Bislang musste Cobblepot immer zähneknirschend zurück stecken, da der Joker einfach die besseren Pläne und Möglichkeiten hatte, doch seit ihm zugetragen wurde, dass der Clown durch die Überdosis TITAN, die er sich im »Arkham Asylum« Höchstselbst verpasst hatte, nun krank und auf ärztliche Hilfe angewiesen war, war der Pinguin fester denn je entschlossen, den Thron an sich zu reißen. Und Ray wusste, dass er dafür auch über Leichen gehen würde.

Der Plan, den Clown dort zu treffen, wo es ihm wirklich weh tat, war nicht schlecht, doch Ray war sich nicht so sicher wie der Pinguin, dass es wirklich so leicht und einfach werden würde, Quinn gefangen zu nehmen und dann auch noch den entsprechenden Vergeltungsschlag des Jokers erfolgreich abwehren zu können. Harley Quinn war zwar auf den ersten Blick ein leichtes Ziel, doch sie war mit Sicherheit nicht wegen ihres beißenden Witzes die rechte Hand des Clownprinzen. Sie konnte athletische Meisterleistungen vollbringen, die selbst geübten Turnern die Augen aus dem Kopf springen ließen und sie konnte hervorragend mit Schuss-, Stich- und Schlagwaffen jeglicher Art umgehen. Ein weiterer Aspekt, der sie sehr gefährlich machte.

Und sie war anscheinend wahnsinnig. Gut, um freiwillig eine Beziehung mit dem Joker zu führen, musste man zwangsläufig nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank haben, aber je mehr Zeit man mit dem verrückten Clown verbrachte, desto mehr zog er Einen mit hinab in die psychopathischen Tiefen des Wahnsinn. Harley Quinn war doch das beste Beispiel dafür. So ziemlich Jeder, der schon einmal das Vergnügen hatte, seinen Wohnort ins »Arkham Asylum« verlegen zu müssen, kannte die Geschichte, wie der Joker es geschafft hatte, die Psychiaterin Harleen Quinzel auf seine Seite zu ziehen, anschließend mit ihr aus dem Irrenhaus zu fliehen und dann mit ihr gemeinsam die Straßen von Gotham City unsicher zu machen.

Außerdem war Quinn sicherlich nicht so dumm, ohne Begleitschutz durch die Straßen von »Arkham City« zu spazieren. Zwar machten Alle einen großen Bogen um sie, weil sie eben die Freundin des Jokers war, doch auch sie wusste mit Sicherheit, dass die Macht des Clowns langsam aber sicher anfing zu schwinden. Noch war er gefährlich und unberechenbar, aber sobald er keine Handhabe mehr über die Geschehnisse um ihn herum hatte und sich seiner Krankheit ergab, waren sie beide quasi zum Abschuss freigegeben. Und diese Jagdsaison wollte sich der Pinguin auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen.

Ray ließ einen weiteren Blick über die »Bowery« gleiten. Alles ruhig. Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen? Der Pinguin war schließlich ebenfalls gefährlich. Vermutlich würde es Tage, wenn nicht gar Wochen oder Monate dauern, bis der Plan von Cobblepot aufging. Ray konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Jemand so irre wäre, einfach so durch das Gebiet des Pinguin zu spazieren und ihn damit so zu provozieren, dass ihm fast der Kopf platzte.

Doch anscheinend meinte es das Schicksal ausgesprochen gut mit Ray. Er registrierte eine Bewegung ein paar Straßen von seinem Standort entfernt. Zielsicher und lautlos bewegte er sich über die Dächer der Bowery und näherte sich schnell dem Ursprung dieser Bewegung. Als er sich hinter einer hüfthohen Mauer duckte und vorsichtig darüber hinweg spähte, dachte er im ersten Moment, er hätte Halluzinationen. Er kniff für ein paar Sekunden die Augen zu, doch als er sie wieder öffnete, war das Ergebnis dasselbe.

Es war tatsächlich Harley Quinn, die, eskortiert von zwei bulligen Männern, die sich eine Clownsfratze ins Gesicht gemalt hatten, selbstsicher durch die Straßen ging. Anhand der Richtung, in die sie sich bewegte, mutmaßte Ray, dass sie es auf die schon vor Jahren stillgelegte U-Bahn-Strecke unterhalb von »Arkham City« abgesehen hatte. Es war ziemlich clever, die alten U-Bahn-Tunnel als schnellste Möglichkeit, bis kurz vor der Tore des Stahlwerkes zu kommen, zu nutzen. Aber es war sehr unbedacht von ihr, es am helllichten Tag zu tun, auch wenn die dunklen Wolken am Himmel dem ganzen Szenario einen bedrohlichen Touch gaben.

Ray informierte seine Männer per Funk darüber, was er gesehen hatte und erklärte ihnen mit so wenigen Worten wie möglich, wie sie vorgehen sollten. Es wäre ein absoluter Glücksgriff, wenn es ihnen tatsächlich gelang, Quinn zu schnappen. Ein Schmunzeln huschte beim Gedanken an den Ausdruck in Cobblepots Augen über sein Gesicht, als er so schnell es ging, vom Dach des Gebäudes herunter kletterte. Der Pinguin würde ihn sicher reichlich belohnen, wenn es ihm gelungen war, seinen Plan so schnell in die Tat umzusetzen. Es konnte nicht schaden, beim Pinguin einen Stein im Brett zu haben.

Drei Minuten später erreichte Ray seine Männer und gab ihnen letzte Anweisungen. Jeder von ihnen wusste, dass jetzt Alles schnell gehen musste. Zuerst mussten sie den Geleitschutz von Quinn ausschalten und dann sie überwältigen. Drei von Rays Männern waren mit Gewehren ausgestattet, die zielsicher auf die beiden bulligen Clownsanhänger anlegten. Für einen Moment war es auf den Straßen der »Bowery« ruhig wie in einem Grab, doch nur einen Herzschlag später erfüllte der Klang der abgefeuerten Gewehrkugeln die Straßenschluchten. Fast gleichzeitig brachen die getroffenen Männer in sich zusammen und blieben an Ort und Stelle liegen. Beiden steckte eine Kugel im Kopf und sie bluteten stark aus den Einschusslöchern.

Harley Quinn drehte sich beim Knall der Gewehre erschrocken und irritiert um. Sie sah nur noch, wie ihre Eskorte tot umfiel und im nächsten Moment sprangen mehrere Männer, die bis an die Zähne bewaffnet waren, aus den Schatten der umliegenden Gebäude und umzingelten sie mit den Gewehren im Anschlag. Hektisch sah sie sich nach einem Fluchtweg um, doch die einzige Möglichkeit, die sie hatte, um aus dieser misslichen Lage in einem Stück herauszukommen, war das Überraschungsmoment. Die Gegner waren in der Überzahl und sie konnte nur noch darauf hoffen, sie schnell und effizient genug ausschalten zu können, bevor es zu einer Schießerei kommen konnte.

Auch Ray wusste das, als er mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln sah, wie seine Männer Quinn ins Visier nahmen. Das Clownsmädchen hatte keine Chance. Zwar wusste sie nicht, dass nicht auf sie geschossen werden durfte, weil der Pinguin sie lebend brauchte, aber er konnte allein an ihrem Blick sehen, dass sie wusste, dass sie in der Falle saß.

Ray nahm sich ein paar Sekunden Zeit, Harley zu betrachten, wie sie sich hektisch umsah, und ihr damit gleichzeitig das Gefühl zu geben, dass er die Oberhand hatte. Als sein Blick über ihre wohlgeformten Rundungen glitt, fragte er sich, wie der Joker es nur geschafft hatte, dass sich diese Frau in ihn verliebt hatte. Der Clown hatte nicht unbedingt ein Gesicht, was man auf einer Reklametafel sehen wollte und er würde damit garantiert keinen Schönheitswettbewerb gewinnen. Quinn dagegen war ausgesprochen attraktiv und das war in »Arkham City« nicht gerade von Vorteil. Es gab hier nur eine Handvoll Frauen, aber dafür umso mehr Männer, die schon lange in »Blackgate« oder im »Arkham Asylum« hinter Gittern gesessen hatten und für ein Schäferstündchen mit so einer Frau ihre eigene Großmutter töten würden.

Aber darum ging es Ray nicht. Er hatte Frau und Kinder, die außerhalb der Mauern von »Arkham City« ein hoffentlich ruhiges Leben führten. Seit er in »Blackgate« inhaftiert worden war, weil er bei einem kleinen Raubzug vom GCPD erwischt wurde, hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen. Aber er war kein Triebtäter, der sich an Frauen verging. Er handelte hier nur nach dem Befehl von Cobblepot und es konnte ihm so ziemlich egal sein, was mit Quinn passierte, sobald sie in der Gewalt des Pinguin war. Sie war mit einem mordlustigen Psychopathen liiert, von daher war sie sicherlich Einiges gewohnt.

Als er aus den Augenwinkeln plötzlich Bewegung vor sich registrierte, fluchte Ray innerlich, weil er sich hatte von seinen Gedanken ablenken lassen. Quinn war zum Angriff übergegangen und ihr war es in nur wenigen Sekunden gelungen, zwei seiner Männer zu überwältigen. Die Anderen konnten kaum schnell genug reagieren und auf sie zielen, als sie einem weiteren Mann erst den Ellenbogen in den Magen rammte und ihn dann mit einem gezielten Schlag ins Gesicht zu Boden schickte.

Ray packte seine Waffe fester und griff ins Geschehen ein. Er schaffte es, hinter Quinn zu bleiben, sich ihr so ungesehen zu nähern und ihr dann mit dem Kolben seiner Maschinenpistole einen so harten Schlag in den Rücken zu verpassen, dass sie vornüber kippte und sich in letzter Sekunde mit den Händen abfangen konnte, bevor sie nähere Bekanntschaft mit der schmutzigen Straße machen konnte. Sie gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und war im Begriff, sich hochzustemmen, als der vor ihr stehende Mann seine Faust treffsicher an ihrer Schläfe platzierte und sie so ins Land der Träume schickte.

Ray legte seine Waffe zu Seite und zog ein Bündel Kabelbinder aus seiner Hosentasche. Er ging neben Quinn auf die Knie und fesselte ihr mit einem der Kabelbinder die Hände auf dem Rücken. "Gut gemacht, Jungs", sagte er und nickte denn in Richtung seiner Männer, die Quinn überwältigt hatte. Seine Männer verstanden und machten sich daran, die bewusstlosen Gefährten zur »Iceberg Lounge« zu schaffen. Ray selber wurde die Aufgabe zuteil, die Freundin des Jokers seinem Boss auszuliefern. Er hievte sie auf seine Schulter, griff nach seiner Waffe und folgte seinen Männern.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln erhellte Oswald Cobblepots Gesicht, als er sah, wie seine Leute ihm ein Geschenk vorbei brachten. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sein Plan so schnell Gestalt annahm, aber seine Leute waren gut und jetzt konnte der Spaß erst richtig losgehen.

Mit einem bestätigenden Nicken legte einer seiner besten Leute ihm die gefesselte und bewusstlose Harley Quinn vor die Füße. "Wunderbar ...", erwiderte der Pinguin darauf und richtete seinen Zylinder. Siegessicher schritt er um das verschnürte Bündel auf dem Boden herum, ehe er seinen Blick auf Ray heftete. "Hat sie Schwierigkeiten gemacht?", wollte Cobblepot wissen.

"Nichts, mit dem wir nicht fertig werden", antwortete Ray, der in Habachtstellung dastand. Dass er früher mal beim Militär war, war unverkennbar.

"Gut, gut ...", murmelte der Pinguin in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und wandte sich zum Gehen um.

"Boss?", fragte ein eher unscheinbar wirkender Mann mit Bomberjacke und einer erstaunlich kräftigen Stimme. "Was sollen wir jetzt mit ihr machen?" Er deutete auf Harley Quinn, die zusammengekrümmt mit auf dem Rücken gefesselten Händen auf dem Boden lag.

Cobblepot schnaufte und warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf die Stellvertreterin des Clownprinzen. "Ist mir völlig egal! Hauptsache, sie ist ruhig und kann nicht abhauen! Ihr könnt von mir aus mit ihr machen, was ihr wollt, solange sie am Leben bleibt! Ich brauche sie als Druckmittel!"


	3. Kapitel 02 - Was es wirklich heißt, Schmerzen zu haben ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich befindet sich die riesige Karte nicht in der Iceberg Lounge, sondern in einem der Ausstellungsräume im Naturkundemuseum. Sie ist in dem Raum zu finden, wo auch die Schaukästen von Joker, Harley Quinn und Mr. Freeze sind. Ich habe zu spät beim Schreiben gemerkt, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Da aber diese Geschichte VOR dem Spiel handelt, hat Cobblepot die Karte einfach später ins Museum geschafft. Ja, ich denke, so kann man das stehen lassen.
> 
> Seht euch auch die Screenshots der Schaukästen in meinem Blog an: http://linkpin.de/8rezbg
> 
> Und wer sich für Bud und Lou interessiert, sollte sich diesen Screenshot ansehen: http://linkpin.de/uew2ij

Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot hatte gut Lachen, als er durch die Gänge im hinteren Teil seines Nachtclubs schritt – durch sein angeborenes Hüftleiden bedingt, watschelte er mehr, als dass er lief – und sein Büro ansteuerte. Er hatte allerbeste Laune und er war sich verdammt sicher, dass Nichts und Niemand ihm diese Laune heute verderben konnte. Er freute sich im wahrsten Sinne des Worte diebisch darüber, dass er dem »Industrial District« einen großen Schritt näher gekommen war. Und es war so verdammt einfach gewesen!

Ein Glucksen, welches entfernt an das Quaken eines Pinguin erinnerte, entkam seiner Kehle, als er im Vorbeigehen seine Karte musterte. Sein Blick streifte die von ihm vor einer Weile selber umgestoßene Karte, die den Joker darstellen sollte, und der Pinguin brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Der psychotische Clown ahnte nicht einmal, dass fleißig an seinem Thron gesägt wurde und er bald, mit der spitzen Nase voran, auf dem schmutzigen Boden der Tatsachen angelangen würde.

Cobblepot klatschte in die Hände und rieb die Handflächen aneinander. Er freute sich wie ein kleines Kind zu Weihnachten auf das dumme Gesicht des Jokers, wenn ihm bewusst wurde, dass er dieses Mal der Verlierer war. Dieses Mal, nur dieses eine verdammte Mal, wollte der Pinguin am längeren Hebel sitzen und wenn es sein musste, würde er dafür sein komplettes Inventar nutzen, um den Clownprinzen zu stürzen. Viel zu lange schon regierte er die Untergrundszene von Gotham City und viel zu lange schon hatte sich Cobblepot von ihm auf der Nase herumtanzen lassen. Er würde dem Treiben nun endlich ein Ende setzen. Egal, was es kostete!

Der Pinguin warf einen letzten gehässigen Blick auf das, auf der Karte verzeichnete, Stahlwerk und ging dann weiter zu seinem Büro, welches nur durch ein Labyrinth an Gängen innerhalb der »Iceberg Lounge« zu erreichen war. Hinter jeder Tür, die man auf dem Weg dorthin passierte, befanden sich Lagerräume und kleine prunkvoll ausgestattete Räume, in die sich die betuchten Kunden für geschäftliche oder private Aktivitäten zurück ziehen konnten. Und in jedem dieser Räume gab es grundsätzlich einen Fluchtweg, den man auf den ersten Blick nicht sehen konnte. Nur wenn man wusste, wo man hinsehen musste, konnte man ihn erkennen. Fluchtwege waren das A und O, wenn man zuließ, dass reiche, zwielichtige Gestalten den eigenen Nachtclub für dubiose Geschäfte nutzen.

Mittlerweile waren aus vielen dieser Zimmer Lagerräume geworden. Hier, in »Arkham City«, wo sich Jeder selber der Nächste war, hatte es keinen Sinn, einen Nachtclub zu betreiben. Schließlich hätten es sich nur die Wenigsten leisten können, im Club des Pinguin für einige Zeit zu verweilen. Nicht umsonst war die »Iceberg Lounge« mal einer der angesagtesten und teuersten Clubs der Stadt gewesen. Stattdessen nutzte Cobblepot seine Räumlichkeiten lieber, um die Waffen, die er unter der Hand von Hugo Strange höchstpersönlich bezog, zu lagern. Und um die Laune seiner Handlager zu gewährleisten, durften sie es sich in den salonartigen Privatzimmern gemütlich machen, wenn sie nicht gerade im Einsatz waren.

Cobblepot öffnete die leicht knarrende Tür zu seinem Büro, knipste das Licht an und gab der Tür dann einen Schubs, damit sie schwungvoll zurück ins Schloss fiel. Er seufzte lautlos und zog sich umständlich seinen dicken, mit Fell gefütterten knöchellangen Mantel aus, um ihn über einen Haken des alten Kleiderständers neben der Tür zu hängen. Sein Büro war so ziemlich der einzige Ort in »Arkham City«, wo er seine Ruhe hatte.

Das raumhohe Fenster hinter seinem Schreibtisch war mit dicken, dunkelblauen, fast schon schwarzen, Vorhängen aus schwerem Brokat versehen, die das gesamte einfallende Licht schlucken konnten. Fast immer waren die Vorhänge zugezogen und verliehen dem Raum damit einen sehr düsteren Charakter. An den Wänden, die ebenfalls mit Brokat bespannt waren, standen Bücherregale und Aktenschränke in Reih und Glied. Die Regale, in denen kein einziges Buch zu finden war, waren vollgestopft mit allem möglichen Krimskrams, angefangen bei diversen ausgestopften Vögeln über eine vielfältige Auswahl hochpreisiger Spirituosen bis hin zu einer Sammlung an Trick-Regenschirmen.

Der imposante, im Kolonialstil gehaltene, wuchtige Schreibtisch aus Mahagoni dominierte den Raum deutlich. Cobblepot ließ sich schwer in seinen nicht weniger prunkvollen, hinter dem Schreibtisch stehenden, Sessel fallen, zog eine der Schubladen auf und fischte dann eine sehr viel kleinere Version seiner Karte von »Arkham City« hervor. Kaum, dass er die kleine Karte vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch ausgebreitet hatte, fing der Pinguin wieder an zu glucksen, wie es einer seiner gefiederten Namensvettern nicht besser gekonnt hätte.

Schon alleine der Gedanke, was für eine hübsche, kleine Überraschung er für den selbsternannten »Clown Prince of Crime« vorbereitet hatte, ließ ihn über beide Ohren strahlen. Aber nicht nur für den Joker hatte er Überraschung parat, nein, auch für seine nicht weniger geisteskranke Freundin hatte er Etwas vorbereitet. Einige der Schaukästen, die zur Unterwasser-Ausstellung der Museums gehörten und in denen eigentlich verschiedene Arten von Fischen leben sollten, hatte Cobblepot kurzerhand umfunktioniert. Es war nie ein Fan von diesen Meeresbewohnern gewesen und würde es wohl auch nie werden.

In einigen dieser, bis oben hin mit Salzwasser gefüllten Schaukästen, präsentierte der Pinguin sehr eindrucksvoll – wie er selber fand – potenziellen neuen Mitarbeitern seiner kriminellen Organisation, was es bedeutete, ihn aufs Kreuz legen zu wollen. Praktischerweise befanden sich an den Schaukästen versteckte Lautsprecher, die ursprünglich dafür gedacht waren, interessierte Besucher über die darin lebenden Tiere zu informieren. So brauchte Cobblepot nur noch eine eigene Ansage diktieren, die verkündete, auf welche Art und Weise die in den Schaukästen treibenden Leichen und seiner Meinung nach äußerst ansprechend platzierten Skelette ums Leben gekommen waren. Sie sollten als abschreckendes Beispiel dienen und bislang funktionierte das auch einwandfrei.

Für diesen brillanten Einfall würde sich der Pinguin am liebsten selbst auf die Schulter klopfen, wie er wieder einmal feststellte. Ein weiterer Aspekt, der dafür sorgte, dass seine Handlager spurten, war sein neues Haustier – ein riesiger weißer Hai, den er auf den Namen Tiny getauft hatte. Fische waren zwar in den Augen des Pinguin nichts Besonderes, aber so ein riesiger Hai mit seinem gewaltigen Gebiss machte doch schon Einiges her.

Bevor er zu sehr ins Schwärmen für seine neuste Errungenschaft kam, konzentrierte sich Cobblepot lieber weiter auf die Überraschung, die er für den Joker und seine liebreizende Freundin plante. Noch war sie nicht ganz fertig, aber wenn sie es war, würde es einfach fantastisch werden. Er hatte zwei so große Schaukästen, in denen ein Erwachsener im Stehen bequem Platz hatte, angefangen so umzubauen, dass sie letztendlich seine größten Trophäen beherbergen würden.

Einer der Schaukästen hatte er für den Joker eingeplant, den er ausstopfen und dort präsentieren wollte. Bislang befand sich jedoch nur eine lebensgroße Puppe mit einer Imitation seines abscheulichen violetten Anzugs und einem kleinen Fernseher auf dem Kopf darin. Schon alleine bei dem Gedanken an den grausamen Kleidungsstil des Clowns, lief dem Pinguin ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Wie konnte er es nur wagen, sich so in der Öffentlichkeit zu präsentieren?

Der andere Schaukasten war für Harley Quinn vorgesehen. Auch dort befand sich bislang nur eine lebensgroße Schaufensterpuppe ohne Kopf, dafür aber einen roten Luftballon in der Hand haltend, auf dem in schwarzen Lettern »MR. J« stand. Auch sie trug eine Imitation ihres hautengen schwarz-roten Einteilers. Doch dieser Schaukasten würde nicht mehr allzu lange unbenutzt sein. Schließlich hatte er Quinn in seiner Gewalt und in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft würde er sie dort unterbringen.

Doch bevor er das tun konnte, hatte Cobblepot noch Etwas zu erledigen. Er würde ein kurzes, aber sehr prägnantes Video anfertigen, in dem er dem Joker mitzuteilen gedachte, dass er Quinn entführt hatte und nicht willens war, sie wieder freizulassen. Nein, stattdessen würde er sich auf ihre Kosten königlich amüsieren. Und bei dem Glück, das der Pinguin derzeit hatte, würde dem Clown vielleicht sogar der Kopf explodieren, wenn er das Video sah. Aber selbst wenn das nicht passierte, würde ihn seine TITAN-Vergiftung früher oder später unter die Erde bringen.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war, oder wie lange sie schon hier war. Das Einzige, was sie mit Sicherheit wusste, war, dass sie mörderische Kopfschmerzen hatte. Ihr Schädel fühlte sich an, als ob er jeden Moment zerspringen würde. Vom Rücken her strahlten stechende Schmerzen nach vorne aus, die in ihrem Magen eine nicht zu unterschätzende Übelkeit erzeugten. Der Brechreiz wurde noch zusätzlich von dem widerwärtigen Geruch des harten Teppichs verstärkt, auf dem sie mit dem Gesicht lag. Der filzige Bodenbelag strömte ein Aroma aus, als ob er den Gestank und den Dreck von Jahrzehnten in sich aufgesogen hatte.

Das Letzte, an das sich Harley erinnern konnte, waren ein paar Männer des Pinguin gewesen, die ihr aufgelauert und ihre Eskorte aus dem Hinterhalt mit präzisen Kopfschüssen hingerichtet hatten. Der Schlag in den Rücken hatte sie vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht und der darauf folgende Treffer ins Gesicht hatte ihr das Bewusstsein geraubt. Pinguins Männer. Also musste sie sich in der Gewalt des hässlichen Vogels befinden. Kein schöner Gedanke. Er und der Joker waren so etwas wie Todfeinde und wenn sie nun wirklich bei Cobblepot war, war das äußerst unschön.

Mit einem leisen, unterdrücken Stöhnen versuchte sie eine bequemere Position zu finden, in der sie nicht den Dreck des abgewetzten Teppichs einatmete, aber schon alleine der Versuch scheiterte daran, dass nicht nur ihre Handgelenke hinter dem Rücken schmerzhaft eng verschnürt waren, sondern auch ihre Fußgelenke gefesselt waren. Sie spürte den beißenden Schmerz, den die, anscheinend aus Plastik bestehenden, Fesseln auslösten, als sie sich bei jeder Bewegung tiefer ins Fleisch schnitten. Die Schmerzen in Kopf und Rücken taten ihr Übriges dazu, dass sich Harley vorkam, wie eine Schildkröte, die auf ihrem Panzer lag, mit den Beinen zappelte und vollkommen hilflos war. Wohin ihre Stiefel verschwunden waren, wusste wohl nur derjenige, der sie wie ein Päckchen verschnürt hatte.

Instinktiv schloss sie die Augen, als mit einem Mal eine Tür geräuschvoll aufgerissen wurde und das helle Licht von draußen den Raum flutete. Die Tür fiel krachend zurück ins Schloss, doch der Raum blieb taghell erleuchtet.

"Na, Dornröschen? Wieder wach, ja?", hörte sie die schneidende und sehr markante Stimme des Pinguin.

Für einen Moment war sie gewillt, einfach so zu tun, als ob sie immer noch bewusstlos wäre, entschied sich aber dagegen. Cobblepot war zu ihrem Leidwesen nicht gerade auf den Kopf gefallen und würde sie schneller durchschauen, als ihr lieb sein konnte. Also öffnete Harley zaghaft die Augen, was ihre Kopfschmerzen dazu veranlasste, eine weitere schmerzhafte Protestwelle aufgrund des hellen Lichtes der Glühbirne loszutreten.

Direkt vor sich sah sie ein Paar schwarzer, glänzender Herrenschuhe und sie wusste sofort, dass deren Besitzer der Ursprung ihrer miserablen Situation war. Sie versuchte, den Kopf ein wenig anzuheben, um Cobblepot wenigstens wütend ansehen zu können – wahlweise ihn auch zu beschimpfen -, wenn sie schon nicht in der Lage war, ihm zu demonstrieren, was sie von ihrer Entführung hielt, doch auch dieses Mal scheiterte sie kläglich.

Der Pinguin fand die Szene anscheinend extrem belustigend, denn er kicherte auf eine Art und Weise, wie nur er es konnte und sorgte so dafür, dass die Schmerzen hinter ihren Schläfen noch stärker pulsierten. Cobblepot ging in die Knie, packte sie grob am Kinn und zwang ihren Hals zu einer unangenehmen Drehung, die ihre Halswirbel nur widerwillig und mit lautstarkem, knackendem Protest vollführten.

"Ich freue mich sehr, dass du die Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt hast und meiner großzügigen Einladung, die »Iceberg Lounge« zu besuchen, gefolgt bist. Es ist allerdings sehr schade, dass du allein gekommen bist, wo ich doch für deinen Liebhaber", er spuckte dieses Wort so abfällig, wie es ging aus und verdrehte dabei angewidert die Augen, "einen ganz besonders Platz reserviert habe."

Er grinste sie schadenfroh an und ließ dann so abrupt ihr Kinn los, dass ihr Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlug und sie die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste, um nicht vor Schmerzen zu wimmern. Sie wollte ihm auf gar keinen Fall diese Genugtuung geben. Cobblepot schritt langsam um sie herum und kicherte dabei spöttisch, so dass Harley ihm am liebsten eigenhändig den Hals umgedreht und wie ein totes Huhn gerupft hätte. Da ihr aber im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Hände gebunden waren und jede noch so kleine Bewegung starke Schmerzen verursachte, blieb ihr nichts Anderes übrig, als beinahe bewegungslos auf dem schmutzigen Teppich zu verharren und seiner kleinen Ansprache widerwillig zu lauschen.

"Die Sache ist ganz einfach, Quinn", begann der Pinguin wieder zu sprechen, nachdem er sie umrundet hatte und sie selbstgefällig von oben herab anblickte. "Du gibst mir Antworten auf meine Fragen und ich lasse dir dein bedauernswertes Leben als Fußabtreter des Jokers. Wenn du dich allerdings weigerst, dann werde ich andere Saiten aufziehen und du wirst dir wünschen, dass ich dich endlich von deinem Leid erlöse."

"Vergiss es ... Cobblepot", quetschte Harley mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und versuchte ihre Worte so bösartig wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

Im ersten Moment glaubte sie, dem Pinguin hätte es tatsächlich die Sprache verschlagen, doch als sie von einem seiner Gefolgsleute brutal am Oberarm auf die Füße gerissen und ihr dabei fast die Schulter ausgekugelt wurde, war ihr klar, dass Cobblepot keineswegs für Wortspiele zu haben war.

"Jetzt pass mal schön auf, meine Hübsche", sagte der Pinguin mit einem gefährlich drohenden Unterton in der Stimme. "Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir dein Leben noch schlimmer als der Joker zur Hölle mache, dann kooperierst du lieber mit mir! Ich kann sehr ungemütlich werden, wenn man nicht das tut, was ich sage!"

"Nur über meine Leiche!", erwiderte Harley und fing sich daraufhin eine schmerzhafte Ohrfeige von Cobblepot ein.

"Das lässt sich einrichten, meine Liebe", sagte er und musterte sie mit einem hämischen Grinsen. "Deine hässlichen Hyänen habe ich ja schon kalt gemacht und du bist die Nächste!"

Harley riss bei seinen harten Worten die Augen auf und versuchte dem festen Griff des hinter ihr stehenden Handlangers zu entkommen, um Cobblepot dafür bezahlen zu lassen, was er Bud und Lou angetan hatte. Harley hatte schon an dem Tag geahnt, dass den Beiden Etwas zugestoßen sein musste, als sie sich vom Stahlwerk entfernt hatten und nicht mehr aufgetaucht waren.

Doch es blieb wieder nur bei einem kläglichen Versuch, denn kaum, dass der Pinguin seinen Satz beendet hatte, trat ein weiterer Gefolgsmann auf sie zu und drückte ihr ein Tuch vor Mund und Nase. Harley hielt die Luft an, um nicht das Chloroform einzuatmen, doch der Koloss hinter ihr, rammte ihr seine Faust in die Niere, woraufhin sie aufschrie und scharf Luft holte. Der betäubende Effekt des Chloroforms entfaltete fast sofort seine Wirkung und ließ ihren ganzen Körper erschlaffen.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Als Harley Quinn das nächste Mal zu sich kam, hatte sie das Gefühl zu ertrinken. Sie schnappte beinahe panisch nach Luft, was mit dem Knebel in ihrem Mund gar nicht so einfach war, als ihr mehr und mehr Wasser über den Kopf lief. Als sie ein gehässiges Auflachen hörte und der Wasserfluss abrupt aufhörte, riss sie die Augen auf und starrte direkt in das teigige Gesicht von Oswald Cobblepot, der, umkreist von einigen seiner Männer, vor ihr stand und sie angafften wie ein seltenes Tier in einem Zoo. Hinter sich spürte sie eine Bewegung und hörte ein metallisches Klirren.

Sie lag nun nicht mehr auf diesem ekelhaften Teppich, sondern saß auf einem harten, ungepolsterten Stuhl direkt unter einer nackten Glühbirne. Es schien, als ob die Finsternis, die diesen Raum für sich veranschlagte, zu mächtig für das künstliche Licht war, da der Übergang vom Licht in die Dunkelheit einen so starken Kontrast bildete. Was sich außerhalb des Lichtes befand, konnte sie nur erahnen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie sich befand, wie viele Personen anwesend waren oder wie lange sie bewusstlos gewesen war.

"Seht her, meine Herren", begann der Pinguin zu sprechen und machte eine einladende Geste in ihre Richtung. "Vor euch sitzt die berühmt berüchtigte Harley Quinn, besser bekannt als Lustobjekt und Fußabtreter des Jokers!" Ein kollektives Auflachen ging durch die Runde und Harley spürte plötzlich einige schlüpfrige Blicke auf sich ruhen. "Unsere kleine Prinzessin hier hält sich für etwas Besseres und war arrogant und selbstgefällig genug, einfach so durch mein Revier zu stolzieren. Ich denke, wir sollten ihr eine Lektion erteilen, die sie nie wieder vergisst."

Cobblepot drehte Harley den Rücken zu, um mit ausgestreckten Armen den gönnerhaften Applaus seine Gefolgschaft anzunehmen. Als er sich dann wieder zu ihr umdrehte und sich ihr mit langsamen Schritten näherte, bemerkte sie hinter seiner ursprünglichen Position ein kleines blinkendes rotes Lämpchen, was auf sie fast wie ein Leuchtturm in einer sternenklaren Nacht auf ruhiger See wirkte. Erst war ihr nicht klar, was dieses Licht bedeutete, doch als der Pinguin dann ihr gesamtes Sichtfeld einnahm und sie mit einem seltsam zweideutigen Blick betrachtete, fiel ihr ein, dass es sich dabei um eine Video-Aufzeichnung handeln könnte.

"Weißt du, meine Liebe", fing Cobblepot mit einer für ihn untypischen samtweichen Stimme an zu sprechen. "Ich finde es schon sehr erstaunlich, dass du immer noch hier bist." Er grinste schadenfroh. "Du bist nun schon seit zwei Tagen bei mir zu Gast und der Joker hat sich immer noch nicht gerührt. Also entweder bist du zu unbedeutend für ihn, dass er dich noch gar nicht vermisst, oder es ist ihm schlichtweg scheißegal, was mit dir passiert. Womöglich ist er sogar froh, dass du endlich weg bist und ihm nicht mehr auf die Nerven gehst."

Seine Worte hatte er so sorgsam gewählt und ausgesprochen, dass Harley ihn nur sprachlos mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarren konnte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie vom Chloroform betäubt gewesen war, aber sie wusste, dass es bei wiederholter Anwendung durchaus sein konnte, dass sie wirklich bereits zwei volle Tage in Gefangenschaft war. Sie wusste zwar nicht, ob es stimmte, was der Pinguin erzählte, aber seine Worte versetzen ihr einen lähmenden Stich ins Herz.

Eigentlich glaubte sie nicht daran, dass es dem Joker nicht aufgefallen war, dass sie fort war. Und noch weniger glaubte sie daran, dass es ihm egal war, dass sie nicht mehr an seiner Seite war und sich um ihn kümmerte. In seinem Zustand war er kaum in der Lage, sich alleine um den »Industrial District« zu kümmern. Bestimmt war er schon dabei, einen Plan zu schmieden, wie er sie aus den Fängen des Pinguin befreien konnte.

Das spöttische Auflachen von Cobblepot, der sehr genau ihre Mimik beobachtet hatte, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und ließ sie zusammenzucken. Sein Gesicht war so nah an ihrem, dass sie sich selber in der Reflexion seines Monokels beobachten konnte. Hinter ihm grölten seine Männer um die Wette.

"Du weißt, dass ich recht habe, nicht wahr?", fragte der Pinguin. "Er wird dich nicht retten und das weißt du. Du warst ihm schon immer lästig und deine einzige Chance ist es, dich mir anzuschließen. Tu, was ich will, und ich lasse dich am Leben. Tust du es allerdings nicht, werden dir meine Männer zeigen, was es wirklich heißt, Schmerzen zu haben. Sie sind allesamt sehr begierig darauf, dich näher kennen zu lernen. Und sie alle sind schon so lange von ihren Frauen getrennt, dass sie sich mal wieder so richtig austoben müssen."

Panik irrlichterte in Harleys blauen Augen, als sie sich der Tragweite von Cobblepots Worten bewusst wurde. Sie war an einen Stuhl gefesselt, ihrer Waffen beraubt und der Willkür des Pinguin und seine Männer ausgesetzt. Und sie wusste, dass, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschah, sie ihr mehr antaten, als ihr nur ein paar Knochen zu brechen. Sie wollten ihren Willen brechen und das mit allen Methoden, die ihnen zu Verfügung standen.

Harley schluckte den Kloß, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, nur schwer hinunter, als der Pinguin von ihr abließ, sich zu seinen Männern umdrehte und verkündete: "Ihr dürft euch jetzt gerne ein wenig mit ihr amüsieren, aber passt auf, dass ihr Alles auf Band habt. Vielleicht können wir den Joker ja so dazu motivieren, uns einen Besuch abzustatten."


	4. Kapitel 03 - Wer hier die Hosen anhat ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für die Anfangsszene habe ich einen Teil des Arkham City Comics "A Night on the Town" verwendet. Ich fand die Szene so perfekt, dass ich sie mir hätte nicht besser ausdenken können. Ich habe es nur ausformuliert. So können sich hoffentlich auch die Leser, die den Comic nicht kennen, ein Bild von der Szene machen. Aus zweieinhalb Comic-Seiten habe ich tatsächlich über 1.700 Worte gemacht.
> 
> Ihr wollt Mäuschen beim Joker spielen? -> http://linkpin.de/n1tclv

Genervt, frustriert und gelangweilt versuchte der Joker vergeblich eine bequemere Position auf der quietschenden und äußerst harten Metallpritsche zu finden. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht etwas nach rechts und dann etwas nach links, wippte dabei rhythmisch mit den Augenbrauen, doch die schon etwas altersschwache Untersuchungsliege auf Rädern blieb unnachgiebig unangenehm. Bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung, die er machte - und dabei ein Gesicht machte, als würde er auf glühenden Kohlen sitzen -, während er mit entblößtem Oberkörper auf der Pritsche saß, fabrizierte das Metall ein erbärmlich quietschendes Geräusch. Wäre die Liege ein Hund gewesen, hätte er ihr schon längst den Gnadenschuss gesetzt.

"Ich bin Ihnen wirklich ausgesprochen dankbar, Doc ...", sagte der Joker mit vor Ironie tropfender Stimme und versuchte dabei, so unschuldig wie möglich auszusehen. Er platzierte beide Hände neben sich, spürte die erstaunlich glatte Oberfläche des kühlen Aluminiums und musste sich schwerfällig abstützen, als ihn ein Hustenanfall durchschüttelte, der seine Worte nicht halb so höhnisch klingen ließ, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte. Dabei waren seine Worte eigentlich gar nicht boshaft, doch der sarkastische Unterton, der für ihn schon zur Normalität gehörte, ließ Jedem, der seinen Worten – egal ob freiwillig oder unfreiwillig – lauschte, einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken kriechen.

"Sie ahnen gar nicht, wie schwer es hier ist, einen Arzt zu finden, der Hausbesuche macht ..." Wieder musste er husten und das Geräusch seiner kranken Lungen, die ihn wie eine alte Dampflok keuchen und schnaufen ließen, war beinahe schlimmer, als seine gehässigen Kommentare. Ein wenig angewidert verzog er das Gesicht, als ihm das nicht vorgewärmte Bruststück eines Stethoskops auf den nackten Oberkörper gedrückt wurde. Der Joker beobachtete mit einer skeptisch angehobenen Augenbraue den vor ihm und der Liege stehenden Mann im weißen, etwas schmuddelig wirkenden Kittel dabei, wie er ihm Lungen und Herz abhörte.

"Aber ich war brav, Doc", plaudere der Joker munter weiter, als würde er sich nicht in einer medizinischen Untersuchung befinden, sondern Kaffee-Klatsch mit seinem besten Freund halten. "Ich habe immer meine Vitamine genommen und auch meine Übungen gemacht. Aber das Wichtigste ..." Er machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause, um seinen nachfolgenden Worten mehr Wirkung zu verleihen. "Vor allem habe ich versucht, eine positive Haltung zu bewahren!" Er betonte das Wort »positiv« mit so viel Ausdruck, dass der Arzt zusammenzuckte und erschrocken das Stethoskop wegzog. Ein triumphierendes und doch diabolisch wirkendes Grinsen schlich sich auf die Lippen des Jokers.

Er lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne, immer noch mit diesem Grinsen, das nichts Gutes verhieß und näherte sich mit dem Gesicht der pausbäckigen, teigigen Visage des Arztes, dessen Kittel unter erheblicher Spannung stand, obwohl er nicht einmal zugeknöpft war. Der dunkelhaarige Mann, der die Vierzig schon vor einiger Zeit überschritten hatte, zuckte erschrocken zurück und hätte fast das Stethoskop fallen lassen. Das Grinsen des Jokers wurde breiter und in seinen Augen funkelte es amüsiert.

Die nackte Angst in den Augen des Arztes war überdeutlich erkennbar und erheiterte den Joker ungemein. Selbst Personen, die keine Übung darin hatten, emotionale Zustände anhand von Gestik und Mimik zu bestimmen, hätten die Angst sehen und fühlen können. Das Gefühl der existenziellen Furcht war praktisch greifbar und erfüllte den schäbigen, nur notdürftig zu einem Behandlungszimmer umgebauten Raum bis in die kleinsten Ecken und Winkel. Irgendwo tropfte in unregelmäßigen Abständen ein undichter Wasserhahn. Dieses Geräusch war in diesem Moment so prägnant, dass sich dem Mediziner die Nackenhaare aufstellten.

Ein erschrockenes "Hmpf!" entkam der Kehle des korpulenten Arztes, was das teuflische Grinsen des Jokers noch breiter werden ließ. Der Mann, dem der Angstschweiß in dicken Tropfen von der Stirn perlte, hatte ein Stück Klebeband, in dem Gewebefasern eingearbeitet waren und das umgangssprachlich auch als Panzertape gezeichnet wurde, fest vor dem Mund geklebt und war so nicht in der Lage, sich verständlich zu artikulieren.

"Was sagen Sie, Doc?", fragte der Joker und seine Stimme nahm einen ironischen Unterton an, der nicht so richtig zu seinem kindlichen Gesichtsausdruck passen wollte. Doch trotzdem schaffte er es mit einer spielerischen Einfachheit, diese Gratwandung zu meistern und seinem Gegenüber mit diesem starken Kontrast noch mehr Angst einzujagen. Es bereitete dem Joker ein diebisches Vergnügen, anderen Menschen nur durch seine bloße Anwesenheit in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. "Wissen Sie, ich bin nicht sehr versiert in der medizinischen Fachsprache", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme, ehe seine Hand vorschnellte und mit einem kräftigen Ruck das Klebeband vom Mund des Arztes abriss, an dem einige Bartstoppeln seines Drei-Tage-Bartes hängen blieben.

"Bitte!", keuchte der Arzt erschrocken und griff sich mit einer Hand, die genauso wie ihr Gegenstück in einmal verwendbaren weißen Latexhandschuhen steckte, an den Mund, dessen Haut durch die rabiate Entfernung des Klebebandes wie Feuer brannte. "Ich habe Alles getan, was Sie mir gesagt haben! Lassen Sie mich gehen!" Panik irrlichterte in den Augen des Mannes, dessen Hoffnung, seine Familie wieder zu sehen, mit jedem Tag, den er im Stahlwerk von »Arkham City« verbringen musste, mehr und mehr schwand.

Er gehörte eigentlich zum medizinischen Personal, welches freiwillig in »Arkham City« arbeitete, um wenigstens ein Minimum an ärztlicher Betreuung für die Insassen zu gewährleisten. Vor drei Tagen, nach dem Ende seiner Schicht, als er auf dem Weg war, »Arkham City« zu verlassen, wurde er brutal von hinten niedergeschlagen und verlor das Bewusstsein. Als er mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen wieder zu sich kam, befand er sich mit Handschellen an ein Heizungsrohr gekettet und einem Knebel im Mund im Stahlwerk wieder. Der Joker stand vor ihm, sah selbstgefällig auf ihn herab und informierte ihn darüber, dass er ab sofort für seine Gesundheit verantwortlich war.

"Aber gewiss doch, mein Lieber", erwiderte der Joker mit sanfter, ruhiger Stimme, aber in seinen Augen funkelte der Wahnsinn. "Immer mit der Ruhe. Zuerst müssen Sie mir eine Diagnose geben." Er lächelte, doch dieses Lächeln konnte seine Augen nicht erreichen.

"Es gibt keine Veränderung in Ihrem Zustand", antwortete der Arzt hastig und fuhr sich fahrig durch sein langsam lichter werdendes Haar. "Das von Ihrem Körper aufgenommene TITAN lässt Sie immer noch mutieren und destabilisiert alle lebenswichtigen Organe." Er sprach, ohne Luft zu holen und stolperte dabei fast über seine eigenen Worte. Er hoffte inständig, dass er nun endlich gehen durfte und betete stumm zu Gott, dass er diesen verrückten Clown nie wieder sehen musste. Dass er diesen Wunsch noch bereuen würde, ahnte er zu diesem Moment noch nicht.

"Hm ...", murmelte der Joker und fuhr sich mit einer Hand nachdenklich über das Kinn. Erst schien es, als ob er durch den Arzt hindurch sah, doch schon im nächsten Moment fixierten seine grünen Augen das Gesicht seines Gegenübers, der daraufhin erschrocken zusammenzuckte. "Ist echt schwer, nach so einer Nachricht fröhlich zu sein." Sein Lächeln wuchs zu einem spöttischen Grinsen heran. "Dennoch werde ich daran festhalten, dass das Glas halbvoll und nicht halbleer ist."

Der Joker sprang schwungvoll von der Liege, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und ließ den Kopf kreisen, als wollte er Lockerungsübungen machen und seine steifen Muskeln entspannen. Seine Halswirbel, die nicht mit der nach vorn gebeugten sitzenden Haltung, in der er die Untersuchung hatte über sich ergehen lassen, einverstanden waren, knackten beängstigend laut. Er drückte den Rücken durch, machte ein Hohlkreuz und streckte das Kinn in Richtung Decke. Bei dieser Haltung traten seine Rippen noch mehr zum Vorschein, als sie es ohnehin schon taten.

Seit er sich die TITAN-Überdosis zugezogen hatte, hatte er mehrere Kilo an Gewicht verloren – mehr Gewicht, als gut für ihn war. Das Gift zehrte an seinem sowieso schon hageren Körper, doch mittlerweile war er erschreckend dünn geworden. Harley setzte ihm zwar mehrmals täglich kalorienreiche Kost vor, doch häufig war er nicht in der Lage, sie auch längere Zeit bei sich zu behalten, da das TITAN ihm wortwörtlich auf den Magen schlug. Schlüsselbein und Hüftknochen stachen ebenfalls mehr als deutlich unter seiner extrem blassen Haut, die sich merklich über seinen Knochen spannte, hervor.

"Hoffentlich waren Sie wenigstens in der Lage, dass Toxin aus meinen Blutproben zu isolieren ..." Der Joker drehte sich zu dem Arzt um, der sofort wieder zusammenzuckte, und betrachtete ihn skeptisch. Er wusste, dass er den Mann alleine mit einem scharfen Blick in Angst und Schrecken versetzen konnte und er genoss dieses Machtgefühl.

"Ja. Ich war gerade damit fertig, als Ihre Männer kamen und mich hierher brachten", erwiderte der Mann im Kittel schnell, hob von seinem kleinen Erfolg ermutigt den Kopf und reichte dem Joker eine kleine Schachtel in der Größe eine Brillenetuis. "Seien Sie vorsichtig damit! Nur ein Tropfen dieses Giftes und ...", sprach er eine Warnung aus, die bei seinem Gesprächspartner allerdings auf taube Ohren stieß.

Der Joker entriss dem Arzt zu dessen Überraschung das Etui mit einem erstaunlichen Enthusiasmus und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Er klappte die Schachtel auf und betrachtete mit einem fast schon gierigen Blick die Phiole, deren giftgrüner Inhalt schwach das Licht der Glühbirne reflektierte und das flüssige Gift noch gefährlicher und unheimlicher wirken ließ. "Oh, glauben Sie mir, Doc", murmelte der Joker mit fest zusammengepressten Kiefern. "Ich bin mir sehr wohl der Auswirkungen bewusst ..." Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und ließ dabei ein Geräusch in seiner Kehle rollen, was an das leise, aber bedrohliche Knurren eines Hundes erinnerte.

Eilig hob der Arzt abwehrend seine Hände, während ihm erneut der Angstschweiß auf der Stirn ausbrach. "Ich wollte damit nicht andeuten ...", sagte er hastig. Er wollte den Joker auf gar keinen Fall mit ein paar unbedacht gesagten Worten provozieren. Er kannte schließlich nur zu gut, zu was der schlaksige Mann, der ihn um einen ganzen Kopf überragte, fähig war und er wollte es um jeden Preis vermeiden, selbst davon betroffen zu sein. Er konnte eigentlich nur noch darauf hoffen, dass der Joker sein Wort hielt und ihn wirklich gehen ließ.

"Doc ...", sagte der Joker mit einem versöhnlichen Tonfall und lächelte den Arzt auf eine Art an, die dem beleibten Mann das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. "Sie müssen doch nicht so nervös sein ..." Sein Grinsen wurde ein Stück breiter, als er anhand der Mimik seines Gegenübers feststellte, wie nervös der Arzt tatsächlich war.

Der Joker griff in aller Seelenruhe nach seiner Frackjacke, die dieselbe auffällig violette Farbe und die hellvioletten Nadelstreifen besaß wie seine Hose und warf sie sich locker über die Schulter. Er trat auf den Arzt zu, dem bei einem heftigen Schlucken der Adamsapfel auf und ab tanzte, legte ihm wie einem alten Freund einen knochigen Arm um die Schultern, griff sich im Vorbeigehen seinen Gehstock und schlenderte mit ihm auf den Gang, der dem Untersuchungsraum folgte. "Wir brauchen schließlich qualifizierte Ärzte, um die Leiden in »Arkham City« zu lindern ..."

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Erschöpft, aber mit bester Laune, erreichte der Joker sein Ziel: Das Büro des ehemaligen Leiters des noch ehemaligeren Stahlwerkes, was er zu seinem eigenen Reich umfunktioniert hatte. Der Gang, dem er folgte, hatte auf einer Seite ein Metallgerüst, in dem Glasscheiben eingelassen waren, die teilweise fehlten oder kaputt waren, so dass er im Vorbeigehen einen Blick in die riesige Fertigungshalle werfen konnte, in der einige seiner Männer einen Plausch hielten. Er hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz, dass er diesen faulen Typen mal ordentlich die Meinung sagen würde. Sie waren hier, um für ihn zu arbeiten und nicht um ein Kaffeekränzchen zu veranstalten.

Nachdem er die Glaswand passiert hatte, blieb er stehen, stütze sich schwerfällig auf seinen Gehstock, atmete tief durch und zupfte aus reiner Gewohnheit an seiner Frackjacke herum, die er sich auf dem Weg hierher angezogen, aber nicht geschlossen hatte. Bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten, in denen er Gefahr lief, von seinen Handlangern gesehen zu werden, richtete er sich immer zu seiner vollen Größe auf und demonstrierte ihnen so, dass er bei Weitem nicht so angeschlagen war, wie es die Gerüchte vermuten ließen. Zwar wusste er selbst nur zu gut, wie es um seine Gesundheit bestellt war, aber er wollte seine Leute unbedingt in dem Glauben lassen, dass es ihm gut ging und er immer noch gefährlich war.

Dank seiner überall im Stahlwerk angebrachten Abhöreinrichtungen hatte er schon so manches Gespräch seiner Männer aufschnappen können, die sich darüber unterhielten, wie lange er es noch machte und ob es besser war, sich jetzt schon einen neuen Arbeitgeber zu suchen oder noch so lange zu warten, bis er endlich unter der Erde war. Jedes Mal, wenn ihm solche Worte zu Ohren kamen, war er fester denn je entschlossen, dieses verdammte Heilmittel für das von Doktor Penelope Young entwickelte TITAN zu bekommen. Und wenn er es hatte, dann hatten seine Handlager hoffentlich ihr Testament gemacht.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich merklich bei dem Gedanken, dass diese nichtsnutzige Bande, die er hier durchfütterte, sich anscheinend nicht der Tatsache bewusst war, für wen sie eigentlich arbeiteten! Er war der Joker, verdammt noch mal! Sie sollten gefälligst mehr Respekt vor ihm haben, stocksteif und zitternd dastehen, wenn er an ihnen vorbei ging und vor Angst stottern, wenn er das Wort an sie richtete!

Er stampfte wütend mit dem Gehstock auf und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Dieses Verhalten konnte und durfte er nicht tolerieren. Wie würde er sonst dastehen, wenn er sich von seinen eigenen Leuten auf der Nase herum tanzen ließ und ihnen bei ihrem bunten Treiben keinen Einhalt gebot? Noch war er hier der Boss und er würde den Teufel tun, und sich das noch lange gefallen lassen! Er hatte hier das Sagen und potenzielle Überläufer würde er auf gar keinen Fall in seinen Reihen dulden!

Es gab mehr als genug Verrückte auf den Straßen von »Arkham City«, die sich ihm nur zu gerne anschließen würde. Und es täte ihm bestimmt nicht leid, wenn ein paar dieser Dumpfbacken, die das Privileg hatten, seine Clownsmasken tragen zu dürfen, überraschend einen kleinen Unfall am Schmelzofen hätten. Auch wenn es den Anschein hatte, hatte er seine hauseigene Achterbahn schließlich nicht nur zu seinem privaten Vergnügen.

Ein amüsiertes Glucksen verließ seine Kehle und ein vergnügliches Grinsen erhellte sein Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, wie diese Idioten voller Panik schreien würden, wenn sie bemerkten, wohin die Achterbahn sie führte. Als er sich die Szene in Gedanken weiter ausmalte, brach der Joker in schallendes Gelächter aus, welches an den kahlen Wänden reflektiert wurde und sein Büro, sowie die Fertigungshalle mit einem sich selbst überlagernden Echo erfüllte.

Das Lachen verging ihm aber schnell, als sich ein neuer Hustenreiz ankündigte und seine Lungen nur noch unter Protest ihre Arbeit verrichteten. Schnaufend hielt er sich eine Hand an den Brustkorb und musste sich dazu zwingen, sich zu beruhigen. Er durfte sich nicht mehr so viel aufregen, denn das würde das Fortschreiten seiner Krankheit begünstigen. Er musste die Ruhe in Person sein, wenn er noch so lange leben wollte, bis er endlich ein Heilmittel gefunden hatte. Der Joker setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und ging zielstrebig, aber gelassen in sein Büro.

Es gab nur zwei Wege, sein Büro zu betreten. Zum Einen gab es den Gang, durch den er eben noch gelaufen war und der in einer großen, stabilen Metalltür endete. Und zum Anderen gab es die halsbrecherische Möglichkeit, durch das riesige Loch in der Wand – das zwar Türen hatte, aber trotzdem immer offen stand – zur Fertigungshalle zu kommen. Als das Stahlwerk noch zu seinem eigentlich Zweck verwendet wurde, gab es an dieser Stelle eine stabile Holztreppe, aber die hatte der Joker frühzeitig entsorgen lassen. Er mochte keinen unangekündigten Besuch und so konnte er es erfolgreich unterbinden, dass die Idioten, die für ihn arbeiteten, ihn ständig wegen irgendwelcher Kleinigkeiten belästigten. Aber das Loch in der Wand war hervorragend dafür geeignet, Befehle nach unten zu brüllen.

Seufzend umrundete der Joker seinen wuchtigen Schreibtisch, der auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte und lehnte den Gehstock dagegen. Er war aus massiver Eiche gefertigt und stand auf vier, ebenfalls aus Massivholz bestehenden, Beinen, um die sich elegant anmutende hölzerne Verzierungen wie Lianen nach oben rankten. Früher einmal musste dieser Tisch ein kleines Vermögen gekostet haben, doch mittlerweile sah man ihm das Alter an und eigentlich war der Schreibtisch ein Fall für das Sägewerk. Doch der Joker mochte diesen Tisch. Er war von der Vergangenheit gezeichnet, aber er war noch lange nicht am Ende.

Er lies sich schwer in den Drehsessel fallen, dessen Polster verschlissen und abgewetzt waren, aber dennoch einen nicht zu verachteten Sitzkomfort ermöglichten. Natürlich war er bei Weitem nicht so bequem wie sein mit braunem Leder bezogener Polstersessel, der in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke stand, doch zum Arbeiten war er gerade gut genug. Der Joker warf einen Blick auf die fast schon antik wirkende Standuhr, deren Pendel rhythmisch im Takt der verstreichenden Sekunden nach links und rechts schwang.

Es waren bereits etwas mehr als drei Stunden vergangen, seit er seine bessere Hälfte für einen kleinen Auftrag nach »Park Row« geschickt hatte. Sie musste inzwischen schon längst wieder da sein. Der Weg durch die U-Bahn-Tunnel war relativ schnell und ungefährlich zu bewältigen und die Angelegenheit im Revier von Two-Face sollte ebenfalls kein großes Problem darstellen. Dent war sowieso nicht der Klügste hier in »Arkham City« und er würde es nicht einmal bemerken, dass Harley sich in seinem Gebiet herum trieb.

Allerdings fragte er sich schon, wo sie steckte. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass sie vor dem Untersuchungszimmer auf ihn wartete und sofort über seinen Gesundheitszustand auf den aktuellsten Stand gebracht werden wollte – so wie immer. Vor einiger Zeit erst hatte er ihr verboten, während der Untersuchungen anwesend zu sein, da sie mit ihrer forschen Art und dem unbändigen Drang, ihm helfen zu wollen, die Ärzte nur unnötig nervös machte. Er wollte aber, dass sie ihre Arbeit ordentlich taten und nicht die ganze Zeit panisch waren, weil sie so erpicht darauf war, nicht von seiner Seite zu weichen.

Ein wenig missmutig drückte er auf einen der Knöpfe auf der Kommunikationsanlage, durch die er mit sämtlichen Kontrollpunkten innerhalb des »Industrial Districts« verbunden war und so mit seinen Männern kommunizieren konnte, ohne sein Büro verlassen zu müssen. "Harley ...", sagte er mit einem genervt-freundlichen Unterton in der Stimme, nachdem die Anlage ihm mittels eines akustischen Signals bestätigt hatte, dass die Verbindung stand. "Ich will, dass du sofort deinen Hintern in mein Büro bewegst!" Er drückte erneut den Knopf und beendete damit die Verbindung.

Für einige Sekunden klopfte er mit den Fingern auf dem Schreibtisch herum, ehe er so schwungvoll aufstand, dass die Rückenlehne des schon etwas maroden Drehsessels an die vertäfelte Wand hinter ihm knallte. Der Joker begann erst mit ruhigen Schritten in seinem Büro herum zu tigern, doch schnell wurden seine Schritte hektischer und unruhiger. Er mochte es ganz und gar nicht, wenn etwas nicht so lief, wie er es gern hätte. Und die Tatsache, dass Harley schon vor über einer Stunde hätte wieder da sein sollen, machte ihn wütend.

Er kannte ihre Neigung, viel zu reden nur zu gut und vermutlich hatte sie sich mal wieder irgendwo festgequatscht. Am Ende war sie Poison Ivy und Catwoman über den Weg gelaufen und die drei Grazien machten im Stadtpark von »Arkham City« ein Picknick. Und wenn dem wirklich so war, dann konnte Harley sich auf eine Standpauke gefasst machen, die sich gewaschen hatte!

Er, der Joker, war der »Clown Prince of Crime« und er erwartete, dass man seinen Befehlen ohne Widerrede gehorchte. Eigentlich war Harley sehr folgsam, doch anscheinend war er in letzter Zeit viel zu nachlässig mit ihr umgegangen. Es wurde wirklich höchste Zeit, dass er andere Saiten aufzog und ihr ein für alle Mal klar machte, wer hier die Hosen anhatte!

Die Minuten vergingen qualvoll langsam und in der Stille seines Büros hatte der Joker das Gefühl, dass jede tickende Schwingung des Pendels der Standuhr immer lauter wurde. Wo zum Teufel steckte Harley? Sie hätte seinem Aufruf schon längst gefolgt sein müssen. Auf Nichts und Niemanden war heutzutage noch Verlass! Alles musste man selber machen, wenn es anständig funktionieren sollte!

Er verzog grimmig das Gesicht und griff nach seinem Gehstock, auf den er nicht mehr verzichten wollte. Entweder schlenderte er mit dem Gehstock durch sein Stahlwerk oder er hatte morgen nicht genügend Kraft, um aus eigener Kraft zu laufen und war wieder auf den Rollstuhl, der in einer Ecke stand und Staub ansetzte, angewiesen, wenn er jetzt auf den Stock verzichtete.


	5. Kapitel 04 - Das bedeutet Krieg!

Sein erster Weg, nachdem er das Büro verlassen hatte, führte den Joker durch labyrinthartige Gänge direkt zu seinen privaten Räumlichkeiten, die er sich mit Harley teilte. Sie kümmerte sich ja wirklich rührend um ihn, doch je mehr sie ihm auf der Pelle hockte, desto mehr nervte es ihn. Es war ja schön und gut, dass er in Harley seine persönliche Krankenschwester gefunden hatte, aber mit ihrer Fürsorge trieb sie es manchmal einfach zu weit. Sie achtete penibel darauf, dass er genügend Ruhe bekam, regelmäßig Nahrung zu sich nahm und hielt so gut es ging jeglichen Stress von ihm ab.

Er fühlte sich allerdings dabei irgendwie vom Geschehen um ihn herum ausgeblendet und wurde den Gedanken einfach nicht los, dass sie die Macht über sein Reich an sich reißen wollte. Zwar wusste er, dass es Harley eigentlich nur gut mit ihm meinte und wollte, dass er wieder zu Kräften kam, weswegen sie zusätzlich zu seiner Pflege die Leitung seiner Organisation übernommen hatte, aber der Gedanke, dass er sich dabei machtlos und überflüssig fühlte, nagte an ihm. Vielleicht wurde er mittlerweile auch einfach nur paranoid.

Die höchst privaten Räumlichkeiten des Jokers, tief im Herzen des Stahlwerkes, beschränkten sich auf drei Zimmer, die Niemand außer ihm selbst und Harley Quinn betreten durften. Wer es doch wagen sollte, würde nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Schmelzofen machen dürfen. Dieser Fall war zwar bislang noch nicht eingetreten, aber der Joker war schließlich auf Alles vorbereitet.

In diesem Appartement hatte früher einmal der Geschäftsführer von »Sionis Industries« gelebt und es waren die mit Abstand annehmbarsten Räume, die man im ganzen Stahlwerk finden konnte. Demnach war es nur selbstverständlich, dass der Joker diese Zimmer sofort zu seinem persönlichen Eigentum erklärte, kaum, dass er das Stahlwerk zum ersten Mal inspiziert hatte.

Um das Appartement zu erreichen, musste man mehrere Treppen, die eher Baugerüsten ähnelten, erklimmen – um dann vor einer sehr robust wirkenden Stahltür zu stehen. Hatte man die Stahltür passiert, fand man sich in einem großzügig geschnittenen Wohnraum wieder, der durch die raumhohen schmutzigen Fenster und die dunklen Vorhänge düster und wenig einladend wirkte. In der rechten Seite des Raumes, versteckt hinter einer Spanischen Wand, gelangte man durch eine Tür in ein komfortables Badezimmer, dessen Wasserhähne – im Gegenzug zu vielen anderen Vertretern dieser Gattung im Stahlwerk – tadellos funktionierten. Auf der linken Seite des Raumes führte eine schmale und knarrende Holztreppe in das obere Stockwerk, wo das Schlafzimmer untergebracht war.

Genau dorthin war der Joker unterwegs, da er nicht vor hatte, den Rest des Tages nur in Hose und Frackjacke herum zu wandern. Zielstrebig ging er zu einer morschen Kommode gegenüber dem grotesk anmutenden Bett, bei dem er sich jedes Mal fragte, wie man dieses Monstrum überhaupt hier hinein bekommen hatte, warf im Vorbeigehen seinen Gehstock auf die fleckige Daunendecke und fischte ein zweireihiges gelbes Hemd und eine grüne Fliege aus einer der Schubladen der Kommode hervor. Er entledigte sich der Frackjacke, schlüpfte in das Hemd und band sich mit geschickten Händen die Fliege um.

Bevor er erneut die Frackjacke anlegte, betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild in dem aufwendig verzierten und verschnörkelten Spiegel, der schon seit Jahr und Tag über der Kommode hing und ein wenig angelaufen war. Auch an ihm hatte der Zahn der Zeit genagt. Das Bild, welches der Joker im Spiegel sah, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

Man konnte auf den ersten Blick erkennen, dass er in den letzten Wochen einiges an Gewicht verloren hatte. Die Wangenknochen und der Unterkiefer stachen deutlich in seinem hageren Gesicht hervor und ließen sein auch so schon erschreckendes Grinsen noch befremdlicher wirken. Seine weiße Haut wirkte noch fahler und blasser, als ohnehin schon und ließ ihn dadurch noch kränker aussehen. Die schwarze Farbe, die seine Augen umrahmte, konnte nicht darüber hinweg täuschen, dass die Augen tief in ihren Höhlen lagen.

Wenn der Joker bei einer dieser seltenen Gelegenheiten wirklich einmal die Möglichkeit nutzte, in einen Spiegel zu sehen, kam er sich selbst vor wie ein Toter, der seinem Grab entstiegen war und nun als Zombie herum lief. Zwar war er noch am Leben, aber sein Spiegelbild zeigte ihm überdeutlich, wie es um ihn bestellt war. Aller paar Tage fand er neue Entzündungsherde auf seiner Haut, die sich in Bläschen und Pusteln manifestierten. Bislang beschränkten sich diese Hautveränderungen auf die Körperregionen, die er unter seiner Kleidung verstecken konnte, doch der Joker wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sich die ersten Blasen auf seinem Gesicht bildeten.

Seufzend rieb sich der Joker mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über den Nasenrücken. Es hatte schon seinen Grund, warum er in letzter Zeit spiegelnde Oberflächen mied. Sie führten ihm auf eine sehr erbarmungslose Art und Weise seine eigene Sterblichkeit vor Augen. Und das war eine Tatsache, über die er lieber nicht nachdenken wollte.

Mit einem grimmigen Blick riss sich der Joker letztendlich von seinem Spiegelbild los, schlüpfte in seine Frackjacke und griff nach seinem Gehstock. Es war jetzt nicht die Zeit, in Selbstmitleid zu baden. Er hatte jetzt noch einen wichtigen Termin, den er auf keinen Fall versäumen wollte.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Der Joker saß in seinem braunen abgewetzten Ledersessel und starrte gedankenverloren in die Ferne. Der Sessel stand so, dass die Lehne in die Raummitte seines Büros zeigte und sich vor ihm die große Fensterfront erstreckte. An schönen sonnigen Tagen konnte man von hier aus fast bis zum Polizeirevier des GCPD sehen, in dem Mr. Freeze sein Labor eingerichtet hatte.

Bei den momentan vorherrschenden Wetterbedingungen außerhalb des Stahlwerkes war der Blick nach draußen allerdings recht unspektakulär. Das trübe, fast schon britische Wetter spiegelte auf eine sehr eindrucksvolle Art und Weise die Stimmung und das Leben innerhalb der Mauern von »Arkham City« wider. Außerdem waren die einzelnen Fensterscheiben, die in einem Skelett aus Metall steckten und fast eine komplette Seite des Büros einnahmen, teilweise mit einer so dicken Schicht aus Staub und Dreck bedeckt, dass man nicht hindurch sehen konnte.

Aber das Alles war dem Joker momentan herzlich egal. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich in Gedanken auszumalen, was er mit Harley anstellen würde, sobald sie wieder da war. Sie hatte auf jeden Fall mit einer ordentlichen Standpauke zu rechnen, schließlich blieb sie unerlaubt der Truppe fern und so etwas wurde selbst beim Militär mit einer harten disziplinarischen Maßnahme geahndet.

Der Joker rutschte ein wenig auf seinem Sessel herum, um eine bequemere Position zu finden, doch allein die Tatsache, dass sein linker Arm mit einem Infusionsbeutel verbunden war, der hoch über seinem Kopf an einem Infusionsständer hing, erschwerte es ihm deutlich, sich großartig zu bewegen. Die Einstichstelle in seiner Armbeuge, dort wo der Venenkatheter lag, juckte und am liebsten hätte er ihn rausgerissen. Doch er musste so lange hier ausharren, bis der Infusionsbeutel leer und die komplette Glukoselösung in seinem Blutkreislauf war.

Mit einem Blick nach oben stellte der Joker fest, dass mittlerweile schon die halbe Lösung durchgelaufen war. Er atmete tief durch und hoffte, dass die restliche Infusion schneller lief. Es hatte ihn geschlagene zehn Minuten seiner wertvollen Zeit gekostet, sich die Flexüle selber zu legen. Harley hatte ihm zwar schon mehrfach gezeigt, wie er sich selber eine Infusion verabreichen konnte, doch bei ihr ging das Alles irgendwie schneller und einfacher. Gut, es war nicht weiter verwunderlich, da sie sonst mit dem Infusionsbesteck hantierte und als Ärztin jahrelange Erfahrung damit hatte.

Frustriert stützte der Joker seinen Kopf mit einer Hand ab und starrte ins Leere. Er hasste es, wenn er untätig herum sitzen musste, wo es noch so viel zu planen und zu erledigen gab. Er wusste Besseres mit seiner Zeit anzufangen, als hier in seinem Büro herumzusitzen und einer Infusion dabei zuzusehen, wie die Flüssigkeit langsam in seinem ausgemergelten Körper verschwand.

Fast jeden Tag verbrachte er eine knappe halbe Stunde damit, wie gefesselt in diesem Sessel zu sitzen und Däumchen zu drehen. Heute war es eine Infusion, morgen stand wieder eine Bluttransfusion auf dem Plan. Alleine bei dem Gedanken kräuselten sich ihm die Fußnägel. Wenn es seinen körperlichen Verfall nicht deutlich verlangsamen würde, würde er sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen wehren, fremdes Blut in seinem Körper zu haben.

Mit einem erneuten Blick auf den Infusionsbeutel stellte der Joker erleichtert fest, dass die Flüssigkeit fast komplett durchgelaufen war. Nur noch wenige Milliliter und dann konnte er sich wieder frei bewegen.

Ein Räuspern hinter ihm riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Was?", bluffte der Joker die Person an, die er von seinem Standpunkt aus nicht sehen konnte, bei der es sich aber zweifellos um einen seiner Handlanger handeln musste.

"Ähm ... Boss?", sagte der Mann mit fragendem Unterton in der Stimme, dessen Name dem Joker nicht einfiel und der ihm eigentlich auch vollkommen egal war. "Wir haben eine Nachricht vom Pinguin bekommen."

Erstaunt hob der Joker eine Augenbraue. "Was will denn das alte Schnabeltier von mir?", fragte er und nestelte an dem Pflaster herum, welches die Flexüle an Ort und Stelle hielt.

"Wir haben gerade draußen ein Videoband auf der Straße gefunden. Als Absender ist ein Pinguin-Aufkleber drauf", erwiderte der Mann, was den Joker dazu animierte, sich den lästigen Venenkatheder einfach mit einem Ruck rauszuziehen.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Unschlüssig drehte der Joker das Videoband in seiner Hand hin und her. Er hatte ein verdammt mieses Gefühl bei der Sache und konnte sich noch nicht so richtig dazu überwinden, es sich anzusehen. Er konnte sich schon denken, was auf dem Band zu sehen war. Eine von Cobblepots hochtrabenden Reden, mit denen er sich im Asylum schon so manches Mal eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel eingefangen hatte.

Der Joker hob eine Augenbraue an und besah sich das Videoband mit skeptischem Blick. Wie zum Teufel kam das Vogelhirn nur auf die Idee, noch so eine antiquarische Technik wie VHS zu verwenden, wo es doch so viel bessere Möglichkeiten gab, Videoaufzeichnungen zu machen. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass die Überwachungskameras der »Iceberg Lounge« immer noch auf dem alten analogen Standard des VHS liefen, da Cobblepot viel zu geizig war, seine Sicherheitstechnik aufzurüsten.

Das Videoband selber steckte in einer Kunststoff-Hülle. Sie hatte einige Kratzer abbekommen, als sie eher unsanft auf einer Straße im »Industrial District« landete, nachdem sie offenbar von einem erhöhten Standpunkt aus über den Zaun geworfen worden war.

Der Joker seufzte und fragte sich, wo er jetzt so schnell ein Abspielgerät herbekommen sollte. Er warf die Videokassette auf seinen Schreibtisch, stand auf und ging zur Wandöffnung seines Büros. "Ich will augenblicklich einen Videorekorder in meinem Büro haben!", rief er einer Gruppe seiner Handlanger zu. "Wo ihr so ein Teil herbekommt ist mir scheißegal!"

Mit sich selbst zufrieden setzte er sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch, lehnte sich zurück und legte die Beine auf den Tisch. Jetzt hieß es warten. Derjenige, der es schaffte, ihm einen funktionierenden Videorekorder zu bringen, würde am Leben bleiben. Für die anderen hingegen hatte er keine Verwendung mehr.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Erst war auf dem Bildschirm nur graues Rauschen zu sehen. Nach einigen Sekunden erschien dann Oswald Cobblepot höchstpersönlich. Er saß hinter seinem protzigen Schreibtisch in seinem Büro in der »Iceberg Lounge«. Der Joker kannte das Büro, da er vor ein paar Jahren mal Geschäfte mit dem Pinguin gemacht hatte. Cobblepot sah direkt in die Kamera, die anscheinend unmittelbar vor dem Schreibtisch stand, und verzog sein hässliches Gesicht zu einer spöttischen Grimasse.

"Joker, mein Freund ...", begann der Pinguin zu sprechen und der Angesprochene zuckte innerlich zusammen. Cobblepots Stimme war ihm schon immer ein Graus gewesen und daran würde sich auch nie Etwas ändern. "Wie du vielleicht schon bemerkt hast, ist dir Etwas abhanden gekommen." Das Grinsen im Gesicht des Pinguin wurde breiter. "Aber nur für den Fall, dass es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, werde ich dir großzügigerweise erklären, was passiert ist."

Das Bild wechselte und zeigte nun den Ausschnitt einer Überwachungskamera. Zumindest lag diese Vermutung nahe, da das Bild aus einiger Entfernung aufgenommen worden war und in der Vergrößerung recht unscharf und pixelig wurde. Aber der Joker konnte trotzdem nur zu genau erkennen, dass es sich bei den Personen, die zu sehen waren, eindeutig um einige Männer des Pinguin handelte, die gerade zwei seiner Leute umbrachten und anschließend Harley Quinn überwältigten.

Der Joker knirschte bei dieser Aufnahme mit den Zähnen – der Pinguin war einer der Kandidaten, bei dem er zu stressbedingten Bruxismus neigte – und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er war sauer. Wir konnte es dieses Vogelhirn wagen, sich an Harley zu vergreifen? Dafür würde er Cobblepot höchstpersönlich eine Lektion erteilen, die er nie wieder vergessen würde. Bei Allem, was dem Joker heilig war – das bedeutete Krieg!

Wieder wechselte das Bild und zeigte erneut das blasierte Gesicht des Pinguin. "Ich denke, dir dürfte jetzt klar sein, dass ich deine sogenannte Freundin in meiner Gewalt habe", sagte Cobblepot und verzog bei der Erwähnung von Harley angewidert das Gesicht, was den Joker nur noch wütender machte. "Du kannst sie in einem Stück wieder bekommen – vorausgesetzt, dass du das wirklich möchtest …" Cobblepot lachte hämisch auf eine Art und Weise, dass sich dem Joker die Nackenhaare aufstellten. "Allerdings hätte ich gerne eine Gegenleistung dafür ..." Der Pinguin beugte sich über den Tisch und kam der Kamera so nahe, dass seine spitze Nase fast gegen die Linse stieß. "Ich will das Stahlwerk ..."

Cobblepot machte eine lange Pause, bevor er seine kleine, perfekt einstudierte Rede fortsetzte. Der Joker wusste aus Erfahrung, dass der Pinguin ihn damit einschüchtern wollte, denn die Entführung von Harley war als Druckmittel alleine nicht stark genug. Irgendetwas führte Cobblepot im Schilde und der Joker war sich sicher, dass das große Finale erst noch kommen sollte. Und genau das machte ihn aus irgendeinem Grund ein wenig nervös. Er und der Frackträger waren nie die besten Freunde gewesen und seit er mal eine Party in der »Iceberg Lounge« im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gesprengt hatte, versuchten sie einander gegenseitig auszustechen. Cobblepot war leider nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und der Joker musste höllisch aufpassen, dass er dieses Mal nicht den Kürzeren zog.

Nachdem es sich der Pinguin in seinem Sessel wieder gemütlich gemacht und sich in aller Seelenruhe eine Zigarre angezündet hatte, fixierte er wieder die Kamera. "Du wirst dich jetzt bestimmt fragen, warum du dein geliebtes Stahlwerk ausgerechnet gegen diese Verrückte tauschen solltest, wo wir doch Beide wissen, dass sie dir vollkommen egal ist, nicht wahr?" Wieder grinste Cobblepot, zog genüsslich an seiner Zigarre und blies den Rauch der Kamera entgegen.

"Die Sache ist eigentlich ganz einfach, mein Bester ...", fuhr der Pinguin in geschäftsmäßigem Tonfall fort. "Ich persönlich habe zwar keine Verwendung für deine Süße, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Männer ihre Freude an ihr haben werden, wenn sie länger unser Gast ist. Und ich denke, dass es dir bewusst ist, dass ich am längeren Hebel sitze. Das TITAN hat dich schon erheblich geschwächt und ohne die Hilfe deiner Krankenschwester wirst du es nicht mehr lange machen." Cobblepot nahm einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarre und blies nach einigen Sekunden den Qualm in Richtung der Kamera.

"Also ...", sagte der Pinguin langsam und zog das Wort so lang, wie es ging. "Du hast die Wahl, Clown. Entweder du gibst mir das Stahlwerk freiwillig, bekommst Quinn zurück und ich veranstalte im »Industrial District« kein Schlachtfest. Oder du weigerst dich und ich jage dich, deine Handlanger und das Stahlwerk in die Luft. Deine Wahl ..." Cobblepot grinste selbstzufrieden. "Ach und für den Fall, dass du denkst, ich bluffe ..." Der Pinguin öffnete eine Schublade des Schreibtisches und hielt im nächsten Moment das schwarz-rote Lederkorsett von Harley mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen in die Kamera.

"Das sollte dir vage bekannt vorkommen. Sie hat es nicht ganz freiwillig hergegeben, aber ich kann sehr – überzeugend sein. Du solltest dir auf jeden Fall noch die nachfolgende Aufnahme ansehen. Ich denke, dass ist sehr interessant für dich. Du hast zwei Tage Zeit, dich zu entscheiden."

Der Bildschirm wurde kurz schwarz, ehe Cobblepots Gesicht einem dunklen Raum wich, in dessen Mitte eine nackte Glühbirne von der Decke hing. Die Kamera stand im Schatten und so war die Aufnahme unscharf und grobkörnig. Vor der Kamera bewegten sich Silhouetten, die man allerdings nicht identifizieren konnte. Einer der Schatten näherte sich der Kamera und dann ertönte Cobblepots Stimme. "Ihr dürft euch jetzt gerne ein wenig mit ihr amüsieren, aber passt auf, dass ihr Alles auf Band habt."

Unwillkürlich beugte sich der Joker vor, um dem Bildschirm näher zu sein und so mehr Details erkennen zu können. Eigentlich war ihm klar, dass das Nichts brachte, aber dieses Videoband forderte gerade seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit. Er wollte um jeden Preis wissen, was der Pinguin mit seiner Andeutung meinte, dass speziell dieser Teil für ihn von Interesse war. Und er wollte wissen, was er mit Harley vorhatte und dafür war es wichtig, dass dem Joker jedes Detail auffiel.

Die Silhouette, die mit Cobblepots Stimme sprach, verschwand vor der Kamera und kurz darauf war das Öffnen und Schließen einer Tür zu hören. Die Kamera gab kurzzeitig den Blick auf den von der Glühbirne beleuchteten Bereich frei. Harley Quinn saß gefesselt und geknebelt auf einem Stuhl und war umringt von Handlangern des Pinguin. Selbst aus der Entfernung zwischen Stuhl und Kamera konnte der Joker deutlich Harleys weit aufgerissenen Augen sehen und wie die Panik in ihren Pupillen irrlichterte.

Wie einstudiert bewegten sich die Schatten fast gleichzeitig nach vorn und versperrten der Kamera wieder die Sicht. Der Joker knurrte und hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, den Bildschirm zu schütteln, um so wieder einen freien Blick auf Harley zu bekommen. Im letzten Moment konnte er sich zurück halten, da es ihm klar war, dass er keinen Einfluss auf die Geschehnisse vor der Kamera hatte.

"Na, meine Süße?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme. "Wie wäre es mit uns Beiden?" Anscheinend erwartete der Typ tatsächlich eine Antwort auf seine rhetorische Frage, denn nur wenige Augenblicke später hörte man ihn schmerzvoll aufheulen und sagen: "Sie hat mich gebissen!", was implizierte, dass er Harley den Knebel gelöst hatte. Ein kollektives Lachen der anderen Männer folgte, ehe Harleys Stimme sie abrupt zum Schweigen brachte. "Fass mich noch einmal an und ich töte dich!" Ein paar Männer lachten wieder auf. "Na das wollen wir erst mal sehen", meinte der Mann mit Spott in der Stimme. "Mir gefällt es, wenn eine Frau widerspenstig ist und ich sie erobern kann ..."

Allein, wie das Wort »erobern« ausgesprochen wurde, jagte dem Joker einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken. Als dann plötzlich der Bildschirm schwarz wurde und das Videoband endete, schlug er frustriert mit der Faust auf den Tisch und fluchte. "Was zur Hölle ...!", rief er dem Bildschirm entgegen und sprang wütend von seinem Sessel auf. Vor seinem inneren Auge setzte sich die angefangene Szene fort und was sich da abspielte, gefiel dem Joker ganz und gar nicht.

Cobblepots Männer, gegen die Harley alleine keine Chance hatte, zumal sie gefesselt war, stürzten sich auf sie wie Aasgeier auf einen verwesenden Kadaver und zwangen sie mit Gewalt Dinge zu tun, die nur dem Joker vorbehalten waren. Und nachdem sie sich mit ihr vergnügt hatten, ließen sie sie misshandelt und missbraucht an Ort und Stelle liegen.

"Cobblepot!", schrie der Joker der Zimmerdecke entgegen. "Dafür wirst du bezahlen! Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du dir wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein!!!"


	6. Kapitel 05 - Was springt für mich dabei raus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damit ihr euch ein besseres Bild von Arkham City machen könnt, habe ich in meinem Blog eine – von mir leicht frisierte – Karte bereit gestellt: http://linkpin.de/evkh0g
> 
> Auf meiner Facebook-Autoren-Fanpage gibt es viele weitere Screenshots aus Arkham City: https://www.facebook.com/ChogaRamirez

Die Schritte des Jokers lenkten ihn ziellos durch den Stadtteil in »Arkham City«, der unter seinem Refugium stand. Die frische, wenn auch neblige und feuchte, Luft wirkte sich förderlich auf seinen Kopf aus. Er konnte schon immer besser nachdenken, wenn er draußen war und sich ein wenig bewegen konnte. Seit Tagen, wenn nicht gar Wochen, hatte er das Stahlwerk nicht mehr verlassen und jetzt hier draußen auf den Straßen des »Industrial Districts« fühlte er sich seit langer Zeit wieder lebendig.

Harley hätte vermutlich einen mittelschweren Anfall bekommen, wenn sie wüsste, dass er sich hier draußen herum trieb, anstatt in seinem Büro zu sitzen und sich zu schonen. Bei dem Gedanken an sie, wurde er zwangsläufig daran erinnert, dass sie sich in der Gewalt von Cobblepot befand und es machte den Joker von einer Sekunde auf die Andere unglaublich wütend.

Unwillkürlich ballte er die Fäuste und umschloss seinen Gehstock mit einem eisernen Griff. Seine fest aufeinander gebissenen Kiefer zeigten deutlich, unter welcher Anspannung er stand. Noch hatte er keinen hieb- und stichfesten Plan, wie er es dem Pinguin heimzahlen wollte, dass er sich an seinem Eigentum vergriffen hatte. Nur Eines stand für ihn zweifelsfrei fest: Er wollte Cobblepot leiden lassen.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Nachdem er sich das Video angesehen hatte, was ihm der vogelverrückte Spinner von der anderen Seite des »Wonder Towers« hatte zukommen lassen, war der Joker so wütend geworden wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nicht einmal Batman hatte es während seines Aufstandes im »Arkham Asylum« geschafft, ihn so dermaßen zu provozieren.

Er war versucht gewesen, sein Büro in Schutt und Asche zu zerlegen, war aber stattdessen in die Werkhalle gegangen, wo eine Gruppe seiner Handlanger gerade ein Schwätzchen hielt. Dass diese dummen, nichtsnutzigen Hurensöhne sich hier auf die faule Haut legten, anstatt ihren Teil zu seiner endgültigen Ergreifung der Macht in »Arkham City« beizutragen, machte ihn nur noch wütender.

Mit einem falschen Lächeln auf den Lippen schritt er gemächlich auf die Gruppe zu. Er legte mit voller Absicht eine wiegende Bewegung in seinen Gang, um seine Männer in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Sie sollten erst ganz zum Schluss merken, wie trügerisch diese Sicherheit doch war. Dieser Gedanken ließ ihn vor Vorfreude innerlich grinsen.

Als sie ihren Boss bemerkten, sprangen alle fünf Handlanger auf und nahmen Haltung an. Der Joker nahm das zufrieden zur Kenntnis. Immerhin waren diese Tölpel intelligent genug, um ihm ihren Respekt zu zollen. Nicht viel, aber wenigstens etwas.

Er umrundete sie mit langsamen Schritten und musterte jeden Einzelnen ganz genau. Anhand ihrer angespannten Haltung war ihnen sehr deutlich anzumerken, dass sie sich unter seinen prüfenden Blicken mehr als unwohl fühlten. Sie fühlten sich anscheinend wie Kinder, die mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt wurden. Und so falsch war dieser Vergleich auch nicht, immerhin hatte er sie dabei erwischt, wie sie herum lungerten und sich schmutzige Witze erzählen.

Nachdem der Joker die Gruppe einmal umrundet hatte, blieb er neben einer der großen Holzkisten stehen, die unter anderem in dieser Halle gelagert wurden. In einigen Kisten waren Ausrüstungsgegenstände enthalten und viele seiner Männer nutzen sie als Tische für ihre Pokerrunden. In anderen Kisten befanden sich Waffen und genau so eine Kiste öffnete er. Sicher gebettet auf Holzwolle lagen mehrere Micro-Uzis und warteten auf ihren Einsatz.

Spielerisch griff der »Clown Prince of Crime« nach einer der Maschinenpistolen und betrachtete sie eingehend. Während er sie sich von allen Seiten besah, nickte er immer wieder anerkennend. "Die neuste Lieferung?", fragte er, ohne seine Männer auch nur eines Blickes zu würden. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick registrierte der Joker das fast schon schüchterne Nicken des Mannes, der wohl den Anführer dieser Gruppe darstellen sollte.

Der Joker erwiderte das Nicken und entsicherte die Maschinenpistole. Dank des geringen Gewichtes der Waffe von ziemlich genau zwei Kilogramm war es für ihn kein Problem, trotz seines schwächer werdenden Körpers, sie sicher mit einer Hand zu führen. Probeweise legte er auf den vermeintlichen Anführer der Gruppe an und ließ die Hand nach einigen Sekunden wieder sinken. Die Erleichterung darüber stand dem Mann deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als ob er die Micro-Uzi zurück in die Kiste legen wollte, doch nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später hob er die Hand, hatte den Finger am Abzug und feuerte mit einem irren Lachen eine Salve in die Körper der Männer. Die Kugeln bohrten sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit von 1.700 Schuss pro Minute durch weiches Fleisch und Knochen. Auch noch Sekunden nachdem die leblosen, durchsiebten Körper stark blutend auf dem Boden aufschlugen, nahm der Joker nicht den Finger vom Abzug. Er hatte gerade eine Mordsfreude daran, seine Wut auf diese Art und Weise zu kanalisieren.

Erst als das Magazin leer war, warf er die Maschinenpistole achtlos zur Seite, stieg ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen über die toten Körper seiner Handlanger, unter denen sich eine immer größer werdende Blutlache bildete und verließ mit einem vergnügten Pfeifen die Halle.

Sein Weg führte ihn durch die Gänge des Stahlwerkes bis nach draußen. Er ignorierte die merkwürdigen Blicke, die ihm seine Männer zuwarfen, die vor dem Gebäude patrouillierten. Aber es war ihm herzlich egal, was diese Dummköpfe dachten. Sollten sie sich doch das Maul darüber zerreißen, ob er wirklich so todkrank war, wie es die Gerüchte vermuten ließen. Er hatte momentan schlicht und ergreifend wichtigere Probleme, als diesen Einfaltspinseln zu demonstrieren, zu was er noch in der Lage war. Spätestens, wenn sie ihre toten Kumpane in der Fertigungshalle fanden, würden auch die letzten Idioten kapieren, dass sie ihn immer noch zu fürchten hatten.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Wie lange er nun schon im »Industrial District« herum lief, konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen und eigentlich war es ihm auch völlig egal. Er musste unbedingt einen genialen Plan schmieden, wie er Cobblepot wirkungsvoll eine Lektion erteilen konnte. Einfach seine Männer in die »Bowery« zu schicken und das Museum, in dem sich der Pinguin versteckte, zu stürmen, war keine Option, denn das Vogelhirn würde sicher damit rechnen, dass sich der Joker zu dieser Aktion hinreißen ließ.

Während er das weitere Vorgehen plante und seine Gedanken langsam Form annahmen, bemerkte er nicht, wie er den »Industrial District« verließ und die »Amusement Mile« betrat. Er war viel zu vertieft in seinen Gedanken, um der Umgebung die nötige Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

"Sieh mal einer an, wer sich da in diese Ecke verirrt hat."

Der Joker blieb abrupt stehen, als er diese blasierte Stimme über sich hörte, die ihm wohl bekannt war. Er stütze sich auf seinen Gehstock, atmete kurz tief durch und drehte anschließend den Kopf so, dass er den Ursprung der Stimme sehen konnte. Ein Knurren entwich seiner Kehle, als er feststellen musste, dass ihm seine Ohren keinen Streich gespielt hatten.

Dieser herablassende Tonfall, der jedem seiner Worte beiwohnte. Dazu dieser auffällige grüne Anzug, auf dem wahllos unzählige Fragezeichen angeordnet waren und dem Joker einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte, weil diese Farbe fast schon in den Augen weh tat. Das arrogante Grinsen im Gesicht und das überhebliche Funkeln in den Augen, die hinter violett getönten Brillengläsern versteckt waren. Es war unverkennbar der Riddler, der ihn von oben herab angrinste. Er befand sich zwei Stockwerke über der Straße auf dem Absatz einer Feuerleiter und stützte sich lässig auf dem Geländer mit den Unterarmen ab.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich nochmal außerhalb deiner heiligen vier Wände blicken lässt. Immerhin kann man dir ja dabei zusehen, wie du immer mehr vor die Hunde gehst."

Das hatte dem Joker gerade noch gefehlt: Eine Diskussion mit dem notorischen Besserwisser Edward Nigma. Das großspurige Gehabe des Riddlers war ihm schon immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen und er war froh gewesen, als er nach seiner Flucht aus dem provisorischen »Arkham Asylum« Nichts mehr mit diesem Klugscheißer zu tun haben zu müssen. Das er ihm jetzt in »Arkham City« über den Weg lief, setzte diesem unsäglich miesen Tag die Krone auf.

"Du warst auch schon mal gesprächiger, Jack. Sind dir etwa die Pointen ausgegangen?"

Erneut knurrte der Joker und am liebsten hätte er dem Riddler das überhebliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geschlagen. Wie er es doch hasste, wenn ihn Jemand mit diesem Namen ansprach. Doch zum Einen war der von Rätseln besessene Kerl außerhalb seiner Reichweite und zum Anderen hatte er wirklich andere Probleme, als sich mit diesem Typen herumzuärgern. Resigniert seufzte der Joker, ignorierte das großspurige Grinsen und setzte seinen Weg fort. Nur weg von diesem arroganten Schnösel, der sich für etwas Besseres hielt und ihm tierisch auf die Nerven ging.

"Was denn? Jetzt sag nicht, dass du keine Zeit für eine nette kleine Plauderei hast. Aber du willst sicher sofort zum Museum und mit Cobblepot reden. Du weißt schon, dass das der falsche Weg ist?"

Abrupt blieb der Joker stehen und drehte sich erstaunt um. Der Riddler grinste ihn wissend an und deutete mit dem Ende seines Gehstocks, das die Form eines sehr eckigen Fragezeichens hatte, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in der das Naturkundemuseum lag. Für einen Moment fehlten dem Clown die Worte. Woher zum Teufel wusste dieser grüngekleidete Wichtigtuer von seiner Privatfehde mit dem Pinguin?

"Überrascht? Tja, ich bin manchmal auch ganz erstaunt darüber, wie unfassbar intelligent ich doch bin."

Frustriert knirschte der Joker mit den Zähnen, zog es aber vor, weiterhin zu schweigen. Schließlich wollte er diesem selbstgefällig grinsenden Spinner keine weitere Munition liefern. Einen kurzen Moment dachte er dann doch über die Worte des Riddlers nach. Der Typ hatte überall seine Finger mit im Spiel und eigentlich war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass er bestens über alle Geschehnisse in »Arkham City« informiert war.

"Hat dir das ein Vögelchen gezwitschert, Eddie?", ließ sich der Joker schließlich doch noch zu einer Antwort hinreißen.

"Die Frage sollte eher lauten, wohin dein Vögelchen verschwunden ist. Zieht sie neuerdings die Gesellschaft anderer Vögel deiner liebreizenden Anwesenheit vor?"

Wütend stieß der Joker das untere Ende seines Gehstock auf den Boden und funkelte den Riddler angriffslustig an. Dieser Typ ging im mächtig auf den Keks und er würde ihn am liebsten einfach so stehen lassen – oder alternativ mal ordentlich die Leviten lesen. Das Problem war nur, dass der aufgeblasene Grashüpfer allem Anschein nach mehr Informationen besaß, als dem Joker lieb sein konnte. Vielleicht sollte er versuchen, Eddies Ego zu schmeicheln und ihn damit dahingehend zu provozieren, dass er seine Informationen preisgab.

"Also, mein Bester ... Wie sieht denn dein Plan aus, Harley bei Cobblepot rauszuholen? Willst du einfach kopflos rein marschieren und damit blindlings in Oswalds Falle tappen? Oder bevorzugst du einen ausgeklügelten Plan, der Aussicht auf Erfolg hat?"

Das Grinsen im Gesicht des Riddlers war verschwunden und hatte einer ernsten Miene Platz gemacht. Der Joker konnte deutlich den interessierten Blick seines Gesprächspartners auf sich spüren, der ihm ein wenig das Gefühl gab, einer niederen Spezies anzugehören. Der Joker wusste, dass seine Pläne nicht von schlechten Eltern waren, doch der Riddler war bekannt dafür, dass seine Strategien so ausgereift und detailliert waren, dass er eigentlich nicht scheitern dürfte. Wenn da nur nicht seine Obsession wäre, ständig Alles in diese dämlichen Rätsel zu verpacken und sich deswegen immer wieder von der Fledermaus fangen zu lassen.

"Wenn du so intelligent bist, dann weih mich doch in deinen genialen Plan ein", erwiderte der Joker mit einem genervten Augenrollen und einem mindestens genauso genervten Unterton in der Stimme.

Erneut grinste ihn der Riddler amüsiert und gleichzeitig unglaublich arrogant an. Er schnalzte ein paar Mal mit der Zunge und schüttelte gleichzeitig langsam den Kopf. "Nicht doch, Jack. Du denkst doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass ich einen absolut perfekten Plan entwerfe und ihn dir einfach so überlasse?" Edward lachte kurz humorlos auf und grinste noch breiter. "Das denkst du wirklich, nicht wahr? Irgendwie ist das ja süß."

Das Zwinkern, welches der Riddler für ihn übrig hatte, brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Gereizt knirschte er mit den Zähnen und schloss seine Hand so fest um den Knauf des Gehstockes, dass die Fingerknöchel in den Handschuhen sicherlich weiß hervor traten.

"Komm endlich zum Punkt, Riddler!", blaffte der Joker. Ihm riss nun langsam endgültig der Geduldsfaden. "Lass deine neunmalklugen Sprüche und sag mir, was du weißt, verdammt noch mal!"

"Nicht in diesem Ton", erwiderte Edward mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme, die beinahe schon an Batman erinnerte. "Nehmen wir für einen kleinen Moment an, ich würde dir wirklich helfen: Was springt für mich dabei raus?"

Verblüfft starrte der Joker ihn für ein paar Sekunden sprachlos an. Dass der Riddler ihm jetzt mit dieser Tour kommen würde, hatte er nicht erwartet. Eigentlich hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass in »Arkham City« niemand auch nur einen Finger krumm macht, ohne eine Gegenleistung dafür zu verlangen. Warum sollte der Riddler auch eine Ausnahme sein?

"Wenn du es nicht für mich machen willst, dann tu es für Harley! Ihr seid Freunde, also ist es deine Pflicht, ihr zu helfen!"

Der Riddler seufzte theatralisch, richtete sich auf und klemmte sich seinen Gehstock unter den Arm. "Nein, dass ist für mich kein ausreichender Grund. Ich bin schließlich nicht die Wohlfahrt", meinte er lapidar, drehte sich um und erklomm die Stufen zum nächsten Absatz der Feuerleiter.

Fassungslos musste der Joker mit ansehen, wie sich Edward Nigma einfach so aus der Affäre stehlen wollte. Er musste etwas tun, denn alleine würde er es nicht schaffen, dem Pinguin den entscheidenden Schlag zu versetzen. "Du hast was gut bei mir!", rief er dem Riddler in einer Lautstärke hinterher, die er unmöglich überhören konnte.

Es wirkte auch, denn Edward blieb auf einer Stufe stehen und drehte sich mit einem überheblichen Lächeln, das bei ihm anscheinend festgewachsen war, zu ihm um. "Also wenn das so ist ...", sagte er lang gezogen und stieg die Stufen, die er gerade hinauf gestiegen war, wieder hinunter. "In dem Fall könnte ich dir wirklich behilflich sein." Er stieg weitere Stufen hinab, um den nächsten Absatz der Feuerleiter zu erreichen. "Und ich hoffe wirklich, dass du noch lange genug leben wirst, um dich bei mir zu revanchieren." Es folgten weitere Stufen und schließlich waren der Riddler und der Joker auf derselben Augenhöhe. Geschickt wirbelte Edward seinen Gehstock um die eigene Achse, während er auf den Joker zuschritt.

"Was willst du?", knurrte der Clown, nachdem Edward breit grinsend vor ihm stehen geblieben war.

"Das werde ich dir bei der passenden Gelegenheit mitteilen, Jack. Aber fürs Erste möchte ich uneingeschränkten Zutritt zum »Industrial District«."

"Meinetwegen ...", erwiderte der Joker und machte dabei ein Gesicht, als hätte er dem Riddler gerade das Stahlwerk geschenkt.

"Wunderbar!", rief Edward. Er hielt seinem Gegenüber die Hand hin und nach kurzem Zögern schlug der Joker auf den dubiosen Deal ein. Anschließend fischte der Riddler ein zusammengefaltetes Papier aus einer Tasche seines Jacketts und reichte es weiter. "Mach dich schon mal mit dem Grundriss des Museums vertraut. Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde an der alten U-Bahn-Haltestelle an Jervis' Hutgeschäft. Bring so viele deiner Leute mit, wie du entbehren kannst."

"Und was machst du in der Zwischenzeit?", fragte der Joker misstrauisch. Er traute dem Riddler nicht über den Weg.

Edward grinste. "Ich habe noch zu tun. Wir können schließlich noch ein bisschen Verstärkung gebrauchen, nicht wahr?"

Mit einem unintelligenten Blick ließ er den Joker in der Seitengasse stehen und schlenderte mit bester Laune davon.


	7. Kapitel 06 - Die Höhle der Löwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meine Damen und Irren,  
> bevor ihr jetzt das neue Kapitel meines literarischen Meisterwerkes (hier ironisches Lachen einfügen), lesen könnt, möchte ich euch darauf hinweisen, dass ich einen Trailer für »Walk on the Edge« geschnitten habe, den ich euch natürlich nicht vorenthalten möchte: http://youtu.be/ExVlN0wnh64  
> Ich bezweifle es zwar, aber vielleicht gefällt das Video ja Jemanden von euch.  
> Und ich habe mir überlegt, ob ich vielleicht aus dieser FF ein Hörbuch mache. Ich lese meine Texte selber ein und stelle sie für euch auf YouTube zur Verfügung. Eventuell auch als mp3-Download. Das würde ich allerdings nur machen, wenn auch Interesse daran besteht.  
> P.S.: Falls ihr noch einen Beweis braucht, dass ich ein ganz böses Fangirl bin, schaut in meinen Blog. ;) => http://linkpin.de/794r2v  
> P.P.S.: Wer die beiden Andeutungen auf »Batman Forever« findet, bekommt einen Keks. ;)

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen starrte der Joker dem Riddler hinterher, der fröhlich vergnügt die Straße Richtung Norden davon schlenderte. Er schwang seinen Gehstock routiniert in der Hand und verschwand dann aus dem Blickfeld des Jokers, als er um eine Ecke bog.

Verfluchter Besserwisser!

Der Joker knurrte leise und starrte immer noch auf die Häuserecke, wo Edward Nigma verschwunden war. Wie konnte der arrogante Laubfrosch es wagen, ihm, dem »Clown Price of Crime«, zu sagen, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte? Woher nahm der Spinner diese verdammte Überheblichkeit, dass er besser war?

Aber das war nicht das Schlimmste. Viel schlimmer war, dass der elende Narzisst anscheinend besser informiert war, als er selber. Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Da der Riddler von der Entführung wusste, hatte er offenbar seelenruhig dabei zu gesehen, wie die bewaffneten Schläger des Pinguin Harley überwältigten und verschleppten.

Und dabei waren laut Harley sie und »Eddie«, wie sie ihn immer liebevoll nannte, doch so gute Freunde. Pah! Von wegen! Der Riddler hatte doch mit seinem tatenlosen Zusehen eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass er bei Weitem nicht so ein toller Freund war, wie Harley dachte.

Ein gehässiges Grinsen schlich sich in das Gesicht des Jokers, als er sich umdrehte und langsam zurück in den »Industrial District« ging. Das würde er Harley gewaltig unter die Nase reiben. Er würde ihr in allen Einzelheiten aufzeigen, dass Edward Nigma nur gegen eine Gegenleistung dazu bereit war, es überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen, ihr zu helfen. Das würde ein Spaß werden!

Darüber, dass Eddie bereits einen fix und fertigen Plan zu ihrer Rettung hatte und Alles dafür organisierte, würde er natürlich ganz gekonnt unter den Tisch fallen lassen. Diese Details brauchten Harley nicht zu interessieren.

Ja, genau! So würde er es machen! Und er würde sich einfach die ganze Zeit schön im Hintergrund halten und den Riddler und wen auch immer er noch dazu holte, die ganze Arbeit machen lassen. Und bei der richtigen Gelegenheit würde er sich an irgendwie an Allen vorbei schleichen und Harley retten. Dann würde er als der große Held dastehen, der sie auf den Klauen des Pinguin befreit hatte. Ha!

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Kaum, dass der Riddler um die Häuserecke gebogen war, verlangsamte er seinen Schritt deutlich und stellte das herumwedeln seines Gehstockes ein. Er nahm sich den Bowler vom Kopf und fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel seines grünen Jacketts über die Stirn. Eigentlich war diese Geste völlig überflüssig, aber dennoch tat er es.

Er hatte einen Plan ausgeklügelt, der eigentlich wasserdicht war – mehr oder weniger zumindest. Edward hatte leider nicht genügend Zeit gehabt, um eine bessere Taktik zu entwickeln. Den Joker mit ins Boot zu holen, war noch der leichteste Teil seines Planes gewesen. Wenn die Sache allerdings wirklich Aussicht auf Erfolg haben sollte, musste er noch zwei weitere Personen dazu überreden, sich zu beteiligen. Und das würde mit Sicherheit nicht einfach werden.

Schon vor einer ganzen Weile hatte er die Überwachungskameras der TYGER-Wachen angezapft, um dasselbe sehen zu können, wie es Hugo Strange tat. Warum es diese Kameras überhaupt gab, was Edward noch nicht ganz klar, denn Strange, der dieses große Freiluft-Gefängnis leitete – zumindest behauptete er das gern großspurig in der Öffentlichkeit – scherte sich einen Dreck darum, was innerhalb der Mauern von »Arkham City« passierte.

Aber zumindest waren die Überwachungskameras gut genug dafür, auch die Straßen und Stadtteile zu überwachen, die weit vom Versteck des Riddlers lagen. Und heute hatte es sich mehr oder weniger ausgezahlt, dass er sich für die Tätigkeiten der anderen Großkriminellen interessierte.

Am helllichten Tag und auf offener Straße musste er mit ansehen, wie einige Männer des Pinguin Harley Quinn gekidnappt hatten. Zwar befand sich sein Versteck nur einen Steinwurf von der »Iceberg Lounge« entfernt, aber zum Einen ging der Überfall viel zu schnell und zum Anderen hätte er es nicht so einfach mit mehreren bewaffneten Schlägern aufnehmen können. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als tatenlos zuzusehen, wie Harley verschleppt wurde.

Doch kaum, dass Pinguins Männer aus dem Sichtfeld der Kamera verschwanden, kramte Edward in seinen zahlreichen Unterlagen den Gebäudeplan des Museums heraus. Dort hatte sich Cobblepot eingenistet und aufgrund der Richtung, in der seine Männer verschwanden, war das Museum das logische Ziel.

Edward unterhielt seit einiger Zeit Geschäftsbeziehungen mit dem Pinguin und kannte sich dementsprechend in der »Iceberg Lounge« aus. Sein letzter Besuch im Museum lag allerdings schon einige Zeit zurück, aber auch das war kein allzu großes Problem. Schließlich hatte er nicht nur die Blaupausen für jedes Stockwerk aufgetrieben, sondern er verfügte auch noch über eine besondere Gabe, die sich bei seinen Plänen immer wieder zum Vorteil erwies: Sein fotografisches Gedächtnis.

Er brauchte nur einmal durch ein Gebäude gehen und konnte anschließend einen kompletten Grundriss zeichnen, der den offiziellen Blaupausen in Nichts nachstand. Diese Fähigkeit, sich an gesehene Informationen zu erinnern, als hätte man ein Foto vor Augen, machte es wesentlich einfacher, einen Plan zu entwickeln, wo und wie das Naturkundemuseum am Besten anzugreifen war.

Die größte Schwierigkeit bestand allerdings darin, eine ganz gewisse Person dazu zu bringen, sich an seinem genialen Plan zu beteiligen. Nun ja, das stimmte eigentlich nicht so ganz. Sobald Poison Ivy – ja, sie war tatsächlich ein wichtiger Punkt in seinem Plan – hörte, um was es ging, wäre sie garantiert Feuer und Flamme. Das Problem war, in die Nähe von Ivy zu kommen, um überhaupt mit ihr reden zu können.

Poison Ivy – die menschliche Pflanze, die es mit Leichtigkeit und bestimmt nicht legalen Mitteln schaffte, dass ihr alle Männer wortwörtlich zu Füßen lagen – hatte sich im nordöstlichen Bereich von »Arkham City«, nördlich des GCPD-Gebäudes in der »Amusement Mile«, in einem alten Hotel verschanzt.

Das mehrstöckige Gebäude war schon von Weitem deutlich als Ivys Versteck zu erkennen, was die Bezeichnung »Versteck« ziemlich überflüssig machte. Es war komplett mit ihren Schlingpflanzen umwachsen und nur das riesige »HOTEL«-Schild war noch als solches zu erkennen. Der einzige Weg, in das Gebäude zu kommen bestand darin, über eine Gitterbrücke zu gehen, nur um dann vor einer vergitterten Tür stehen zu müssen. Zusätzlich hatte Ivy einige von ihr manipulierte Männer, die ursprünglich zum Team vom Pinguin und Two-Face gehörten, an strategisch wichtigen Punkten positioniert und ließ sie vor dem Hotel Patrouille laufen.

Die Männer waren relativ leicht daran zu erkennen, weil ihre Augen wie tot wirkten, was ein deutliches Zeichen dafür war, dass Ivy sie mit ihrem Gift vollgepumpt hatte und die armen Schweine nicht einmal wussten, was sie eigentlich taten oder was Ivy mit ihnen vorhatte. Für sie waren die Männer nichts weiter als Kanonenfutter, denn es interessierte sie nicht, was mit ihnen passierte.

Bei dem Gedanken daran, durchfuhr Edward ein unwillkürliches Schaudern und ein eiskalter Schauer kroch seine Wirbelsäule hinunter. Er erinnerte sich noch lebhaft daran, wie Ivy ihn vor einigen Jahren mit ihrem »Charme« um den kleinen Finger gewickelt hatte. Sie, Catwoman und Harley hatten sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, in sein damaliges Appartement einzudringen und sich dort breit zu machen. Und alles, was er dazu sagen konnte, war ein stupides: "Alles was du sagst, Pamela."

Das war einer der Gründe, warum er lieber einen großen Bogen um Ivy machte, denn diese Frau, die anscheinend kein Interesse am anderen Geschlecht hatte, brauchte ihm nur nahe kommen und ihn mit ihren sinnlichen Lippen anhauchen, und er war wieder eine ihre willenlosen Marionetten, an deren Strippen Ivy absolut willkürlich ziehen konnte. Und das war kein Erlebnis, was er wiederholen wollte. Doch leider war Ivy mehr oder weniger der Dreh- und Angelpunkt seines Planes, um Harley aus den Klauen des Pinguin zu befreien.

Der Riddler hatte sich bereits im Vorfeld, unmittelbar, nachdem der Plan gegen Cobblepot erste Formen annahm, mehrere Strategien entwickelt, um mit Ivy ins Gespräch zu kommen.

Nummer Eins bestand darin, dass er einfach in Ivys Territorium spazierte und ihre Gefolgsleute auf sich aufmerksam machte. Die wiederum hatten selbstverständlich den Auftrag, Alles und Jeden vom Hotel fernzuhalten, weswegen sie ihn entweder sofort angriffen und zusammenschlagen wollten, oder – wenn er es geschickt anstellte – er sie soweit bequatschen konnte, dass sie ihn zu ihrer Anführerin brachten.

Nummer Zwei gestaltete sich derart, dass er bereits vor dem nicht ganz so zufälligen Treffen mit dem Joker im Bereich des Hotels war und ganz unauffällig mindestens einen von Ivys Männern ausgeschaltet hatte und bei ihm ein Rätsel platzierte, was selbst die Öko-Terroristin lösen konnte. Dann brauchte er nur ein wenig später wieder zu ihr gehen und mit ihr reden.

Nummer Drei war die für ihn gefährlichste Variante: Bewaffnet mit mehreren Molotowcocktails einfach zu Ivy spazieren und sie unter Androhung, ihre Pflanzen zu verbrennen, dazu zu bringen, ihre heiligen Hallen zu verlassen – oder ihn zu empfangen. Da Ivy aber sehr empfindlich war, was ihre geliebten Pflanzen betraf, würde sie ihn vermutlich auseinandernehmen, bevor er auch nur einen Molotowcocktail anzünden und werfen konnte.

Alle drei Möglichkeiten waren auf ihre Art und Weise interessant, doch Edward hatte sich schwer damit getan, sich für eine Variante davon zu entscheiden. Er hatte schließlich keine zweite Chance, um Poison Ivy von seinem Plan zu überzeugen.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Edward blieb an einer Häuserecke stehen und seufzte lautlos. Vor ihm erstreckte sich Ivys Territorium. Einige ihrer Männer gingen langsam in der Nähe des Hotels hin und her. Es wurde Zeit, die Höhle des Löwen zu betreten. Na ja, eigentlich eher die Höhle der »Löwin«. Und wenn der Riddler ehrlich zu sich war, kostete es ihn weit mehr Überwindung, sich Ivy zu stellen, als dem Pinguin gegenüber zu treten.

Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, straffte dann die Schultern, setzte sich den Bowler wieder auf und trat aus dem Schatten des Gebäudes, hinter dem er gewartet hatte. Jetzt oder nie, hieß die einfache Devise. Er hatte schließlich nicht ewig Zeit, um das Gespräch hinter sich zu bringen und die Uhr tickte erbarmungslos runter.

Er kam nur ein paar Schritte weit, ehe er von zwei von Ivys Männern entdeckt wurde. Sofort stürmten die beiden bulligen Typen – aufgrund ihrer Kriegsbemalung im Gesicht hatte Ivy sie ganz offensichtlich Two-Face abgeluchst – auf ihn zu, als wollten sie ihn einfach umrennen und dann unangespitzt in den Boden rammen.

Edward machte eine geschickte Drehung auf den Zehenspitzen und positionierte seinen Gehstock so, dass der Erste über dessen Ende stolperte und einen formschönen Vorwärtssalto machte. "Tolle Schraube, aber zu hart in der Landung. Pech Kleiner, damit holst du höchstens Bronze", kommentierte der Riddler lapidar die klägliche akrobatische Leistung des wenig filigran aussehenden Mannes.

Kaum, dass er seinen trockenen Satz beendet hatte, stürmte auch schon der zweite Schläger heran. Im letzten Moment, bevor die ausgestreckte Faust mit seinem Kinn kollidierte, rammte Edward das obere, fragezeichenförmige Ende seines Gehstockes in den Magen seines Angreifers, der daraufhin wie ein nasser Sack in sich zusammenklappte und sich stöhnend den Bauch hielt.

"Hat dir deine Mutter nicht beigebracht, dass man keine Brillenträger schlägt?", fragte der Riddler mit sarkastischem Unterton in der Stimme und schob sich seelenruhig seine Brille ein Stück nach oben. Er ging neben dem leidenden Mann in die Knie und stupste ihn mit seinem Gehstock an der Schulter an, um sich so seine Aufmerksamkeit zu sichern, ohne ihn anfassen zu müssen. "Ich bin nicht hier, um mit euch zu spielen. Ich möchte nur ein paar Worte mit eurer Bienenkönigin wechseln. Wäre das machbar?"

Doch mehr als ein klägliches Wimmern bekam Edward nicht als Antwort, weswegen er frustriert seufzte. Allgemein waren Ivys seelenlose Lakaien nicht besonders gesprächig, was aber kein Wunder war, da ihre Königin sie unter ihrer vollständigen Kontrolle hatte und nicht wollte, dass sie ihren eigenen Willen hatten. Also musste er selber zusehen, wie er ins Hotel kam.

Auf dem restlichen Weg zum Hotel begegnete er noch einem weiteren patrouillierenden Handlanger, der auf der Brücke gemächlich hin und her ging. Der Riddler konnte sich ihm ungesehen von hinten nähern und ihn mithilfe des starken Elektroschockers in seinem Gehstock schnell außer Gefecht setzen. Doch dann stand er vor einer verschlossenen Tür.

Stirnrunzelnd analysierte Edward die sich ihm bietende Situation und kam letztendlich zu der Überzeugung, dass er jetzt ein wenig radikaler vorgehen musste – auch wenn ihm das nicht sonderlich gefiel, da er es nicht mochte, so dermaßen auf den Putz zu hauen.

Er griff in die Innentasche seines Jacketts und zog eine braune Glasflasche, in deren Hals ein Stück Stoff steckte, hervor. "Ivy!", rief er laut, in der Gewissheit, dass die Angesprochene ihn hörte. "Sei so gut, und lass mich rein! Ich habe geschäftlich mit dir zu reden!"

Er seufzte erneut, als auch nach einer Minute keinerlei Reaktion seitens Poison Ivy erfolgte. Er griff erneut in sein Jackett und zog ein Feuerzeug hervor. "Ivy! Zwing mich nicht, dein ganzes verdammtes Hotel abzufackeln! Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst, also hör auf, die Prinzessin auf der Erbse zu spielen!"

Er war schon versucht, seine Drohung in die Tat umzusetzen, als sich, wie von Geisterhand, die Tür vor ihm öffnete. "Na also, warum nicht gleich so?", kommentierte Edward, als wäre es für ihn das Normalste auf der Welt, dass ihm überall Eintritt gewährt wurde.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Im Hotel war es ziemlich düster, was aber kein Wunder war, da die dort angesiedelte Flora jedes Fenster in Beschlag genommen hatte. Einzig das große Oberlicht war noch nicht zugewachsen und sorgte so zumindest für ein wenig Tageslicht.

Nach Ivy musste Edward nicht lange Ausschau halten. Sie thronte hoch oben im Kopf einer riesigen fleischfressenden Pflanze und warf ihm vernichtende Blicke zu, die er allerdings mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln erwiderte.

"Du bist charmant wie eh und eh, Eddie", flötete Ivy und erhob sich von ihrem lebenden Thron, nachdem sich die Pflanze in Richtung Fußboden gesenkt hatte. Mit wiegenden Hüften kam sie ein paar Schritte näher. "Kein Wunder, dass dir die Frauen zu Füßen liegen."

"Man tut, was man kann", erwiderte der Riddler trocken, lüftete seinen Bowler und deutete eine Verbeugung an. "Aber ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, Pamela", fügte er grinsend hinzu und beförderte seine Kopfbedeckung wieder an Ort und Stelle.

"Was willst du?", fragte Ivy schließlich und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper. Sie wirkte deutlich ungehalten, was Edward allerdings ganz gekonnt übersah.

Er stützte sich lässig auf seinen Gehstock und ließ seinen Blick gelangweilt durch das Hotel schweifen. "Nett hast du es hier. Es wirkt richtig heimelig. Ich denke, ich schenke dir zu Weihnachten 'ne Heckenschere."

Ivy grummelte mürrisch vor sich hin, während ihr Gegenüber sie verschmitzt angrinste. "Arbeitest du neuerdings für »Schöner Wohnen«? Sag endlich, was du willst, oder ich mache dich zu meiner neusten Deko!"

"Na, na, na ...", entgegnete Edward und wippte im Takt mit dem Zeigefinger. "Du solltest schon ein bisschen netter zu mir sein, ansonsten kann es leicht passieren, dass ich diese nette kleine Flasche fallen lasse." Er hob die besagte Flasche ein Stück nach oben, um sie Ivy besser präsentieren zu können. Dann ließ er sie plötzlich fallen, was Ivy zu einem erschrockenen Aufschrei veranlasste.

Geschickt fing der Riddler die Flasche mit der anderen Hand auf und grinste die grünhäutige Frau vor sich schelmisch an. "Ich nehme an, du kennst die Molotowcocktails, die der Joker anrührt?", fragte er fast beiläufig und ließ Ivy gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. "Tja, meine Mischung ist sogar noch besser und diese Flasche könnte mit Leichtigkeit alle deine geliebten Pflanzen in Brand setzen. Ich brauche sie eigentlich nur fallen lassen, da sich die Flüssigkeit bei einem Aufprall selbst entzündet. Willst du das wirklich?"

Frustriert knirschte Ivy mit den Zähnen und musste wohl oder übel ihre angestaute Wut hinunterschlucken. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Wahrheit in seinen Worten steckte, aber da sie Edward kannte und er nicht mit Fähigkeiten angab, die er nicht hatte, musste sie ihm einfach glauben. Schließlich wollte sie nicht riskieren, dass er seine unterschwellige Drohung in die Tat umsetzte.

Sie seufzte und ließ ihre Arme herunter hängen. "Was kann ich für dich tun, Edward?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme wurde deutlich milder.

Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und die violett getönten Brillengläser versteckten das neckische Funkeln in seinen Augen. "Ich brauche deine Hilfe bei einem meiner genialen Pläne", antwortete der Riddler. "Obwohl ... So stimmt das nicht", fügte er hinzu und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. "Eigentlich braucht der Joker deine Hilfe, aber es ist mein Plan."

"Ich soll dem verrückten Clown helfen? Bist du noch ganz bei Trost?", erwiderte Ivy und in ihren Augen blitzte es gefährlich auf. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass sie den Joker bis aufs Blut hasste.

"Okay, ganz so stimmt das auch nicht ...", setzte Edward an, doch dieses Mal war es Poison Ivy, die ihn unterbrach.

"Verdammt, Eddie! Kannst du endlich mal zum Punkt kommen?!", forderte sie ihren Gesprächspartner mit deutlichen Worten und dem entsprechenden Unterton in der Stimme dazu auf, sich nicht länger so rätselhaft auszudrücken. Dass er seinen obskuren Tick, immer Alles in Rätsel zu verpacken, bis zum absoluten Maximum ausreizte, machte sie extrem sauer.

"Okay, die Sache ist eigentlich ganz einfach ...", erwiderte der Riddler und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Cobblepot, der kleine Aasfresser, hat Harley gekidnappt und ich brauche deine Hilfe, um ihm die Flügel zu stutzen."


	8. Kapitel 07 - Gut geblufft

"Warte mal", sagte Ivy und hob die Hände, um den Riddler am weitersprechen zu hindern. "Der Pinguin hat Harley entführt?"

"Richtig", erwiderte Edward und nickte bestätigend.

"Und jetzt bist du hier, damit ich dir und dem Joker helfe, sie zu befreien?", fragte Ivy erneut und ihre Miene wurde ein wenig skeptischer.

"Wieder richtig", entgegnete der Riddler und hantierte gespielt gelangweilt mit seinem Gehstock herum. "Bei drei richtigen Antworten bekommst du eine Gratis-Eintrittskarte für das Naturkundemuseum", fügte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen hinzu.

"Ich war nie ein großer Fan von ausgestopften Tieren." Ivy verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper und sah ihr Gegenüber durchdringend an. "Gesetz dem Fall, ich mache bei deinem verrückten Plan mit ...", sprach sie weiter und fixierte den Riddler mit einem eisigen Blick. "Ich hätte gern eine Gegenleistung dafür."

Edwards Augen blitzen kurz auf, als er der rothaarigen Venusfliegenfalle einen undeutbaren Blick zuwarf und ein wissendes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Er hatte schon damit gerechnet und war natürlich entsprechend vorbereitet.

"Rein zufällig habe ich Kenntnis davon, dass es hier in »Arkham City« Jemanden gibt, der Ableger einer seltenen Orchideen-Art aus dem Amazonas hat ..."

Während er wie beiläufig mit Ivy sprach, lies er seinen Blick durch die Empfangshalle des Hotels schweifen und verstärkte so den Effekt, dass diese Auskunft in etwa so interessant wie der Wetterbericht von gestern war. Aber ihm entging natürlich nicht, wie Ivys Augen plötzlich anfingen zu funkeln. Sie hatte angebissen!

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Edward atmete tief ein und aus, nachdem die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war und ihm wieder eine frische Meeresbrise um die Nase wehte – auch wenn der Geruch alles andere als angenehm war. Sehr zu seinem Leidwesen hatte er sich schon fast an das modrige Aroma, welches »Arkham City« allgegenwärtig verströmte, gewöhnt. Warum musste Ivys Versteck auch ausgerechnet im alten Hafen-Gebiet liegen, wo die Geruchsbelästigung am Schlimmsten war?

Mit einem locker-leichten Schritt verließ er schließlich den Ort des Geschehens und registrierte mit einem nicht zu unterdrücken wollenden, selbstgefälligen Grinsen, dass Ivys Männer, die der ausgeschaltet hatte, immer noch mit den Nachwirkungen zu kämpfen hatten.

Die Männer von Two-Face waren solche Weicheier! Diese Typen hielten wirklich Nichts aus und eigentlich sollte sich der Zwiegespaltene schämen, dass er solche Handlanger hatte. Vermutlich war es Ivy deswegen spielend einfach gelungen, sie auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, mutmaßte Edward. Wenigstens die Männer von Pinguin und Joker verdienten die Bezeichnung »Schläger«, was die Sache mit Cobblepot allerdings nicht einfacher machte.

Wenn es Two-Face gewesen wäre, der Harley entführte hätte, wäre die Sache so einfach gewesen, wie einem Kind einen Lolli zu klauen. Dann hätte es Edward auch auf eigene Faust geschafft, Harley zu befreien. Er hätte Dent einfach einen Deal vorgeschlagen und fertig wäre die Sache gewesen. Dann wäre ihm Harley dankbar um den Hals gefallen und er hätte quasi schon einen Fuß im Stahlwerk gehabt.

Es war vielleicht nicht der eleganteste Plan, den er je gehabt hatte, aber so langsam aber sicher musste Edward in die Gänge kommen, wenn er den Platz des Jokers einnehmen wollte, sobald der verrückte Clown endlich von der Bildfläche verschwunden war. Es ging ihm dabei allerdings nur zweitrangig um den »Industrial District«. Vorrangig verfolgte er ein ganz anderes Ziel und Cobblepots Plan kam ihm dabei mehr als nur gelegen.

Nachdem der Riddler außer Sichtweite zum Hotel war, warf er die braune Glasflasche, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt, achtlos über die Schulter. Als die Flasche auf der schmutzigen Straße in Scherben zersprang, formte sich wieder sein gewohntes arrogantes Grinsen, denn bei der Flüssigkeit, die sich in der Flasche befand, handelte es sich um nichts Anderes als gewöhnliches Wasser.

Aber Poison Ivy musste nicht wissen, dass er geblufft hatte. Er hatte hoch gepokert und gewonnen. Edwards Plan war mehr als nur aufgegangen und er freute sich diebisch darüber, denn eigentlich hatte er mit ein wenig mehr Gegenwehr seitens Ivy gerechnet. Sie hatte sogar eingewilligt, einen weiteren Punkt in seinem Plan abzuhaken, indem sie einen weiteren Mitstreiter holte und zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt am alten U-Bahnhof brachte.

Ein Blick auf seine alte, fast schon antike und sehr wertvolle Taschenuhr, die er aus seinem Jackett hervor zog, verriet ihm, dass er etwas mehr als eine halbe Stunde Zeit hatte, bis die große Show losgehen sollte. Von der »Amusement Mile« aus brauchte er knapp fünfzehn Minuten bis zum Treffpunkt. Zeit genug, um auf dem Weg noch einmal den Plan in allen Einzelheiten durchzugehen.

Nicht, dass es einen Fehler in seinem genialen Plan gab, aber Vorsicht war bekanntlich die Mutter der Porzellankiste und der Riddler ging lieber auf Nummer Sicher. Es schadete nie, einen Plan B zu haben. Allerdings hatte er den Schlachtplan zur Rettung Harleys in so kurzer Zeit entwickeln müssen, dass es keinen Plan B gab. Er konnte nur darauf hoffen, dass Plan A reibungslos funktionierte.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Der Joker war der Erste, der am vereinbarten Treffpunkt erschienen war. Der Riddler war angenehm überrascht, dass der Clown sogar überpünktlich war und mehrere Dutzend Männer im Schlepptau hatte, die schon freudig erregt mit ihren Baseballschlägern, Brechstangen und Schlagringen herum hantierten und es anscheinend gar nicht erwarten konnten, Pinguins Schlägern mal ordentlich die Knochen zu brechen.

Auch musste Edward feststellen, dass der Joker doch nicht so dumm war, wie er aussah. Er war immerhin besonnen genug, seine Männer nicht mit Pistolen und Gewehren auszustatten und damit riskierte, dass Jemand von der eigenen Seite tödlich verletzt wurde und so der Plan letztendlich scheiterte.

Der Joker selber ging nervös auf und ab und bemerkte den Riddler, der das Szenario von einer Häuserecke aus beobachtete, nicht. Der Clown murmelte unablässig vor sich hin und es machte den Eindruck, als ob er sich selber Mut zusprechen wollte.

Der blasse Freak war noch nicht etwa nervös? Edward hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue und spielte auch weiterhin den stillen Beobachter.

Sollte der Joker kurz vor seinem Ende doch noch so etwas wie Gefühle für Harley entwickelt haben und deswegen wie ein eingesperrter Tiger auf und ab gehen?

Sollte es tatsächlich möglich sein, dass der gute alte Jack auf seine alten Tage vor einem Coup, bei dem es rein zufällig um seine Lebensgefährtin – oder besser gesagt seinen höchstpersönlichen Fußabtreter – ging, mit den Nerven am Ende war?

Es war zwar nicht gänzlich auszuschließen, aber der Riddler glaubte nicht wirklich daran. Dazu hatte er schon viel zu oft gesehen, zu was der selbsternannte »Clown Prince of Crime« fähig war.

Bevor es »Arkham City« gab, war kaum ein Monat vergangen, in dem Edward nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass der Joker seine Wut an Harley ausgelassen hatte. Bei diesen Auseinandersetzungen, bei denen Harley immer den Kürzeren gezogen hatte, war die zierliche Blondine mehrfach bei ihm aufgetaucht und hatte sich bei ihm ausgeheult. Aber egal, wie sehr er ihr auch ins Gewissen geredet hatte, sie war jedes Mal zu ihrem Clown zurückgekehrt.

Das Warum konnte und wollte der Riddler nicht verstehen. Harley war so dermaßen blind vor Liebe, dass sie nichts Schlechtes auf den Joker kommen ließ und ihn sogar dann noch in Schutz nahm, nachdem er sie verprügelt hatte.

Wenn allerdings Edwards großer Plan, der er bereits seit den ersten Gerüchten über den Gesundheitszustand des Jokers verfolgte, aufging, gehörte das Alles bald der Vergangenheit an.

Ein verhaltenes Kichern riss den Riddler aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich ein wenig irritiert um und sah Poison Ivy in Begleitung von Catwoman auf sich zu schlendern. Obwohl schlendern eindeutig der falsche Begriff war. So, wie die beiden Grazien hüftschwingend und – in Selinas Fall – mit hohen Absätzen auf ihn zukamen, kam Edward nicht umhin zu denken, dass die Beiden die Straßen von »Arkham City« für einen Laufsteg hielten.

"Willst du kneifen?", fragte Catwoman mit einem hinterlistigen Lächeln auf den Lippen und deutlichem Amüsement in der Stimme.

"Mitnichten", erwiderte Edward lapidar und musterte Selina über den Rand seiner Brille mit skeptischem Blick. "Dir ist schon klar, dass du hier nicht auf einem Catwalk bist, oder? Aber Katzen spielen ja gerne im Müll", fügte er mit einem arroganten Grinsen hinzu.

"Was für den Einen Müll ist, ist für den Anderen eine Kostbarkeit. Das sieht man ganz deutlich an deinem Kleidungsstil und deiner Unterkunft, Eddie", konterte Selina eisig und funkelte den Riddler an.

"Schluss jetzt!", ging Ivy dazwischen, bevor Edward auch nur ein bissiges Wort erwidern konnte und sich das Wortgefecht zu einem handfesten Streit entwickelte. "Ihr könnt euch weiter Nettigkeiten um die Ohren hauen und euch eure gegenseitige Zuneigung demonstrieren, wenn wir Cobblepot unangespitzt in den Boden gerammt haben, okay?" Sie sah auffordernd zwischen den beiden Parteien hin und her. "Ihr gebt euch jetzt die Hände und wenn ich noch mal erlebe, dass ihr euch streitet, helfe ich dem Frieden ein wenig nach, kapiert?"

Während Selina ihrer mehr-oder-weniger-Freundin aus den Zeiten der »Gotham City Sirens« einen Blick schenkte, der töten konnte, letztendlich aber nickte, hatte Edward nur einen abschätzigen Blick für Ivy übrig. "Alles was du sagst, Pamela", sagte er sarkastisch, bevor er sich ruckartig abwandte und zielstrebig auf den Joker zuging.


	9. Kapitel 08 - Die Mutter aller Pläne

Der Joker hatte den sich anbahnenden Streit zwischen Catwoman und dem Riddler mit verhohlenem Interesse verfolgt und musterte den grün gekleideten und schmal gebauten Mann, der mit entschlossenen Schritten auf ihn zu kam.

Als die beiden Männer nur noch wenige Schritte voneinander entfernt waren, schlich sich ein gehässiges Grinsen in das Gesicht des Jokers. "Ihr Mädels streitet euch doch nicht etwa wegen eurer Klamotten", meinte der Clown und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. "Ich finde dein Outfit wirklich ganz entzückend, Eddie. Das Grün passt wunderbar zu deinen Augen."

Erst hatte der Riddler nicht auf die spöttischen Worte des selbsternannten »Clown Price of Crime« reagiert, aber als der Joker seinen Anzug erwähnte, blieb Edward unvermittelt stehen und fixierte sein Gegenüber mit einem irritieren Blick. Die nur einen Wimpernschlag andauernde Verwirrung nahm der Joker zufrieden zur Kenntnis, auch wenn die Gesichtszüge des Riddlers ihm nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil entglitten waren und kein anderer Anwesender etwas davon mitbekommen hatte. Es war äußerst selten, dass man den Riddler mit irgendetwas überraschen konnte und der Joker freute sich diebisch darüber, dass er seinem Ruf, absolut unberechenbar zu sein, immer noch gerecht wurde.

Edward hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen, klemmte sich seelenruhig seinen Gehstock unter den Arm und vergrub seine Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Hose, während er langsam auf den Joker zuging. Er blieb direkt vor ihm stehen, sodass sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander trennten. Der Riddler beugte sich minimal nach vorne und ein Lächeln, welches allerdings nicht seine Augen erreichte, umspielte seine Lippen. "Noch so ein unproduktiver Kommentar von dir, und du kannst alleine zusehen, wie du mit Cobblepot klar kommst, Jack ...", murmelte Edward in einer Lautstärke, so dass nur der Joker seine Worte hören konnte.

Das Grinsen des Clowns fiel ein wenig in sich zusammen, während der Riddler sich wieder aufrichte, sein Gegenüber mit einem letzten eisigen Blick bedachte und sich dann abwandte, um sich ein paar Schritte von der Gruppe zu entfernen.

Edward blieb schließlich am Zugang zu U-Bahn stehen, seufzte lautlos und konnte gerade noch unterdrücken, dass er frustriert den Kopf schüttelte. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und zählte gedanklich von Zehn an rückwärts, um sich zu beruhigen. Andernfalls würde er sich vermutlich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf den Joker stürzen und dem Sensenmann, der bereits um den Clown herum schlich, ein wenig zuarbeiten.

Als sich Edward umdrehte und seine Miene wieder zu der gewohnten arroganten Maske geworden war, musste er sehr zu seinem Leidwesen feststellen, dass Poison Ivy und Catwoman in der Zwischenzeit neben den Joker getreten waren und ihn zu dritt skeptisch musterten. Er seufzte, rollte betont genervt mit den Augen und näherte sich wieder der Gruppe.

"Was auch immer ihr Zwei für Probleme habt – wir wollen es nicht wissen", bemerkte Catwoman und funkelte abwechselnd die beiden Männer mit ihren grünen Augen an. Ivy nickte bestätigend und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper.

Der Joker wollte bereits zu einem spöttischen Kommentar ansetzen, als der Riddler reflexartig eine Hand aus der Hosentasche zog und sie auf Augenhöhe des Clowns hielt. "Verkneif es dir", zischte er dem grünhaarigen Mann zu, während er Selina nicht aus den Augen ließ.

"Selina hat vollkommen recht", fügte Edward hinzu, was die Erwähnte zu einem verständnislosen Blinzeln animierte. Es passierte schließlich nur alle Jubeljahre, dass der Riddler ein Wort des Lobes für Irgendjemanden übrig hatte. Mit einem "Halt mal" drückte er Catwoman schließlich seinen Gehstock in die Hand, um in den Innentaschen seines Jacketts zu wühlen.

"Der Plan ist eigentlich ganz einfach und sollte deshalb auch von euch ausgeführt werden können", meinte der Riddler und bedachte jeden der drei Involvierten mit einem kritischen Blick. Beim Joker verharrte er besonders lange und man konnte dem Clown ansehen, dass er sich fast auf die Zunge beißen musste, um kein Wort zu sagen.

Edward beförderte schließlich mehrere zusammengefaltete Papiere aus dem Inneren seines Jacketts und faltete sie in aller Ruhe auseinander, während Ivys Blicke ihn beinahe zu durchbohren schienen, doch sie sagte kein Wort, da sie wusste, was auf dem Spiel stand, wenn sich Edward in seiner Ehre gekränkt fühlte.

"Ich werde den Anfang machen und als Erstes reingehen", sagte der Riddler und deutete mit einem knappen Kopfnicken auf das Naturkundemuseum, welches quasi um die Ecke stand. "Da ich geschäftliche Beziehungen zu Cobblepot unterhalte, sollte es kein Problem sein, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und damit seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken."

Edwards Blick huschte zu Catwoman. "Sobald ich drin bin, kommt dein Auftritt, Selina. Du wirst über das Dach und eines der Oberlichter einsteigen und nach den Sicherheitsvorrichtungen Ausschau halten und sie nach Möglichkeit deaktivieren. Nebenbei hältst du Ausschau nach Harley, allerdings hast du für Alles nur zehn Minuten. Also nicht trödeln und dich von Cobblepots Sammelleidenschaft einlullen lassen. Du hast später noch die Gelegenheit, shoppen zu gehen, klar?", erläuterte der Riddler ernst und musterte Selina eindringlich. Die Frau in dem hautengen schwarzen Catsuit nickte und erwiderte den Blick mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, der deutlich machte, dass sie sehr genau wusste, um was es ging.

Zufrieden nickte Edward und hielt Selina die Papiere hin, die sich als Blaupausen für jede einzelne Etage des Museums entpuppten. "Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was dich da drin erwartet, also sei auf Alles gefasst. Die Kameras im Museum sind so alt, dass sie noch nicht mit Funktechnik arbeiten und ich sie deshalb nicht anzapfen konnte." Catwoman nickte und fing an, die Blaupausen zu studieren.

Der Riddler wandte sich nun Poison Ivy zu, den dem Gespräch interessiert gelauscht hatte. Sie hatte inzwischen ihre ablehnende Haltung aufgegeben und die vorher verschränkten Arme hatten eine neue Aufgabe gefunden, indem sie damit beschäftigt waren, Edwards Gehstock zu halten, den Ivy automatisch an sich genommen hatte, als Selina die Blaupausen erhalten hatte.

"Ich hoffe, du hast dein reizendes Grünzeug mitgebracht?", fragte der Riddler. Ivy nickte und deutete auf eine Straßenecke hinter ihr. "Ich habe sie da hinten abgestellt", erwiderte sie.

"Gut", murmelte Edward und fing erneut an, in den Innentaschen seines Jacketts zu kramen. Nach ein paar Sekunden zog er eine kleine Stoppuhr hervor und hielt sie der rothaarigen Ökoterroristin hin, die sie nach kurzem Zögern ergriff und hin und her drehte.

"Ehrlich Eddie, manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, was du da eigentlich Alles in deinen Taschen hast. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, sie sind von innen größer als von außen." Ein Schmunzeln begleitete ihren letzten Satz, den der Riddler allerdings geflissentlich ignorierte.

"Ich bin eben auf Alles vorbereitet", war sein einziger Kommentar zu diesem Thema, ehe er wieder zum geschäftlichen Teil kam. "Sobald Selina und ich drin sind, drückst du auf den grünen Knopf an der Stoppuhr. Ich habe sie auf zehn Minuten eingestellt und der Countdown beginnt, sobald du den Knopf gedrückt hast. Wenn die zehn Minuten abgelaufen sind, animierst du deine Pflanzen dazu, dass sie so heftig wie möglich durch den Haupteingang gehen und dabei so viel Schaden machen, wie es geht und alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen."

Ohne eine große Pause zu machen, wandte sich Edward an den Joker. "Das ist dann dein Startzeichen. Deine Leute werden sich direkt hinter Pamela ins Getümmel stürzen und du wirst dafür sorgen, dass Cobblepots Männer so beschäftigt sind, dass der Pinguin nahezu ungeschützt ist."

Wieder richtete der Riddler seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Poison Ivy. "Pamela, du und Jack müsst hier zusammenarbeiten, damit ihr euch nicht gegenseitig im Weg steht, verstanden?" Ivy nickte und auch der Joker bestätigte zögernd.

"Selina", sagte Edward plötzlich und riss damit die Angesprochene aus ihrem Studium der Blaupausen. Sie sah ihn ein wenig irritiert an, aber der Riddler hatte sich richtig in Fahrt geredet. "Innerhalb der zehn Minuten musst du unten bei mir sein, denn sobald Pamela und Jack in Aktion treten, werden wir zwei uns um Cobblepot kümmern und nach Möglichkeit den Anderen ein wenig unter die Arme greifen."

Wieder bestand Catwomans Antwort aus einem stummen Nicken, was Edward zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm. Er sah jeden der Beteiligten nacheinander an. "Haben alle den Plan kapiert und wissen, wann sie wo sein müssen?", fragte er abschließend und bekam von jeder Partei ein bestätigendes Nicken.

"Wunderbar", kommentierte der Riddler und riss Ivy förmlich seinen Gehstock aus den Händen. Er rückte sich seinen Bowler zurecht und ging zielsicher auf den Haupteingang des Naturkundemuseums zu – gefolgt von den Blicken des Jokers, Catwoman und Poison Ivy.


	10. Kapitel 09 - Hinter feindlichen Linien

Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam den Riddler, als er vor dem mehrere Meter hohen Eingangsportal des Naturkundemuseums stand und die Doppelflügel-Tür aus massivem Eichenholz musterte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er vor dieser Tür stand und zum ersten Mal spürte er ein kleines bisschen Nervosität in sich aufsteigen. Ein Gefühl, was er so nicht besonders gut kannte.

Normalerweise bereitete er sich wesentlich länger und sehr viel gründlicher und intensiver auf einen Coup vor, doch in diesem speziellen Fall hatte er schlichtweg nicht die Zeit gehabt, um jedes Detail sorgfältig zu planen, alle Eventualitäten zu berücksichtigen und jeden Zentimeter des feindlichen Territoriums unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Natürlich würde Edward es nie im Leben zugeben, aber er hoffte insgeheim, dass sein Plan aufging und sie als – mehr oder weniger gut funktionierendes – Team Cobblepot in seine Schranken weisen und Harley Quinn aus seiner Gewalt befreien konnten.

Der Riddler widerstand dem Drang, sich umzudrehen und nachzusehen, ob Catwoman, Poison Ivy und der Joker auf ihren Positionen waren. Es war nicht gänzlich auszuschließen, dass der Pinguin hier draußen Überwachungskameras hatte installieren lassen und wenn sich Edward umdrehen würde, würde er im schlimmsten Fall riskieren, dass der gesamte Plan aufflog. Und das wollte und durfte er nicht riskieren. Stattdessen warf er einen kurzen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr, um seine innere Uhr auf einen Zehn-Minuten-Countdown einzustellen.

Edward wusste nicht, wie lange er vor der riesigen Tür stand, ehe er sich dazu aufraffen konnte, die letzten entscheidenden Schritte zu machen, die Klinge runter zu drücken und die massive Tür aufzudrücken.

Hinter der Tür erstreckte sich ein etwa zwanzig Meter langer dunkler Gang, der in einem mit Tageslicht beleuchteten großen Raum mündete. Kaum, dass Edward ein paar Schritte den Flur entlang getan hatte, erklang eine weibliche Stimme aus den Lautsprechern, die den Besuchern ankündigte, dass sie routinemäßig durchsucht wurden und dass diese Maßnahme der Sicherheit der im Museum ausgestellten Exponate diente.

Direkt rechts neben dem Eingang befand sich ein Raum, in dem man die Eintrittskarten kaufen konnte, als das Museum noch zu seinem ursprünglichen Zweck benutzt wurde. Da der Pinguin natürlich nicht vorhatte, Führungen und Rundgänge in seinem geliebten Museum zu veranstalten, waren die Tür und die Durchreichefenster provisorisch vernagelt.

Langsam schritt der Riddler den dunklen Gang entlang und begutachtete aus den Augenwinkeln die Aushänge an der Wand, die anscheinend schon so alt waren, wie das Museum nicht mehr in Betrieb war. Das Papier der Aushänge war vergilt, staubig und durch die fehlenden Lichtquellen kaum lesbar. Edward machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, dass Pinguine anscheinend kein Licht mochten – was erklären würde, warum sich Cobblepot eher selten tagsüber im Freien blicken ließ. Ob es eine wissenschaftliche Studie dazu gab, ob Pinguine über tausend Ecken mit Vampiren verwandt waren?

Je näher der Riddler dem großen Raum kam, in dem der dunkle Gang mündete, desto heller wurde es, denn das Oberlicht, welches fast so groß wie der darunter liegende Raum war, sorgte für ausreichend Tageslicht.

Er war das letzte Mal als Jugendlicher in diesem Museum gewesen, als seine Schulklasse einen Ausflug hierher gemacht hatte. Das war schon einige Jahre her, aber durch sein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis konnte er sich noch lebhaft daran erinnern, was er damals alles hier gesehen hatte. Die Frage war allerdings, ob es immer noch dieselbe Ausstellung war. Zumindest könnte er sich notfalls blind durch die Gänge finden, da er sich den Grundriss bis ins kleinste Detail eingeprägt hatte.

Kaum, dass Edward einen Fuß in den großen Raum gesetzt hatte, zuckte er heftig zusammen, als ohne Vorwarnung der äußerst naturgetreue mechanische Tyrannosaurus seinen Kopf plötzlich in seine Richtung bewegte. Damit hatte der Riddler nicht gerechnet und war dementsprechend schockiert. Vor Schreck hatte er automatisch seinen Gehstock in eine abwehrende Haltung gehoben und sich ein wenig geduckt.

Misstrauisch musterte er das mechanische Monstrum, während er langsam eine der beiden Treppen an den Seiten des Dinosauriers auf die untere Ebene hinunterstieg. Er konnte diesen prähistorischen Geschöpfen noch nie besonders viel abgewinnen und den Hype, der sich nach den »Jurassic Park« Filmen entwickelt hatte, hatte er geflissentlich ignoriert.

Er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass Cobblepot besonderen Gefallen an diesen vor über sechzig Millionen Jahren lebenden, über zwölf Meter langen und bis zu sieben Tonnen schweren Geschöpfen fand. Laut den Wissenschaftlern waren Dinosaurier zwar mit dem geliebten Federvieh des Pinguins verwandt, aber selbst der Frackträger konnte nicht so verrückt sein, diese seltsamen Wesen, die Edward für eine Laune der Natur hielt, zu mögen. Viel wahrscheinlicher war es, dass Cobblepot dieses Ding hier stehen ließ, um potenzielle neue Handlanger und anderes Gesindel zu erschrecken. Und der Riddler musste sich zu seinem Leidwesen eingestehen, dass das auch wunderbar funktionierte.

Auf der unteren Ebene angekommen, nahmen sofort zwei von Cobblepots Handlagern, die anscheinend hier Wache schieben mussten, Edward ins Visier und kamen mit erhobenen Baseball-Schlägern ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Der Riddler setzte sofort sein bestes Pokerface auf und hob aus reinem Reflex seine Hände, um zu signalisieren, dass er unbewaffnet war – zumindest größtenteils.

"Hey, Jungs", rief er den bewaffneten Schlägern zu, die nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt waren. "Ich muss mich sicher nicht vorstellen und ihr müsst auch nur wissen, dass ich geschäftliche Beziehungen zu eurem Boss unterhalte und genau deswegen mit ihm sprechen möchte. Also seid jetzt schön brav und holt ihn her, damit ich ihm ein Angebot machen kann, was er nicht ablehnen kann."

Edward grinste die Männer vor sich an, die wegen seiner kleinen Ansprache stehen geblieben waren und abwechselnd sich und ihn irritiert ansahen. Insgeheim freute sich der Riddler diebisch, dass es einfacher war, die Männer des Pinguins zu beeinflussen, als einem kleinen Kind den Lutscher zu klauen. Innerlich schüttelte er ob der geringen Denkfähigkeit von Cobblepots Handlangern den Kopf.

Einer der beiden Männer wandte sich ab und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte, um leise in sein Funkgerät zu sprechen. Was genau er sagte, konnte Edward zwar nicht verstehen, aber er vermutete, dass der Mann mit der seltsamen Kriegsbemalung im Gesicht ihn bei seinem Oberbefehlshaber ankündigte. Der andere Mann ließ den Riddler währenddessen nicht aus den Augen und spielte sichtbar nervös mit seinem Baseball-Schläger herum.

Diese Zeit nutze der Riddler, um einen gespielt interessierten Blick über die vielen Dinosaurier-Exponate in den Schaukästen an den Wänden schweifen zu lassen und gleichzeitig einen unbemerkten Blick auf seine Taschenuhr zu erhaschen. Es waren noch nicht ganz zwei Minuten vergangen. Er lag gut in der Zeit.

Edward konnte gerade noch seine Uhr in der Tasche seines Jacketts verschwinden lassen, denn der Mann mit dem Funkgerät kam genau in diesem Moment wieder auf ihn zu. Er hatte mit der Person am anderen Ende der Funkverbindung nur wenige Worte gewechselt.

"Der Boss sagt, dass du keinen Termin hast", sagte der Mann ohne Umschweife und warf dem Riddler einen Blick zu, der deutlich machen sollte, wer bei diesem Treffen die Oberhand hatte.

Allerdings sah Edward das ganz anders als die Handlanger des Pinguin. "Als ob ich einen Termin brauche ...", erwiderte er mit überheblicher Miene und sein Blick schien sein Gegenüber förmlich zu durchbohren und schon nach wenigen Sekunden brach der Mann aus Cobblepots Reihen den Augenkontakt ab. Ein spöttisches Grinsen schlich sich in das Gesicht des Riddlers. "Mal im Ernst, Jungs ... Ich brauche weder einen Termin bei Oswald, noch muss ich durch die Vordertür reinkommen. Ich kündige mich nur aus reiner Höflichkeit an." Er seufzte theatralisch und bedachte die beiden Männer vor sich mit einem mitleidigen Blick. "Aber gut ... Wenn ihr beiden Hampelmänner der Meinung seit, dass euer Boss keinen bombensicheren Tipp haben möchte, wie er das Gebiet des Jokers bekommen kann, dann ist das nicht meine Beerdigung."

Edward drehte sich auf dem Absatz seiner militärisch anmutenden Stiefel um und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die beiden Männer einen fast schon panischen Blick miteinander wechselten. Die beiden Tölpel ahnten nicht im Geringsten, dass sie dem Riddler gerade in die Falle getappt waren. Und sie sahen auch nicht das triumphierende Funkeln der grünen Augen hinter den violett getönten Brillengläsern.

Während der Riddler langsam auf die Treppe zuging, wurden hinter seinem Rücken eilig Funksprüche ausgetauscht. Die Hektik, die in der Luft lag, war förmlich greifbar. In Gedanken zählte Edward von Zehn an rückwärts und machte bei jeder Zahl einen weiteren Schritt. Als er bei der Vier angekommen war, hörte er schnelle Schritte hinter sich.

"Mister Cobblepot hat seine Meinung geändert!", rief einer der Männer aufregt und stelle sich dem Riddler in den Weg, um ihn daran zu hindern, einen weiteren Schritt zu tun. "Er erwartet Sie."

Edward hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte spöttisch. Wie schnell diese Kleingeister doch ihre Meinung änderten, wenn man ihnen ein paar Brocken hinwarf. "So so ...", murmelte er und betrachtete den Mann über den Rand seiner Brille. "Auf einmal möchte der gute Oswald doch mit mir reden ..." Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, drehte sich erneut um und ging geradewegs auf den Gang zu, den die beiden Männer vorhin bewacht hatten. Da ihm keiner der Beiden folgte, blieb er kurz stehen und warf dem Mann, der ihm Cobblepots Wünsche übermittelt hatte, einen fragenden Blick zu. "Wird's bald?", fragte er und legte sich lässig den Gehstock über die Schulter.

Den ganzen Weg durch das Naturkundemuseum sprach der Handlanger des Pinguin kein weiteres Wort mehr mit Edward, was ihm nur recht war. So konnte er sich unbemerkt einen Schritt zurück fallen und sich umsehen.

Sie folgten erst einem kurzen Gang, an dessen Ende eine Tür war. Links und rechts ging jeweils ein Gang ab. Beide waren vollgestopft mit kleinen Schaukästen und endeten in einer Sackgasse.

Der Tür folgte ein weiterer Gang. Schon von Weitem konnte der Riddler erkennen, dass an der gegenüberliegenden Wand mit blutroter Farbe die Worte »Neue Rekruten hier entlang« gekritzelt standen. Dazu ein Pfeil, der nach rechts zeigte.

Nach rechts bog das ungleiche Duo auch ab. Die Rolltore, die anscheinend sonst den Zugang zu diesem Bereich des Museums blockierten, waren oben. Mit einem Blick über die Schulter stellte Edward fest, dass auf der anderen Seite eine verschlossene Tür war.

Darüber, was sich dahinter versteckte, konnte er sich allerdings keine Gedanken machen, denn nachdem sie um die Ecke gebogen waren, fand er sich plötzlich in einem großen, zwei Stockwerke hohen Raum wieder. An beiden Seiten führte eine steinerne Treppe nach oben. Und dort oben stand Oswald Cobblepot, lehnte sich an die Balustrade und bedachte Edward mit kritischem Blick.

"Du hast also Informationen, die mir helfen, an das Stahlwerk zu kommen." Nicht nur der Tonfall, auch Cobblepots Körperhaltung drückte deutlich aus, dass es keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung war.

"Sehr richtig, mein Bester", erwiderte der Riddler im Plauderton und betrachtete den raumhohen Sicherheitszaun auf beiden Seiten, der verhinderte, dass man einfach so die Treppen benutzen konnte. "Aber wie du weißt, sind meine Informationen nicht umsonst."

"Was willst du?", blaffte der Pinguin.

"Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du Etwas besitzt, was vorher dem Joker gehört hat", erwiderte Edward seelenruhig.

"Du kennst mich. Man könnte mich einen Sammler nennen. Ich liebe es, das zu besitzen, was Andere begehren. Und was ich nicht habe, das hole ich mir." Cobblepot grinste und bleckte dabei seine Zähne.

Gespielt beeindruckt nickte der Riddler. "Ja, das kann ich gut verstehen. Aber wenn du dir das Stahlwerk unter den Nagel gerissen hast und der Joker zwei Meter unter der Erde ist, brauchst du Harley doch nicht mehr." Edward machte eine kurze Pause und ließ den Pinguin dabei nicht aus den Augen, damit ihm nicht die geringste Regung in seinem Gesicht entging. Mit ein wenig Glück – und wenn er Cobblepot genügend Honig ums Maus schmierte – konnte er höchstpersönlich Harley retten. "Gib sie mir."

Oswald fing schallend an zu lachen. Seine ohnehin schon an einen Pinguin erinnernde Lache klang durch das Echo, welches der hohe Raum verursachte, noch psychotischer. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sich Cobblepot so weit beruhigt hatte, dass er weiter sprechen konnte. "Du willst diese Verrückte haben?" Erneut lachte der Pinguin kurz auf. "Weißt du was, du kannst sie haben, wenn ich meinen Spaß mit ihr hatte."

"Nein", widersprach der Riddler mit fester Stimme, die Cobblepot so irritierte, dass er mit dem Kichern aufhörte und ihn irritiert musterte. "Entweder ich bekomme sie jetzt, oder ich verkaufe meine Informationen an Two-Face."

"Du bist ein hartnäckiger Verhandlungspartner, dass muss ich dir lassen. In Ordnung, lass uns darüber feilschen."

Der Pinguin deutete mit einem knappen Kopfnicken auf eine der mit Zaun gesicherten Treppen und der Handlager, der den Riddler bis hier hin begleitet hatte, eilte zu der im Zaun eingelassenen Tür, um sie zu öffnen.

"Komm mit in meinen Nachtclub und bei einem Glas Chardonnay besprechen wir die Details." Abwartend sah Cobblepot ihn an und Edward hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.

_Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein!_

Diese Worte hallten in seinen Kopf wider, als er stocksteif auf die Treppe zu ging und zögerlich die Stufen nach oben stieg. Sein ganzer Plan löste sich gerade in Wohlgefallen auf. Es würde dem Pinguin auffallen, wenn er darauf bestehen würde, die Unterhaltung hier im Museum zu führen. Oswald war nicht gerade der dümmste Einwohner von »Arkham City« und würde den Braten schon von Weitem riechen. In dieser Hinsicht war er ziemlich paranoid.

Edward konnte noch einen schnellen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr werfen, ehe Cobblepot ihn wie einen alten Freund begrüßte. Es waren bereits acht Minuten vergangen, seit er das Museum betreten hatte. Die Zeit lief erbarmungslos ihm davon.


	11. Kapitel 10 - Die Katze auf dem heißen Blechdach

Eigentlich war es gegen Selinas Prinzipien, sich blind auf die Pläne anderer Leute zu verlassen. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie diesen Personen nur so weit traute, wie sie eine Waschmaschine werfen konnte.

Uneigentlich tat sie genau das. Sie verließ sich blind auf einen Plan, den Edward Nigma alias der Riddler ausgearbeitet hatte, ohne dass sie jedes Detail davon kannte, da der »Meister der Rätsel« es nicht für nötig gehalten hatte, sie darin einzuweihen.

Das Wenige, was sie wusste, hatte sie von Poison Ivy erfahren, die sie für diese Aktion mehr oder weniger angeworben hatte. Der Pinguin hatte Harley Quinn gekidnappt und der Riddler hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dem Joker dabei zu helfen, Harley aus dem Naturkundemuseum zu befreien. Deswegen hatte er Ivy schon in seinen Plan eingesponnen.

Warum ausgerechnet der Riddler und der Joker zusammenarbeiteten, wussten wohl nur die Beiden. Für Selina stand auf jeden Fall zweifelsfrei fest, dass die Beiden irgendeinen Deal gemacht hatten, denn sonst waren sich die beiden Männer spinnefeind und wollten nicht einmal im selben Raum miteinander sein, wenn es sich nicht vermieden ließ. Wenn sie es doch einmal waren, was nur alle Jubeljahre mal vorkam, warfen sie sich liebreizende Nettigkeiten um die Ohren, bevor sie sich versuchten, gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen.

Was bei dieser Aktion für Ivy heraus sprang, wollte Selina gar nicht erst wissen. Es hatte unter Garantie irgendwas mit Pflanzen zu tun. Vielleicht hatte Eddie sie auch irgendwie um den kleinen Finger gewickelt und ihr Einen vom Pferd erzählt. Sobald es um das geliebte Grünzeug der Rothaarigen ging, blendete sie alles Andere um sich herum aus und der Riddler war Experte darin, Anderen die eigenen Worte im Mund herum zu drehen und sie so geschickt zu manipulieren, das die Opfer es nicht einmal merkten.

Zum wiederholten Male fragte sich Selina Kyle, die sich in ihrem hautengen Catsuit an einer dreckigen Straßenecke inmitten von »Arkham City« total fehl am Platze fühlte, was sie eigentlich hier tat. Sie hatte mit Cobblepot keine Rechnung offen und auch sonst keine größeren Probleme. Er ließ sie in Ruhe und sie ihn. Fertig.

Selina hatte zwar schon mehrere Male daran gedacht, sich das Naturkundemuseum näher von innen anzusehen, da der Pinguin ein bekennender Sammler war, aber da sie sich nicht in den Machtkampf von Cobblepot, Dent und dem Joker einmischen wollte, hatte sie bisher darauf verzichtet und die Füße still gehalten.

Auf der Straße erzählte man sich, dass der Pinguin Unmengen von Waffen, Munition und allen möglichen wertvollen Kram hortete. Wofür er dieses Arsenal brauchte, gingen die Meinungen der Spekulanten teilweise sehr weit auseinander. Das machte einen Besuch im Museum sehr reizvoll für Selina. Da sie aber schon genug mit Two-Face zu tun hatte, der ihr permanent auf den Fersen war, weil ihr Appartement ausgerechnet in seinem Viertel lag, hatte sie bisher nicht die Zeit gehabt, sich näher mit dem Pinguin zu beschäftigen.

Als Edward davon schlenderte und sehr selbstsicher wirkte, wie er die Stufen hochstieg, die zum Haupteingang des Museums führten, war Selina einen Moment lang versucht, einfach zu verschwinden. Trotz der gemeinsamen Zeit bei den »Gotham City Sirens« war sie nicht so eng mit Harley befreundet, dass sie mit dem Joker gemeinsame Sache machte und ihm half, der König von »Arkham City« zu werden. Andererseits konnte sie Harley auch nicht einfach so ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Dafür hatten sie schon zu viel zusammen erlebt.

"Selina?"

Catwoman zuckte kaum sichtbar zusammen, als sie von Ivys geflüsterten Worten aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. Sie drehte sich langsam um und sah die rothaarige Ökoterroristin ein wenig fragend um.

"Bist du soweit? Du bist gleich dran."

Selinas Blick wanderte wieder zum Haupteingang des Museums, wo der Riddler gerade angekommen war. Dann sah sie wieder zu Ivy und nickte bestätigend. Sie hatte sich entschieden und würde es durchziehen. Es war einfach zu verlockend, halbwegs ungestört in Cobblepots Territorium herumzuschnüffeln. Wer wusste denn schon, was der verrückte, größenwahnsinnige Vogel Alles versteckte. Und vor allem worauf er sich vorbereitete.

Catwoman beobachtete weiterhin den Haupteingang und ging in Gedanken durch, wie sie am schnellsten und effektivsten auf das hohe Dach kam. Es gab jede Menge Wasserspeier und Vorsprünge, die es ihr eigentlich einfach machen sollten, nach oben zu kommen.

Im selben Moment, als der Riddler die große Tür öffnete, gab Ivy das Startzeichen. Augenblicklich setzte sich auch Selina in Bewegung. Schnell und lautlos wie eine Katze bewegte sie sich im Schatten der Gebäude und huschte dann ungesehen über die Straße. Mit Hilfe ihrer langen Peitsche, die sie gekonnt schwang, schaffte sie es in Windeseile, das Dach zu erklimmen. Mit geübtem Blick verschaffte sie sich einen Überblick und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es ein Kinderspiel werden würde, eines der Oberlichter zu öffnen.

Bevor Selina ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzte, warf sie einen kurzen Blick in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. An der Straßenecke, wo sich das alte Hutgeschäft von Jervis Tetch befand, waren weder Ivy, der Joker oder einer seiner Männer zu sehen. Mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem verhaltenen Schmunzeln musste sie notgedrungen feststellen, dass Eddie wirklich einen sehr guten Ausgangspunkt gefunden hatte. Ob der Pinguin überhaupt wusste, dass er da einen toten Winkel direkt vor der überlangen Nase hatte?

Auch wenn sie Poison Ivy nicht sehen konnte, ahnte sie, dass die Pflanzenlady sie sehen konnte. Deshalb nickte sie auch kurz in Richtung der Straßenecke, ehe sie sich um das Oberlicht kümmerte.

Das kleinere Oberlicht im vorderen Teil des Daches war ihr Ansatzpunkt. Es hatte die Form eines Daches wie es auch gerne in Gewächshäusern verwendet wurde. Auf beiden Seiten der gläsernen Konstruktion waren Fenster eingelassen. Zwar stand keines der Fenster offen, aber mit ein paar gekonnten Griffen verschaffte sich Selina Zutritt und war innerhalb wenigen Sekunden im obersten Stockwerk des Naturkundemuseums.

Kurz blickte sie sich um. Das Dachgeschoss bestand aus mehreren Räumen, die sich an den Seiten befanden. Mittig, direkt unter dem Oberlicht, war ein Gang, der auf der einen Seite zum Büro des Leiters führte, wie eine beschrifte Tür vermuten ließ, und auf der anderen Seite zu einer unscheinbaren Tür, die sehr wahrscheinlich im Treppenhaus mündete.

Einige Türen der Räume an den Seiten standen offen und beherbergten unter anderem Sanitär- und Ruheräume, die allem Anschein nach noch benutzt wurden. Also ließen sich Cobblepots Männer ab und zu hier oben blicken. Dass hieß für Catwoman, dass sie schleunigst hier verschwinden sollte. Trotzdem nahm sie sich die Zeit, einen Blick in jeden der Räume zu werfen, denn vielleicht hielt der Pinguin Harley hier oben gefangen.

Doch Selinas vage Hoffnung erfüllte sich nicht. Außer Feldbetten, gebackenen Bohnen in Dosen und einigen Pornoheftchen war nichts Interessantes zu entdecken. 

Leise wie eine Katze huschte sie schließlich zu der unscheinbaren Tür und anschließend die Treppe hinunter, an deren Ende wiederum eine Tür war. Zu ihrer Überraschung war die Tür nicht verschlossen. Vorsichtig öffnete Selina die Tür und fand sich im Eingangsbereich des Museums wieder. Ihr gegenüber war der mit zwei Durchreichefenstern ausgestattete Raum, wo man seine Eintrittskarten kaufen konnte. Rechts befand sie das großes Eingangsportal, welches Selina bisher nur von der anderen Seite kannte.

Darauf bedacht, keinen einzigen Laut zu verursachen, schlich Catwoman durch den Gang. Als sie eine männliche Stimme hörte, die ihr unbekannt war, blieb sie abrupt stehen und lauschte angespannt.

"Mister Cobblepot hat seine Meinung geändert!", sagte die Stimme und Selina spitzte die Ohren. Es war ganz offensichtlich einer von Cobblepots Männern, der mit Edward redete. "Er erwartet Sie", sprach die Stimme hektisch weiter.

Behutsam näherte sie sich dem Raum, aus dem die Stimmen kamen und achtete penibel darauf, dass die Absätze ihrer hohen Stiefel sie nicht verrieten. Sie bewegte sich so vorsichtig, dass nicht einmal der Bewegungssensor des lebensgroßen Tyrannosaurus reagierte. So konnte sie sich ungesehen hinter einem Treppenpfeiler verstecken und beobachten, wie der Riddler mit einem von Cobblepots Handlangers durch den Gang am anderen Ende des Raumes verschwand. Der zweite Mann des Pinguins sah den Beiden nach und Selina nutze diese günstige Gelegenheit sofort, um sich anzuschleichen und den Mann außer Gefecht zu setzen, bevor dieser überhaupt wusste, wie ihm geschah.

Catwoman ließ den bewusstlosen Mann einfach dort liegen, wo er zu Boden gesungen war und folgte Edward und seinem Begleiter so schnell und unauffällig wie es ihr möglich war. Da sie aber jede Nische, jede Abzweigung und jeden Winkel in Augenschein nahm, um eventuelle Abwehrmaßnahmen von Cobblepot zu entdecken und auszuschalten, sah sie nur noch, wie die beiden Männer am Ende eines langen Ganges nach rechts abbogen.

Schnell folgte Selina und konnte so das Gespräch zwischen dem Pinguin und dem Riddler verfolgen. Und was sie dabei zu hören bekam, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Eddies Taktik war sicher nicht die Schlechteste, doch wenn sie sich nicht ganz verhört hatte, verfolgte der grüngekleidete Spinner seinen eigenen Plan.

Nicht dass Selina das wunderte, doch ganz offensichtlich steckte hinter Edwards Plan zu Harleys Rettung mehr als nur Hilfe für eine gute Freundin. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass sich der Riddler und die Freundin des Jokers – böse Zungen sagten auch gerne Leibeigene – sehr zu dessen Missfallen gut verstanden und ab und zu sogar zusammen gesehen worden waren. Wenn sich Selina in diesem Fall auf ihre weibliche Intuition verlassen sollte, würde sie fast annehmen, dass sich diese ganze Aktion zu einem Machtkampf zwischen dem Joker und dem Riddler entwickelte, dessen Sieg mit der Clownsprinzessin honoriert werden sollte.

Durch ihre Gedankengänge ein wenig abgelenkt, wurde sie durch den plötzlich in ihrem Sichtfeld auftauchenden Mann, der den Riddler vorhin begleitet hatte, aus dem Konzept gebracht. Doch dank ihres jahrelangen Trainings konnte sie den verdutzten Mann innerhalb wenigen Augenblicke geräuschlos außer Gefecht setzen.

Als sie nur wenige Sekunden danach in die Richtung eilte, aus der ihr Opfer gekommen war, musste sie feststellen, dass der Pinguin und der Riddler verschwunden waren. Die Treppen an beiden Seiten des hohen Raumes waren mit Sicherheitszaun verbarrikadiert und die unteren Durchgänge mit Rolltoren gesichert.

Hektisch suchte Selina mit den Augen nach einer Möglichkeit, durch eine der zusätzlich mit Stacheldraht geschützten Türen im Zaun zu kommen. Da ihr aber die Zeit davon rannte, hatte sie nicht die Möglichkeit, die Türen und Tore sorgfältig zu untersuchen.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit auf die Sekunde genau inzwischen vergangen war, aber ihre innere Uhr war sich sicher, dass es jeden Moment so weit war, dass Poison Ivy und der Joker das Museum stürmten. Sie hatte keinen Hinweis auf den Verbleib von Harley gefunden und in dem Moment, als das ohrenbetäubende Krachen von massivem Eichenholz die heiligen Hallen erfüllte, schoss ihr nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf.

_Wo zum Teufel steckte Edward?!_


	12. Kapitel 11 - Die entfesselten Mächte der Natur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, ja, ich weiß ... Was regelmäßige Updates angeht, bin ich schon 'ne trübe Tasse. Eigentlich wollte ich dieses Kapitel schon viel früher veröffentlichen, aber dann kam »Arkham Origins« und – naja – ihr könnt es euch ja sicher denken. ;) Und ja, ich habe schon wieder einige Ideen.
> 
> »Arkham Origins« hat wieder genauso geniale Sprüche zu bieten, wie die Vorgänger. Wer sich dazu spoilern lassen möchte, darf gerne in meinem Tumblr – und auch gerne auf meiner Facebook-Fanpage (und sie liken). *Schleich-Werbung* ;) Die Links sind in meinem Profil zu finden.
> 
> Und da ich jetzt auch endlich eine neue Tastatur habe, kann ich auch wieder besser und schneller schreiben.

Sichtlich genervt rollte Poison Ivy mit den Augen und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor ihrem spärlich bekleideten Oberkörper, um zu signalisieren, dass sie zu keiner weiteren Kommunikation bereit war. Doch den Joker, der sie fröhlich angrinste, interessierte das herzlich wenig.

"Was gibt es eigentlich zu grinsen?", fragte sie schließlich gereizt und ließ dabei Catwoman, die sich gerade mithilfe ihrer Peitsche auf das Dach des Naturkundemuseums schwang, nicht aus den Augen.

"Wir sind heute wohl ein bisschen kratzbürstig, was?", stellte der Joker eine Gegenfrage und grinste noch breiter, was bewirkte, dass Ivys ohnehin schon giftiger Gesichtsausdruck langsam aber sicher mörderisch wurde. Doch gerade das stimmte den Clown noch fröhlicher. "Ich habe mir mal sagen lassen, dass jeder Tag, an dem man nicht lacht, ein verschwendeter Tag ist", fügte er breit grinsend hinzu. "Und wie du siehst, befolgte ich dieses Lebensmotto nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen."

"Du und ein Gewissen?", konterte Ivy sofort. "Solltest du dich nicht wie ein sterbender Hund irgendwo verkrochen haben, um deine letzten Atemzüge zu hauchen?"

"Aber, aber, meine Liebe ..." Die Augen des Jokers fingen an, vergnügt zu funkeln. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise mochte er die verbalen Schlagabtäusche mit der Rothaarigen. "Gerüchte über meinen Tod sind stark übertrieben."

Mit einem beleidigten "Tzt!" wandte sich Ivy ab und wartete auf das Signal von Catwoman, dass die Katze das Museum betreten würde. Es dauerte auch nur wenige Sekunden, ehe das Zeichen erfolgte und Ivy den Timer aktivierte.

Der Joker hatte sie dabei nicht aus den Augen gelassen. "So, so ...", fuhr er im geschäftsmäßigen Tonfall fort. "Du und Eddie also ..."

"Wie kommst du denn auf diese bescheuerte Idee?"

"Ach weißt du ... Ich habe über tausend Ecken vernommen, dass du unserem Möchtegern-Sherlock geholfen hast, aus dem Knast abzuhauen, nachdem er sich mal wieder von Bats hat fangen lassen bei meiner netten kleinen Revolte in Arkham."

Ivy funkelte den Joker angriffslustig an und zischte ihm ein "Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht!" zu, ehe sie sich umdrehte und in die Richtung ging, aus der sie und Selina vorher gekommen waren.

Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen sah der Joker der kaum bekleideten grünhäutigen Frau hinterher und beobachtete ganz genau, was sie tat. Sie verschwand kurz hinter einer Häuserecke und hatte, als sie nur wenige Augenblicke später wieder auftauchte, einen großen Korb mit Blumentöpfen, in denen sich irgendwelche Pflanzen nach oben rankten, in den Händen. Als sie sich wieder näherte, erwartete der Joker sie schon mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Komm schon, Ivy. Mir kannst du es doch verraten, wenn da was zwischen dir und Eddie läuft. Ihr mögt doch immerhin dieselbe Farbe und darauf könnt ihr aufbauen."

"Kannst du endlich mal deine Klappe halten!", fuhr Ivy ihren unfreiwilligen Gesprächspartner so laut und heftig an, dass einige seiner Anhänger sich erschrocken zu ihr umdrehten. "Es geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, was ich mit wem tue oder lasse!"

"Uih!", machte der Joker gespielt erschüttert und das Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet, dass er sehr genau wusste, dass er eine wunde Stelle bei Ivy getroffen hatte, an der er jetzt nach Herzenslust weiter herum puhlen konnte. "Warum denn gleich so aggressiv? Bist du etwa sexuell nicht ausgelastet? Ich könnte dir da behilflich sein ..."

Gefährlich langsam drehte sich Ivy um und funkelte den Joker mit Mord im Blick an. "Fass mich einmal an und ich werde höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen, dass du den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben wirst." Ihr Blick wurde noch ein Stück aggressiver. "Und eines garantiere ich dir: Wenn du Harley noch mal ein Haar krümmst, kannst du dir sicher sein, dass es das Letzte gewesen ist, was du getan hast. Ich werde dich dann höchstpersönlich zu Dünger verarbeiten."

Während Ivy den Joker feindselig anfunkelte, zeigte der sich gänzlich unbeeindruckt von der mehr als offensichtlichen Drohung. Mit gespielt schockiertem Gesichtsausdruck schlug er sich die Hände vor sein Gesicht und blinzelte Ivy durch die Finger an. "Du bist echt süß, wenn du dich so aufregst, Ivy. Ich mag es, wenn eine Frau ein bisschen widerspenstig ist."

Schneller als der Joker hätte reagieren können, machte Poison Ivy eine ruckartige Bewegung in seine Richtung und machte dabei den eindeutigen Eindruck, dass sie dem Clown in diesem Moment am liebsten eigenhändig den Hals umdrehen würde.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, lächelte der Joker weiterhin sein undurchschaubares Lächeln, was Ivy nur noch mehr aufregte und sie gedanklich dazu veranlasste, ihre Drohung schon jetzt in die Tat umzusetzen. Doch bevor sie dem Joker wirklich etwas antat, hielt sie sich selber rechtzeitig genug davon ab, was den Joker in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen ließ. Allerdings bereute er seine Reaktion nur Sekunden später, da er von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt wurde und sich auf den Knien abstützen musste.

"Du willst doch nicht etwa den schönen Plan ruinieren, oder?", würgte der Joker zwischen zwei Hustenanfällen hervor und seine Augen funkelten verräterisch. "Unser Eddie hat sich doch so viel Mühe dabei gegeben ..."

Jedes Mal reagierte Ivy nicht auf die Provokation, sondern wandte sich mit einem letzten angeekelten Blick ab und schritt mit würdevoll erhobenen Kopf durch die Reihen von den Handlangern des Jokers, die ihr mit teilweise verhohlenen, teilweise offensichtlichen Blicken hinterher sahen. Auch der Joker sah ihr mit einem süffisanten Grinsen hinterher.

Ivy ging bis zum vorderen Bereich der Außentreppe, die zum Museum führte und setze doch ihren Korb mit den Pflanzen behutsam ab. Dann nahm sie zwei der Töpfe aus dem Korb und positionierte sie an beiden Enden eines schmalen, aber langen Blumenbeetes zu Füßen des Museums, welches seit Jahren keine Pflanzen mehr gesehen hatte. Nicht einmal Unkraut traute sich auf diesem Beet zu wachsen.

Nachdem Ivy sich über die Positionen ihrer Pflanzen vergewissert hatte, fischte sie eine kleine Blumenschaufel aus ihrem Korb und begann damit, die Töpfe einige Zentimeter tief in der Erde zu versenken.

"Was machst du da Schönes?", fragte plötzlich unvermittelt der Joker, der sich Ivy unbemerkt genähert hatte und ihr Tun über ihre Schulter aus aufmerksam beobachtet hatte.

"Nach was siehst es denn deiner Meinung nach aus?", stellte sie eine Gegenfrage und funkelte den Joker missmutig an.

"Mhm ...", machte der Clown und strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn. "Ich würde sagen ... Gartenarbeit, aber eigentlich pflanzt man doch im Herbst oder im Frühling. Jetzt haben wir aber Winter und –"

Weiter kam der Joker nicht, denn Ivy hatte eine Hand erhoben und gebot ihm damit Einhalt. "Bist du wirklich so blöd, oder tust du nur so?", fragte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, verkneif dir die Antwort, ja?" Sie seufzte. "Da wir nur noch ein paar Minuten Zeit haben, bereite ich schon mal den Angriff vor. Ich stehe schließlich nicht nur sinnlos in der Gegend rum und lasse Andere die Arbeit für mich machen."

"Du hast ja auch keine Ahnung, wie schwer und frustrierend es ist, einen Haufen Idioten zu erklären, was sie tun sollen", erwiderte der Joker theatralisch. "Du arbeitest alleine, aber ich bin aufgrund meines Gesundheitszustandes leider auf Hilfe angewiesen. Das bringt das Alter nun mal so mit sich, weißt du? Normalerweise würde das ja meine bessere Hälfte übernehmen, während ich im Bett liege und meine kleine Bronchitis auskuriere – das Stahlwerk ist ziemlich schlecht geheizt, muss du wissen – aber leider Gottes hat unser Freund Oswald sie mir einfach so weggenommen."

Ivy rollte aufgrund des Monologes, den der Joker mit weinerlicher Mimik vorgetragen hatte, mit den Augen und seufzte lautlos. "Können wir dann endlich mal damit anfangen, Cobblepot die Hütte unter seinem Arsch wegzureißen?", fragte sie, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Sofort erhellte sich das Gesicht des Clowns und er winkte seinen Männern zu. "Endlich, ich dachte schon, du fragst gar nicht mehr!" Seine Schläger reagierten sofort und kamen im Laufschritt angerannt und positionierten sich auf der Treppe, die zum Museum führte. "Meine Königin ...", fügte der Joker noch hinzu und verbeugte sich vor Ivy, die ihn für einige Sekunden irritiert ansah, ehe sie sich mit ihrem Korb durch seine Männer schlängelte.

Erst als sie dann vor der Tür angekommen war, signalisierte sie den bewaffneten Handlangern, dass sie ein paar Schritte zurück weichen sollten, was sie auch gehorsam taten. Dann konzentrierte sich Ivy und ließ die beiden Pflanzen, die sie unten im Beet platziert hatte, wie von Geisterhand wachsen. Sie schlängelten sich bis zu ihren Füßen, wo sie sich wie Schlangen zusammenrollten und immer weiter wuchsen.

"In genau zwei Minuten werde ich diese Tür aufbrechen und meine beiden Lieblinge hier werden Alles umreißen, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellt", erklärte Ivy, während sie die Männer des Jokers ernst ansah und dabei abwechselt die beiden riesigen Ranken zu ihren Füßen tätschelte. "Da sie nicht durch das ganze Museum kommen, könnt ihr erst rein, wenn sie ihr Wachstum abgeschlossen haben. Ich gebe euch ein Zeichen, wenn es soweit ist, klar?", fragte sie an den Truppenführer gewandt, der ihre Worte nickend bestätigte. "Und nun zu dir", sagte Ivy an den Joker gewandt. "Wir zwei Hübschen werden das Schlusslicht bilden und du bleibst gefälligst in meiner Nähe, verstanden?"

"Alles was du sagst, Pamela", erwiderte der Joker mit einem Grinsen und einem verschlagenen Funkeln in den Augen.

Die rothaarige Ökoterroristin funkelte den Joker wütend an, verkniff sich aber jeden weiteren Kommentar und starrte stur das aus Massivholz bestehende Eingangsportal des Naturkundemuseums an. Wenn sie allerdings das hinterhältige Grinsen im Gesicht des Clowns gesehen hätte, hätte sie den Abgriff wohl an Ort und Stelle abgeblasen.

Der Joker, der Poison Ivy nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ, verfolgte neben der Rettung von Harley noch seine eigenen Ziele. Und er lachte sich still und heimlich ins Fäustchen, dass Ivy, die immer wieder gegen ihn argumentierte, sich so schnell dazu bereit erklärt hatte, ihm zum helfen.

Es war mehr als nur naiv von Ivy, die - sehr zu seinem Leidwesen – die beste Freundin seiner ... Nun ja, Freundin wäre vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben gewesen. Handlangerin, Bettgespielin – das waren Worte, die dem Joker in den Sinn kamen, wenn er an Harley Quinn dachte. Und irgendwo zwischen diesen Worten wusste er, dass er sie um jeden Preis wieder an seiner Seite haben wollte. Denn egal, wie sehr sie ihn auch nervte und wie sehr es ihn fast wahnsinnig machte, dass sie ständig um ihn herum wuselte und wie ein Schießhund auf ihn aufpasste, hatte er doch schon fast romantisch anmutende Gefühle für sie.


	13. Kapitel 12 - Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am Besten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu aller erst muss ich mich entschuldigen. Eigentlich wollte ich diese Geschichte bereits im Dezember abgeschlossen haben, doch leider haben mich persönliche Probleme von diesem Vorhaben abgehalten.
> 
> Okay, bevor ich euch auf den Text loslasse, hier eine kleine Warnung. In den nächsten Kapitel, werde ich sehr wahrscheinlich ein paar Spoiler auf »Arkham Origins« verstecken. Wer das Spiel noch nicht kennt, wird sie vermutlich nicht entdecken und es meinem brillanten Verstand anrechnen *hier ironisches Lachen einfügen*, aber ich möchte trotzdem davor warnen.

Das hinterhältige Grinsen des Jokers wurde noch verschlagener, als er Poison Ivy für einige Sekunden dabei beobachtete, wie sie stur auf die Eingangstür starrte und sich weigerte, auch nur noch ein weiteres Wort mit ihm zu wechseln oder ihm eine kostbare Sekunde ihrer Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen.

Sein Plan, die zum Teil aus Pflanze bestehende Frau so lange zu nerven, bis sie ihm keine große Beachtung mehr schenkte, war aufgegangen. So konnte er sich nun in Ruhe seinem eigenen Plan widmen. Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken signalisierte der Clown einem seiner Gefolgsleute in unmittelbarer Nähe, dass es los ging.

Als sie noch im alten U-Bahn-Tunnelsystem gewesen waren, der sich vom »Industrial District« waagerecht bis zur »Bowery« erstreckte und direkt unter dem abgesperrten Bereich des »Wonder Towers« entlangführte, hatte er einige wenige Männer in seinen Plan eingeweiht und jetzt, wo Ivy unaufmerksam war und sein Plan Gestalt annahm, würde er am liebsten einen kleinen Freudentanz hinlegen und sich selbst triumphierend auf die Schulter klopfen.

Doch das wäre wohl selbst für ihn ein wenig voreilig gewesen, denn die gute Ivy war nicht gerade die dümmste Person in »Arkham City« und sollte natürlich nichts von seinem Plan mitbekommen. Und nur für den Fall, dass sie tatsächlich bemerkte, wie der Mann über die Straße huschte und die Stufen zur U-Bahn hinunter eilte, hatte der Joker natürlich eine Antwort parat.

Er würde ihr einfach mit seinem sympathischen Grinsen und seiner charmanten Art zu verstehen geben, dass er befürchtete, zuhause im Stahlwerk den Herd angelassen zu haben und nun sollte sein treuer Werkgefährte und Mitarbeiter des Monats schnell nachsehen gehen. Die meisten Unfälle passierten ja schließlich zuhause und er wollte natürlich, dass bei seiner Rückkehr das Stahlwerk im selben tadellosen Zustand war, wie er es verlassen hatte.

Aber das war gar nicht nötig, denn kaum, dass der Handlanger verschwunden war, ließ Ivy ihre Ranken sich wie Sprungfedern zusammenrollen. Nur Sekunden später schnellten die Ranken nach vorne und rissen so spielend einfach ein riesiges Loch in die Eingangstür, als ob sie aus Pappmaschee wäre.

Der Joker musste aufgrund der rabiaten Zerstörungswut von Ivy unwillkürlich anerkennend nicken. Er hätte es selber kaum besser hinbekommen. Vielleicht sollte er doch ab und zu mal die Nase in ein Gartenbuch stecken.

Die Rothaarige warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, den der grinsend erwiderte. Er machte eine Handbewegung, als ob er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen wollte, was seinen Männern signalisierte, dass sie Poison Ivy, die mit weiteren Pflanzen im Gepäck zielstrebig ins Museum schritt, folgten sollten und das taten, was sie am Besten konnten: Alles kaputt machen, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte.

Immer noch grinsend folgte der Clown der randalierenden Meute und erklomm mit aller Seelenruhe die Stufen. Seine Männer waren längst im Museum verschwunden und dem Lärmpegel nach zu urteilen, hatten sie jede Menge Spaß daran, dem Museum mal richtig zu zeigen, was sie davon hielten.

Ivy, der es anscheinend nicht schnell genug ging, trat mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck in die Trümmerteile der Eingangstür. Sie hatte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt und klopfte ungeduldig mit den Fingern. "Wird's bald?!"

"Ich bin ein alter und sehr kranker Mann und kein junger Hüpfer wie du", erwiderte der Joker mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Gib mir doch etwas mehr Zeit, bis ich diese lange Treppe geschafft habe."

Ivy rollte mit den Augen und murmelte etwas, was nach einer gefluchten Beleidigung klang und den Clown bis über beide Ohren strahlen ließ. Sie musste kurz davor sein, ihm ins Gesicht zu springen.

"Beeil dich gefälligst!", blaffte Ivy und verschwand wieder im Museum.

Der Joker zählte gedanklich von drei an rückwärts, ehe er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und wie eine junge Gazelle die Stufen hinunterrannte. Sein Gefolgsmann war wieder an der Oberfläche und er war nicht alleine. Im Schlepptau hatte er ein halbes Dutzend weitere Männer, die allesamt mit halbautomatischen Pistolen bewaffnet waren.

Das Schlusslicht dieser Parade bildete Mister Hammer, der sich ein Clownsgesicht ins Gesicht gemalt und seinen riesigen Hammer über die Schulter geworfen hatte. Da sich der Pinguin den anderen Teil der ehemals siamesischen Abramovici-Zwillinge – Sichel – unter den Nagel gerissen hatte, und sich sehr wahrscheinlich von ihm beschützen ließ, musste auch der Joker dasselbe schwere Geschütz auffahren.

Gemeinsam eilte die sehr seltsam anmutende Gruppe, angeführt von ihrem Boss, der ebenfalls eine halbautomatische Waffe aus seiner Jacke hervorzauberte und sie entsicherte, im Schatten des Museums entlang, um schnellstmöglich auf die andere Seite zu kommen.

So wie der Joker den Pinguin kannte – und er kannte ihn gut – würde sich Cobblepot beim ersten Anzeichen von Gefahr in seinem Nachtclub verschanzen und von dort aus verschwinden. Genau das wollte der Clown verhindern und somit einen Zweifronten-Krieg vom Zaun brechen. Jetzt musste er nur noch schnell genug sein, um den Vogel vor Ivy und Catwoman zu erwischen.

Schnell und für Handlanger – besonders seine – erstaunlich leise erreichten sie die Straßenkreuzung und huschten um die Ecke. Die Straße, die an der Außenmauer von »Arkham City« endete, war menschenleer. Also musste Cobblepot noch im Gebäude sein. Mit den Waffen im Anschlag näherten sie sich der Tür, von der aus die »Iceberg Lounge« zu ihrer glorreichen Zeit als Nachtclub betreten wurde. Natürlich war die Tür abgeschlossen, was den Joker allerdings nicht sonderlich störte.

Er klemmte sich seine Maschinenpistole zwischen die Oberschenkel und zog dann aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke einen Dietrich hervor, mit dem er sich routiniert und geschickt am Schloss der Tür zu schaffen machte. Nach ein paar Sekunden war das sanfte Klicken einer entsicherten Tür zu hören.

Ein wenig erstaunt steckte der Joker den Dietrich wieder ein und richtete seine Waffe auf die Tür. Das ging eindeutig einfacher als erwartet, was entweder bedeutete, dass der Pinguin direkt hinter der Tür verschiedene Sicherheitsmaßnahmen installiert hatte oder dass der blöde Vogel wirklich total bescheuert war. Was auch immer es war: Sie würden es gleich heraus finden.

Mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung der Tür und dem zeitgleich erfolgenden Wink mit der Waffe in seiner Hand, signalisierte der Joker einem seiner Männer, dass er den Vortritt hatte. Der stämmige Mann schluckte sichtbar, ehe er die Tür öffnete. Grinsend beobachtete der Clown jede Bewegung. Er konnte er seinem Handlanger nicht verdenken, dass er sich gerade zurück ins Stahlwerk wünschte. Es war immer ein Risiko, als Erster einen Raum betreten zu müssen.

"Sauber …", murmelte der Mann mit der Clownsmaske im Gesicht und trat in den Vorraum der »Iceberg Lounge« ein. Die Pistole hielt er im Anschlag und war bereit, auf alles zu schießen, was sich bewegte. Der Joker lauschte gespannt, doch das erwartete Geräusch von einer Kugelsalve oder einer Explosion blieb aus. Cobblepot war anscheinend wirklich dümmer als er aussah.

Nachdem die komplette Gruppe im Gebäude verschwunden war und die Tür hinter sich wieder zugezogen hatte, schwärmten die Handlanger aus und warfen einen Blick in jeden Raum, den sie passierten auf dem Weg zum Pinguin. Mr. Hammer blieb dabei wie ein Schatten an der Seite des Jokers kleben und machte den Eindruck, Alles und Jeden von seinem Boss fern zu halten – und dass notfalls auch mit brachialer Gewalt.

An einer großen, prunkvoll aussehenden Tür, von der der Joker sicher wusste, dass sich dahinter der eigentliche Nachtclub befand, blieb der Clown stehen. Er legte ein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte angestrengt. Er hörte Stimmen, die aufgeregt miteinander sprachen.

»Nimm den Schirm runter, Oswald. Ich bin nicht dein Feind.«

»Du steckst da bis zum Hals mit drin, Riddler! Das ist doch Alles auf deinem Mist gewachsen!«

»Es ist mir vollkommen egal, mit wem du noch eine Rechnung offen hast. Was kann ich denn dafür, dass du hier keine Freunde hast?«

»Du hast Jokers Leuten und Ivy verraten, wie sie hier reinkommen!«

»Du spinnst doch komplett, Oswald. Ich will mit dir Geschäfte machen und dann gebe ich Anderen Tipps, wie sie an dich rankommen und ruiniere mir damit meinen eigenen Plan?«

»Ich glaube dir nicht ein Wort, Riddler! Das ist Alles deine Schuld!«

Wie aufs Stichwort schlug Mr. Hammer die massive Tür mit seinem gigantischen Hammer ein und die Handlanger des Jokers stürmten den Raum. Das Bild, welches sich dem Clown bot, brachte ihn dazu, hämisch zu grinsen.

Der Pinguin stand mit wütendem Gesicht vor dem Riddler und bedrohte ihn mit einem seiner Regenschirme. Ob es sich dabei um einen Trick-Schirm handelte, konnte der Clown auf den ersten Blick nicht sagen. Links und rechts neben Cobblepot standen vier Männer, die sich bedrohlich aufgebaut hatten, aber den Riddler schien das Alles gar nicht zu stören. Er hatte ein amüsiertes Grinsen im Gesicht und stützte sich lässig auf seinen Gehstock.

"Mit einem Punkt hast du tatsächlich recht, Vogelhirn", sagte der Joker mit vor Ironie tropfender Stimme. "Es ist tatsächlich alles Eddies Schuld."

Vom Museum aus hörte man Kampfgeräusche und hin und wieder einen erstickten Schrei. Der Joker grinste noch breiter und kam langsam auf den Pinguin zu, dessen Mimik zwischen mordswütend und total überrascht hin und her schwankte.

"Das war es dann für dich, Pinguin", sagte der Joker gefährlich leise. "Jetzt wirst du gerupft."

Cobblepot machte einen Schritt zurück und schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Doch schon im nächsten Moment nahm sein Gesicht einen sadistischen Ausdruck an. Er fixierte den Joker mit den Augen und deutete mit seinem Regenschirm auf ihn.

"Du denkst jetzt wohl, du hättest gewonnen, was? Aber vergiss es, Clown! Ich bin dir einen Schritt voraus!"

Cobblepot pfiff laut und die Seitentüren des großen runden Raumes öffneten sich. Von dort aus stürmten plötzlich mehrere Dutzend bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Männer in den Raum und fingen eine heftige Schlägerei mit den Männern des Jokers an.

Der Pinguin nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, um sich schnell aus der Affäre zu ziehen, indem er durch eine der geöffneten Türen verschwand, während seine Männer immer mehr die Oberhand gewannen.

"Ganz große Klasse, Jack!", rief der Riddler über den Lärm hinweg und schenkte dem Joker einen sarkastischen Blick. "Ganz fantastisch!"

Einer von Pinguins Männern stürmte mit erhobener Faust auf ihn zu und im letzten Moment konnte er noch einen Schritt zur Seite machen. Er griff nach einer Büste, die neben ihm auf einer Säule stand und zog sie dem Mann, der schmerzhaft mit der Wand kollidiert war, über den Schädel. Leblos sank der Mann zu Boden und blieb liegen.

Der Joker selbst verlor im Kampfgetümmel seine Pistole, als er angerempelt wurde und ging hinter einem umgestürzten Tisch in Deckung. "Es war dein Plan!", schrie er durch den halben Raum.

"Den du versaut hast!", schrie der Riddler zurück und hatte Mühe, sich einen von Cobblepots Männern vom Hals zu halten. "Kannst du nicht einmal das machen, was man dir sagt?!"

Direkt neben dem Joker kam eine Pistole zum liegen, die anscheinend einer seiner Männer im Kampf verloren hatte. Schnell griff der Clown danach und es gelang ihm aus seiner Deckung heraus zwei von Pinguins Handlangern mit dem Rest des Magazins zu erschießen.

"Weil der Plan Scheiße war!", rief der Joker und grinste den Riddler hämisch an, der sich mittlerweile hinter einer Statue in der Nähe in Sicherheit gebracht hat.

"Mein Plan war scheiße?! Aber deiner war besser oder wie?!", schrie Edward zurück und musste den Kopf einziehen, als ein nicht näher zu identifizierendes Wurfgeschoss die Statue enthauptete. "Wir müssen hier raus!"

"Der erste intelligente Satz von dir heute!", rief der Joker und versuchte zu der inzwischen wieder verschlossenen Tür zu gelangen, durch die der Pinguin verschwunden war, ohne dabei seine Deckung aufzugeben.


	14. Kapitel 13 - Augen zu und durch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja ja ... Wie das immer so ist mit den guten Vorsätzen ... Eigentlich wollte ich die Geschichte ja schon vor der LBM fertig haben, aber dummerweise ist mir so eine Nebensächlichkeit wie das Real-Life und meine BPS dazwischen gekommen – und das Mammut-Projekt mit Isa.
> 
> Na ja, sei's drum ... Meine neue Deadline ist jetzt Weihnachten, da ich es bis Ende Oktober zur AniMaCo garantiert nicht mehr schaffe. Ich nehme Wetten entgegen, ob ich es dieses Mal schaffe. :D

Mit einem reichlich angesäuerten Gesichtsausdruck musste der Riddler zusehen, wie sich der Joker immer näher an die Tür kämpfte, durch die der Pinguin verschwunden war, indem er sich geschickt hinter umgestürzten Tischen, Säulen und Pfeilern versteckt hielt und genau im richtigen Moment zur nächsten Deckung stürmte.

Anscheinend steckte noch sehr viel mehr Leben im Körper des Clowns, als die Gerüchte vermuten ließen, aber Totgesagte lebten ja bekanntlich länger. Eigentlich war es ja schon sehr erstaunlich, wie agil der gute alte Jack noch war – wenn es nicht gerade zu so einem äußerst ungünstigen Zeitpunkt gewesen wäre. Denn wenn es so weiter ging, würde er als Erster bei Cobblepot ankommen – und das war etwas, was Edward auf jeden Fall verhindern musste.

Ein Plan musste her. Und zwar schnell. Zum Teufel noch eins, dass diese ganze Aktion so kurzfristig war und er deswegen nicht die Zeit hatte, einen handfesten Plan B zu entwerfen. Dann hätte er mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit auch solche Eventualitäten wie Jokers eigenmächtiges Handeln – was jetzt im Nachhinein betrachtet eigentlich ganz logisch war – berücksichtigt.

Vorsichtig warf der Riddler hinter der Statue einen Blick auf das Kampfgeschehen im Raum. Jokers Männer waren nicht nur in der Unterzahl, sie verloren auch ständig mehr an Boden. Wenn die Verstärkung vom Museum nicht schnell eintraf, würden sie die Schlacht verlieren.

Edwards Blick flackerte kurz zu der noch geschlossenen Tür, die in Richtung des Naturkundemuseums führte und aus der hoffentlich schnell die vom Joker mitgebrachte Verstärkung den Raum stürmte. Doch aufgrund der Kampfgeräusche, die die Schläger des Pinguins vorursachten, während sie die Männer der Jokers zu Brei schlugen, konnte er nur mutmaßen, was im Museum passierte und wie weit Poison Ivy, Catwoman und der Rest der Truppe von der »Iceberg Lounge« noch entfernt waren.

Als eine Kugel in der Säule, hinter der der Riddler versuchte, den Überblick zu behalten, einschlug, zuckte Edward heftig zusammen und machte sich mit klopfenden Herzen hinter der Säule so klein wie möglich. Er war noch nie ein Fan von körperlichen Auseinandersetzungen gewesen, ganz besonders dann nicht, wenn auch noch Waffen mit im Spiel waren. Und im Moment wünschte er sich zurück in sein Versteck, wo keiner von Oswalds Schlägern ihm nach dem Leben trachtete.

Sein Plan hätte so schön aufgehen können, wenn da nicht Jack gewesen wäre, der sein einiges Süppchen kochen wollte. Es hätte Alles wunderbar über die Bühne gehen und unnötiges Blut vergießen vermieden werden können. Aber nein, der Joker musste ja unbedingt genau das Gegenteil von dem machen, was der Plan gewesen war. Es war doch wirklich zum verrückt werden mit dem Clown!

Edward warf wieder einen vorsichtigen Blick hinter der Säule hervor, als nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt ein lebloser Körper zum Liegen kann. Dem Kleidungsstil nach zu urteilen einer von Jokers Männern, womit die Chancen, aus diesem Kampfgetümmel in einem Stück raus zu kommen, wieder ein Stückchen sanken.

Der Joker selber hatte es inzwischen geschafft, weiter in die Nähe der Tür zu kommen, die den Weg zum Pinguin versperrte. Wie er das geschafft hatte, war dem Riddler momentan ein Rätsel, aber Jack hatte schon immer die Fähigkeit sich wirklich aus jeder denkbaren Situation rauszumogeln. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, grinste der Joker kurz in Edwards Richtung und zwinkerte ihm zu allem Überfluss auch noch schelmisch zu, ganz so, als ob er ihm damit zu verstehen geben wollte, dass er, Jack, schon gewonnen hatte.

Edward biss die Kiefer fest aufeinander und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Wie er es doch hasste, von Anderen übertrumpft zu werden. Ganz besonders, wenn es ausgerechnet ein wandelndes Kuriositätenkabinett wie der Joker war.

Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, dachte dabei krampfhaft über eine Lösung nach – und entdeckte die Abramovici-Zwillinge, die unschlüssig auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite standen und den Eindruck machten, als ob sie nicht wüssten, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Die Beiden könnten eventuell der Schlüssel zur Lösung seines Problems sein, schoss es Edward durch den Kopf. Die Frage war jetzt nur, wie er die Aufmerksamkeit der getrennten siamesischen Zwillinge auf sich ziehen konnte, ohne dass er dabei seine Deckung verriet und dann von Pinguins Schlägern in die Mangel genommen wurde.

Mit hektischem Blick sah sich der Riddler in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung um und sein Blick fiel auf die kurz zuvor enthauptete Statue. Besagter Kopf lag zersplittert kaum mehr als eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden. Ohne genau hinzusehen, da er das Kampfgeschehen im Auge behalten wollte, angelte Edward mit einer Hand nach einem Teil des zerstörten Kopfes und bekam auf einen etwa Baseball großen Teil zu fassen. Mit einem flüchtigen Blick entpuppte sich dieser Teil als die Nase der Statue.

Hammer und Sichel hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit nicht von der Stelle bewegt und hielten sich immer noch vornehm aus dem Kampf heraus. Edward vermutete, dass sie als Brüder nicht gerade gewillt waren, gegeneinander kämpfen zu müssen – was er auch irgendwie verstehen konnte. Die Frage jetzt lautete, wen von den Beiden er auf sich aufmerksam machen sollte. Sichel, der im Dienst des Pinguin stand, und den Joker von seinem Boss fernhalten wollte oder Hammer, der mit seiner Clownsbemalung im Gesicht eher einem Freddy Krueger Film entsprungen schien, signalisieren, dass er die Tür für die Verstärkung öffnen sollte?

Ein paar Sekunden lang spielte Edward unschlüssig mit der Nase in seiner Hand, ehe er Alles auf eine Karte setzte. Egal, wen von den Abramovici-Zwillingen er nun damit traf – wenn er den traf, denn Sport war nun nicht gerade ein Bereich, in dem er mit hervorragenden Leistungen prahlen konnte – es würde dem Kampf zu einer hoffentlich für ihn positiven Wendung verhelfen.

Augen zu und durch hieß jetzt die Devise, weswegen der Riddler einfach mit geschlossenen Augen die Nase der Statue in Richtung von Hammer und Sichel warf – und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung tatsächlich den Koloss traf, der im Dienst des Jokers stand. Er sah ihn überrascht an und Edward signalisierte ihm mit einer schnellen Kopfbewegung in Richtung Tür, dass er die Verstärkung aus dem Museum holen sollte. Hammer brauchte zwar mehrere dieser Hinweise, aber letztendlich setzte er sich endlich in Bewegung.

Das rief allerdings seinen Bruder auf den Plan, der Hammer erst ein wenig irritiert hinterher sah und dann Edward ins Visier nahm. Doch bevor Sichel auch nur einen Schritt in seine Richtung machten konnte, deutete Edward gestenreich auf den Joker, der fast die Tür erreicht hatte. Sichel sprang im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder sofort darauf an, umfasste seine Waffe mit festem Griff und stampfte auf den Clown zu, der noch nichts von seinem Glück ahnte.

In dem Moment, als Jack endlich bemerkte, dass er kurz davor war, von einer gigantischen Sichel geköpft zu werden, war der Besitzer dieser Waffe nur noch wenige Schritte von seinem ausgekorenen Opfer entfernt. Sichel wollte schon ausholen und sein Gesichtsausdruck machte deutlich, dass er den Joker am liebsten in der Mitte spalten wollte, da flog mit einem Krachen die Tür vom Museum aus auf und Jokers Männern stürmten mit lautem Geschrei den Raum.

Mr. Hammer, der seinen Bruder in der Nähe seines Bosses entdeckte, ließ seinen Hammer fallen und stürmte auf die Beiden zu. Sichel ließ ebenfalls seine Waffe fallen, ging in eine Verteidigungshaltung und ermöglichte es so dem Joker, sich in eine bessere Deckung zurück zu ziehen.

Der Riddler atmete erleichtert tief durch, griff nach seinem Gehstock, der neben ihm auf dem Fußboden lag, hielt vorsichtshalber seine Melone fest und beeilte sich, hinter der Säule wegzukommen und im Schutze von umgestürzten Tischen und anderem Möglichkeiten der Deckung dem Joker zu folgen. Glücklicherweise waren die Schläger von Oswald und auch von Jack so miteinander beschäftigt, dass sie Edward gar nicht bemerkten.

Er machte einen großen Bogen um den Joker, der so nah bei den sich mit bloßen Fäusten bekämpfenden Abramovici-Zwillingen war, dass er seine Deckung nicht aufgeben wollte und schaffte es, die Tür zu erreichen, hinter der sich irgendwo Oswald verschanzt hatte. Natürlich war die Tür abgeschlossen, wie er mit dem probeweise Drehen des Türknaufs feststellte. Um die Tür aber dennoch zu überreden, sich für ihn zu öffnen, klemmte er sich seinen Gehstock unter den Arm und fischte aus den Untiefen der Taschen seines Jacketts einen Satz Dietriche heraus.

"Lass mich das mal lieber machen", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Selina Kyle neben ihm. Sie entriss ihm fast das kleine Ledertäschchen mit den Einbruchswerkzeugen und machte sich damit am Schloss zu schaffen.

Edward sagte im ersten Moment gar nichts dazu. Er war viel zu überrascht, dass Catwoman ohne jegliche Vorwarnung aufgetaucht war. "Wo ist Pamela?", fragte er nach einigen Sekunden, in der er Selinas geschickte Handbewegungen beobachtet hatte. Keine Frage, sie knackte nicht zum ersten Mal ein Schloss.

"Hält Pinguins Leute im Museum in Schach", antwortete Selina einsilbig und klang dabei hochkonzentriert. "Wieso hat das eigentlich so lange gedauert?", fragte sie in dem Moment, als das Schloss ein leises klickendes Geräusch von sich gab und seinen Widerstand damit endgültig beendete.

"Jack …", erwiderte der Riddler mit einem Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass er dem Joker ganz allein die Schuld für die katastrophale vorherrschende Situation gab.

"Ist das was Neues?", stellte Selina schmunzelnd eine Gegenfrage und öffnete die Tür gerade soweit, dass sie und Edward hindurch schlüpfen konnten. "Wieso hat dein brillanter Verstand dass denn nicht mit eingerechnet?", fügte sie mit unverhohlenem Sarkasmus hinzu, nachdem sie auf der anderen Seite die Tür leise ins Schloss gedrückt hatte und Edward schelmisch angrinste.

Statt einer Antwort bekam sie nur einen düsteren Blick geschenkt. Der Riddler riss ihr mit angesäuertem Gesichtsausdruck die kleine Tasche aus der Hand und man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er sich fast auf die Zunge beißen musste, um in diesem Moment kein Wort zu sagen. Betont ruhig ließ er das Einbruchswerkzeug wieder in der Innentasche seines Jacketts verschwinden. "Lass uns ein Hühnchen rupfen", sagte er dann und Selina meinte, in seiner Stimme tatsächlich so etwas wie Vorfreude hören zu können.

"Ich dachte, du bist Vegetarier", kicherte Catwoman und stupste Edward leicht mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

**Author's Note:**

> Dir gefällt diese Geschichte? Dann besuche meine Facebook-Autoren-Seite (https://www.facebook.com/ChogaRamirez) und klicke auf "Gefällt mir". Danke für deine Unterstützung.


End file.
